L'intelligence est solitude
by Fruitoxique
Summary: Un plan de vengeance se dessine dans la tête de Severus. Cette fois, c'est lui qui gagnera. Il gagnera contre Potter et Black, s'il gagne le coeur du jeune Lupin... Est-ce que ce serait un hasard, ou plutôt un prétexte ? Slash/Yaoi. Rating T pour le langage et... le reste, dirons-nous.
1. Rivalité adolescente

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
L'histoire commence à la fin de la cinquième année ;) _

L'Intelligence est Solitude

_"Ce qui m__'__a séduit chez toi, c__'__était cette intelligence qui pouvait nous unir". "Moi ce qui m__'__a séduit, c__'__était cette solitude qui en découlait, et qui nous rendait uniques". Et nos chemins se sont croisés. Ou comment des personnes que tout oppose (ou presque) pourraient finir par bien s'entendre. _

I : Rivalité Adolescente

- Servilus ! Interpela James alors que les Maraudeurs étaient au bord du lac.

Il ne perdait vraiment pas ses habitudes. Ils étaient à la fin de leur sixième année et il continuait de persécuter le Serpentard. En deux temps trois mouvements, il était allongé par terre sur le dos, sa baguette deux mètres derrière lui.

- Et bien Servilus, on tient pas debout, renchérit Sirius.

Une impression de déjà vu saisit Remus. Il les voyait une fois de plus en train de se faire la guerre. Ç'en devenait presque lassant. Puis Lily passa par là, mais se contenta de leur jeter un regard noir. Elle semblait toujours profondément blessée et en colère contre Severus, et ne cessait de traiter James de gamin immature.

- Laissez moi tranquille, dit Rogue en se relevant violemment.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Ironisa James sous le rire niais de Peter.

Remus était comme à son habitude adossé contre un arbre, un livre de cours à la main. Comment aurait-il pu réagir ? Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il se replongea dans son bouquin.

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ENCORE ? Dit le professeur McGonagall qui venait de faire irruption près d'eux.

La scène se figea un instant. James et Sirius avaient toujours leurs baguettes pointées sur Severus, qui entre temps avec récupérer la sienne.

- Potter et Black, dans mon bureau, SUR LE CHAMPS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Remus se leva. Il hésita. Il regardait en direction du jeune Rogue, ne sachant que faire. Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu comment il regardait Lily. C'était tellement… évident. Les autres maraudeurs semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué, c'était là le plus étrange.

Il rattrapa l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et tenta de l'aborder, alors que Peter suivait Sirius et James.

- Euh, Rogue, enfin, Severus ? Bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

- Laisse moi tranquille, Lupin. Tu as l'air moins abruti que tes amis, alors reste loin de moi. Marmonna-t-il en ramassant ses affaires.

Le loup ne répondit rien. Il savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire, cela ne changerait rien. Rien du tout. Le Serpentard resterait sur ses positions.

- Alors, combien d'heures de retenue ? Demanda Remus à l'adresse de ses amis.

- Seulement deux semaines, rigola Sirius.

Remus sourit. Décidemment, il se retrouvait vraiment avec des fauteurs de troubles, mais ils étaient tellement attachants. Puis ils étaient ses amis. Ils avaient fait tant pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient au courant de sa situation. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les trahir.

Le lendemain, cours de potion. Le Professeur Slughorn semblait au mieux de sa forme, il leur donna le programme des BUSE. Remus en tremblait déjà. Il était toujours nerveux quand approchaient les examens.

- Donc, dit le Professeur, mettez vous par deux avec la maison opposée, Potter avec Stebbins, Black avec Goyle, Lupin avec Rogue, Pettigrew avec Crabbe, … Je ne veux pas d'accident cette fois-ci, continua-t-il en faisant référence au cours précédent où il avait mis Severus et Sirius ensemble.

Remus cacha sa joie et s'installa à la table du vert et argent. Il ouvrit son livre à la page conseillée et lu à haute voix.

- Alors, mettre les pattes de chauves souris dans le mortier.

- Je sais lire Lupin, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton des plus sarcastiques.

Le lycanthrope soupira et s'exécuta. Il n'aurait servi à rien de riposter.

- Tiens, écrase ça, je vais m'occuper de la cuisson, dit Severus en lui tendant le mortier.

Il n'aimait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, mais c'était plus prudent. Rogue était de loin un des élèves les plus doués en potions. Et même si lui n'était pas mauvais, il ne faisait pas le poids.

- Pas comme ça, fulmina Severus après plusieurs minutes.

- Quoi ? Demanda Remus.

Il n'y avait tout de même rien de sorcier à se servir d'un mortier.

- Comme ça, dit Rogue en lui reprenant des mains pour lui montrer le geste à effectuer.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit Remus, arrête un peu de me rabaisser tout le temps.

Il était en effet un peu vexé. Il aurait tout de même pu agir… _autrement._

- Parce que vous ne le faites pas peut être, dit il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

- C'est ce qu'ILS font, pas moi. Nuance Severus. Je te pensais plus observateur.

Le reste de la leçon se passa dans un silence de mort. Le moindre mot en plus aurait suffit à déclencher un orage tant la tension était forte.

- Severus, dit Remus une fois le cours terminé, alors que tous les élèves étaient sortit et le professeur dans ses appartements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Cracha Rogue.

- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec tout le monde ? Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ! Fit remarquer Remus. Je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de…

- Occupe toi de tes affaires ! C'est bientôt la pleine lune, le lycanthrope, alors fais attention de ne tuer personne.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Remus était décontenancé. Il avait osé. Mais comment savait-il ? Seuls les maraudeurs et Lily était au courant… « Il est intelligent Remus, n'oublie pas ». Se dit-il. Il ramassa son sac et prit la direction du cours de métamorphose.

- Alors Lunard, ça va, t'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, demanda James un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Sirius, être en binôme avec Servilus, tu serais bien après toi ?

Le petit Lupin se força à rire. Mais pour lui, c'était le rejet. À nouveau le rejet. « Tu n'es pas normal », « Tu fais du mal aux gens autour de toi ».

Il essaya tout de même de se concentrer sur le cours. Le Professeur McGonagall l'avait mis en groupe avec un élève de Serdaigle qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés. C'est donc sans accrochage que se termina la journée.

« Abruti de loup-garou. Abruti de Gryffondor. Abruti d'ami de Potter et Black. »

Pourquoi s'en voulait-il de l'avoir traiter ainsi ? Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Mais lui aussi, Lily le regardait, lui parlait… Lui aussi.

- Il va bien falloir que je m'en remette un jour… se dit Severus en lisant machinalement son livre de potions.

- James Potter… Je te déteste, marmonna-t-il.

Il était vrai que Remus était plutôt bon en potions. Surtout en sortilèges et DCFM. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ami-ami avec lui. Un Gryffondor se surcroît ?

Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Juste son cerveau lui servirait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une bande de potes plus écervelés les uns que les autres bon qu'à faire du Quidditch.

Il décida de sortir prendre l'air… Enfin, d'aller chercher quelques ingrédients pour tester de nouvelles potions et réfléchir en même temps. Il évita de passer près du lac. Hors de questions que sa journée soit encore pire à cause de ces abrutis.

Il longea la forêt interdite, il y avait souvent quelques plantes très intéressantes lorsque l'on cherchait minutieusement. Soudainement, tout ses petits tracas s'envolèrent… jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou lui apporte une lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que… marmonna l'adolescent avec de voir le nom de ses parents au dos de l'enveloppe.

_« Severus, _

_Eileen m__'__a dit que tu passais tes BACE dans peu de temps. Tu as intérêt à réussir, j__'__en ai assez d__'__avoir un bon à rien comme toi dans ma maison. Quand tu rentreras, tu me ramèneras un de ces Whisky Pur Feu, comme tu dis, ça compensera ton inscription annuelle dans cette école de timbrés. _

_Tobias Rogue. »_

Il déchira la lettre et la jeta à terre avant de murmurer « Incendio ». De rage, il shoota dans un cailloux à proximité. « Espèce de moldu, infâme être répugnant et imbécile. Et tu oses te prétendre mon père… ». Du Whisky Pur Feu, non mais il était sérieux ? Pour recommencer… enfin, s'il avait jamais arrêté.

Remus flânait tranquillement lorsque quelque chose heurta sa jambe droite.

- Aie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Un cailloux venait de le frapper son genoux. Il leva la tête et vit Severus qui semblait tracassé.

- Hé, Rogue, ça t'appartient je crois, lui fit-il remarquer avant de le lancer aux pieds du Serpentard.

Il s'en alla avec un vague sourire. « Bien fait ». Il s'en était pris à sa maladie de toute façon.

Severus sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sec. Un cailloux avait heurté une pierre à côté de laquelle il se trouvait. Il regarda devant lui et vit Lupin s'en aller. Il lui jetait des pierres maintenant, c'était du beau !

- Mais… Et merde.

Et il se souvint d'avoir envoyer valser une pierre dans cette direction. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il n'allait pas aller chercher sa clique pour s'en prendre encore plein la figure.

- Hé ! Lupin ! Cria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répliqua l'autre adolescent. Si c'est pour me dire d'aller bouffer James cette nuit ou transformer Sirius en loup-garou, vas-y, donne-t-en à cœur joie ! Ou tu as simplement peur qu'il t'humilie encore ?

Severus, dans toute sa vie, ne s'était jamais attendu à pareille réponse. Le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'en allait. Lui, était cloué sur place.

« Et merde… » pensa-t-il à nouveau.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Les autres chapitres arrivent bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. _


	2. Le plan de ma vengeance

L'Intelligence est Solitude

II : Le plan de ma vengeance

Il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Encore et encore. Il s'était rendu compte que la façon dont il avait traité le jeune homme était la même qu'avec Lily. À croire que tout les événements de sa vie étaient destinés à lui rappelé ce jour maudit. Le pire jour de toute sa pénible vie… Et tout tournait autour de James Potter. Lily le préférait à lui. Tous le préféraient à lui. Personne ne voulait d'un gosse étrange comme lui. Même un loup-garou avait des amis !

Il ramassa les quelques plantes pour lesquelles il était sorti prendre l'air. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il prit alors le chemin de la salle sur demande, découverte il y a quelques années, par hasard, alors qu'il errait une fois de plus seul dans les couloirs. Il arpentait les murs froids et sombres de l'immense château de Poudlard. De l'immense château. De l'immense prison d'or, dont il était le prisonnier. Il savait qu'il avait sans conteste besoin d'un diplôme s'il voulait avoir un bon métier. Et sa mère tenait à ce qu'il l'obtienne à Poudlard.

« Tradition familiale » lui avait-elle dit.

Mais quelle famille ? Il n'avait jamais entrevu un grand parent, une cousine, un oncle, une tante. Jamais. Il n'avait qu'elle. Seulement elle. Car à ses yeux, son père était mort.

Il entra dans la salle où il préparait en cachette des potions interdites ou dangereuses. Où il en élaborait de nouvelles.

Plus que cinq semaines avant les BUSE. Il connaissait déjà tout le programme par cœur et les réponses depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses vacances. Son passe-temps, sa passion, c'était les potions. Avant, Lily était là pour les faire avec lui, mais leur amitié était devenue tendue à la fin de la quatrième année. Elle ne comprenait pas son intérêt - malsain, disait-elle - pour les potions dangereuses.

Parfois, c'était simplement pour l'impressionner, mais le plus souvent, il aimait tester et même si il était dur pour lui de l'admettre, parce qu'il se sentait puissant. Tout comme James Potter sur son balais…

Avoir la mort dans un éprouvette n'est-il pas mieux qu'un vif d'or ? Pour mettre au point des remèdes efficace, il fallait aussi mettre au point les poisons. N'était-ce pas mieux que de s'ébouriffer les cheveux ? Il ne comprenait pas cela. Il fallait bien connaître ses ennemis pour pouvoir leur faire face.

Après tout, peut être que ce n'était pas juste une question d'elle et lui. Peut être… Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser, il allait se rendre fou à force. Après tout, Lily ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber pour une insulte en l'air… C'était déjà arrivé quelques fois auparavant. Peut être avait-elle juste besoin d'un prétexte pour se rapprocher de James. À cette idée l'adolescent blêmit. Cela semblait finalement beaucoup plus plausible. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait de si mal ? Peut être avait-elle simplement envie de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Mais pourquoi ?

Il fût interrompu par un bruit dans le corridor. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour en identifier la source. Il aurait reconnu entre mille le rire de Potter dans les couloirs. Il tente de garder le contrôle sur lui-même en continuant sa potion.

Cette dernière bouillonnait harmonieusement et présentait une couleur rougeoyante. Elle semblait parfaite avec une douce odeur de souffre. Maintenant, si ses probabilités étaient bonne, elle était censée faire guérir les blessures plus rapidement et moins douloureusement. Seulement… Où l'essayer ? Certainement la prochaine fois que James et Sirius s'en prendraient à lui. Il en sortait parfois avec quelques contusions ou blessures. Jamais il ne s'en serait plaint, non, il était trop fier pour cela. Et puis, il avait connu bien pire.

Il remplit une douzaine de fioles avant de nettoyer son chaudron. Son beau chaudron qui lui avait coûté toutes ses économies. Il le réduit et le mit dans son sac, avec le reste de ses fournitures avant de retourner à pas de loups jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Le lendemain, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il s'assit le plus loin possible des autres, il n'aimait pas trop leur compagnie. Toujours en train de parler des autres, de se moquer des Gryffondors et de vanter les mérites de Serpentard.

Aucun avec qui parler de cours. Aucun avec qui travailler… Aucun de son année du moins. Lily, elle, aimait bien travailler avec elle… Maintenant, elle semblait travailler avec les Maraudeurs. Certainement pas James et Sirius, vu les notes atroces qu'ils avaient - d'ailleurs c'est à se demander comment ils faisaient pour passer dans l'année supérieure - mais Pettigrew et Lupin.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux choses affreuses qu'il lui avait dites. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû. Mais de toute façon, il était trop tard.

- Mr Rogue, c'est très bien ! S'exclama McGonnagal en voyant qu'il avait réussi avec brio sa métamorphose. J'accorde 5 points à Serpentard.

Un instant plus tard, une vague de mécontentement se fit entendre parmi les élèves de la maison adverse.

- Lily, supplia James, fait mieux que lui !

- Tu sais bien que ta baguette est meilleure que la mienne pour se genre de choses, siffla-t-elle.

Il lui aurait bien prêter sa baguette, s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle refuserait. Malgré tout, depuis qu'elle ne traînait plus avec le Serpentard, elle avait plus de temps pour lui. Et surtout, ils se disputaient beaucoup moins, même si elle le traitait souvent de gamin, il sentait qu'elle était plus... disposée à lui.

James essaya alors, avec toute la concentration dont il faisait preuve, mais il ne fit rien de particulièrement remarquable.

- Bel effort, Mr Potter, mais il vous faut encore travailler si vous voulez réussir vos examens, dit le Professeur avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Celui-ci s'enfonça sur sa chaise, vexé, alors que ses amis étouffaient leurs rires dans son dos.

- J'aurais bien demandé à Remus mais bon, il n'est pas là cette semaine, chuchota Sirius.

Effectivement, c'était désormais la pleine lune et le jeune homme avait déserté le dortoir le matin même.

Une fois sorti de classe, Sirius s'avança vers le Serpentard et passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme s'ils étaient amis.

- Alors Snivellus, on nous vole des points.

- Dégage, Black ! Moi au moins j'en fais gagner à ma maison. Dit-il en le repoussant violement.

Il est vrai qu'il était rare pour Potter et Black de faire gagner des points à Gryffondor, mais Lupin et Pettigrew rattrapait le coup.

- Peut être mais moi j'ai des amis, ironisa Sirius.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, et puis, tu appelles ça des amis toi ? Dit-il en lançant son regard le plus méprisant sur James et Peter que se trouvaient juste à côté.

- Tu insultes mes amis maintenant Servilus ? Dit-il en le plaquant au mur.

- NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Hurla le Serpentard.

- Tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas salir mes mains, dit le Gryffon en lâchant le col de son ennemi.

« Tu dois garder le contrôle. S'énerver ne sert à rien avec des gens pareils. Il n'en valent pas la peine. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'attirer d'ennuis. » Les pensées de Severus allaient encore plus vite que ses pas qui s'éloignaient doucement du groupe de la maison adverse.

- Lâche ! Dit James en le provoquant.

Le jeune Rogue se retourna pour rétorquer, mais s'abstint. Avec eux… Pas cette fois, se dit-il. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Ils allaient payer. La vengeance est chère… et même plus glaciale encore que lui.

- J'aurais pu sortir avec Lily mais… elle a tellement changer. Je ne sais plus si c'Est-ce que je veux vraiment. Sans compter… qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Elle voulait juste se rapprocher de James, dit-il en monologue devant son chaudron. Bafouillant quelques mots inaudibles pour quelque oreille que ce soit.

- Elle m'a brisé le cœur, reprit-il amèrement.

Mais il sentait que chaque jour, les remords s'estompaient peu à peu. Le nœud dans sa gorge semblait se délier. Son cœur battait un peu plus, respirait la vie. Il se sentait un peu plus vivant avec le temps qui passe.

- Je sais ! Dit-il, le regard s'illuminant tout à coup.

Quelques élèves distraits se tournèrent vers lui, sans grand intérêt. Il se remit à la tâche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sa vengeance, il la tenait du bout des doigts, il l'effleurait même déjà si son plan réussissait.

Et son plan, il commençait dès maintenant. S'excuser et séduire… Remus Lupin. Quel autre moyen de rendre la monnaie à Black et Potter. Aucun, aucun mieux que celui là.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'aime beaucoup écrire une histoire sur ce pairing un peu atypique. Le chapitre suivant devrait être plus long... Merci :)_


	3. S'excuser

L'Intelligence est Solitude

III : Excuses et « gentillesse »

Bon maintenant, ce n'était pas chose facile. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il est vrai qu'il y avait été un peu fort sur le pauvre adolescent qui au final, ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose. S'excuser… C'est si facile à dire devant un miroir, dans sa tête, mais une fois en face de la personne concernée… Compliqué.

Severus Rogue, renoncé à un challenge ? Non mais sans blague, jamais de la vie ! Sauf si c'était un défi stupide lancé par un de ces abrutis de Gryffondor.

- Écoute… Voilà, bafouilla-t-il. Je voulais… te dire que… ben euh… je… je me… je m'excuse… pour les choses ben, que je t'ai dites l'aut' jour…

Devant le miroir, le reflet lui semblait encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Et son air, ainsi que son attitude ne reflétaient pas vraiment de la compassion ou même une once d'honnêteté.

- Faut que je sois plus convainquant… marmonna-t-il avait de tourner la tête.

Il savait pertinemment que pour sembler sincère, il fallait réellement penser ce que l'on disait, qu'il fallait s'excuser pour se pardonner, sans arrière-pensées.

Non pas qu'il ait voulu simplement profiter de la situation, mais plutôt que celle semblait favorable aux excuses qui lui brûlaient les lèvres ainsi qu'à un certain bénéfice…

- En fait, Lupin, enfin, Remus… je voulais… ben… m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis.

- Lupin ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui sortait de la classe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Répliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme semblait toujours vexé par les propos du Serpentard.

- Euh… Remus je…

Le jeune lycan regarda son égal en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait cette fois-ci.

- Je… bégaya-t-il.

- Si c'est encore pour m'insulter, rappelle toi que je suis préfet !

- Non, c'est juste que… e-vouaismescuzerdtvoirdidesinu ltes.

- Euh… quoi ?

- je-voulais-m'-excuser-de-t'avoir-dis-des-insutles.

Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle le jeune Lupin ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien à des excuses. Il avait pu imaginer toutes les insultes qui pourrait lui dire, toutes les méchancetés sur ses amis, mais alors ça…

- Tu… tu t'excuses ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui… Dit Rogue, un peu agacé. Je suis désolé.

Un silence s'installa. Remus regardait Severus détourner les yeux. Son teint pâle laissait tout de même entrevoir des joues un peu rosées.

- Si tu pouvais juste… éviter de le dire à… tes amis, dit-il les dents serrées.

- D'accord, répondit Remus, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Rogue sans alla, le pas pressant. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était excusé. Mais pas seulement. Il l'avait fait sincèrement. Et autant dire que cette perspective lui paraissait bien étrange. Maintenant… la question était de savoir si l'autre garçon était… pour les garçons, ou alors pour les deux… Ou simplement le faire changer de camp.

Mais qu'est qui lui prend tout d'un coup ? Rogue… Severus, venait de s'excuser devant lui des injures qu'il lui avait dites. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Pas du tout d'ailleurs. Jamais il ne s'était excusé auprès de qui que ce soit d'autre. Par rapport à James et Sirius, c'était normal. Peter… bof. Lily. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas excusé auprès de Lily ? Ils avaient l'air tellement proches lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Puis… la distance les avait peu à peu séparés.

Il s'était excusé. Excusé auprès de _moi_. Pas par intermédiaire. Devant lui. Semblant être envahi d'un sentiment indescriptible. Peut être de la honte. Peut être des remords. Ou peut autre chose.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'histoire était désormais close. Et pour éviter que cela se reproduise, il n'en toucherait certainement pas mots à James ou à Sirius. Ils ne manqueraient de faire tout foirer.

« _Pourquoi s__'__est-il excusé auprès de moi ? Pourquoi pas auprès de Lily ? Je ne représente rien pour lui. C__'__est peut être pour ça. Peut être était-ce l__'__un de ses plans machiavéliques pour récupérer Lily en humiliant James en même temps. Il s__'__entraînait d__'__abord à s__'__excuser sur quelqu__'__un comme moi pour ensuite__…__ »_

- Moony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda James en entrant de le dortoir.

- Oh… Rien, je pensais, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je vais aller m'entraîner au Quidditch avec l'équipe, tu veux venir me voir ?

- Oui… Oui, je veux bien.

Après tout, cela lui changerait les idées. Il se rendit sur le terrain en prenant avec lui quelques cours pour réviser en même temps. Ils en étaient bientôt aux examens après tout, ce n'était pas négligeable.

- Au fait, tu veux essayer mon balais, lui demanda le brun.

L'autre adolescent déclina. Il n'avait déjà pas une santé des plus bonnes, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait un accident sur un balais. Non mais quelle idée !

- Aller, j'y vais moi, dit James en s'en allant sur son balais.

Il révisa son cours d'histoire de la magie, un de ceux qui ne lui plaisaient que peu. La matière en soi, était plus bien, mais la façon dont le professeur Binns enseignait était mortelle… Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien que c'était un fantôme, sans mauvais humour.

Il jetait de temps en temps des regards à James qui semblait bien s'amuser sur son balais. Il aurait mieux fait de se mettre à réviser. Mais bon, il n'allait pas changer d'un coup de baguette magique.

De loin, il pu voir l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraîner au Quidditch. Les gradins étaient presque vides. Si près des examens, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Il avait d'ailleurs opter pour étudier un peu à l'air libre. Il avait besoin de respirer. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il s'était mis en tête de séduire Pettigrew. Lui, n'avait pas grand-chose d'attrayant. D'accord, ce n'était pas le garçon le plus laid de Poudlard, mais si seulement il en avait un peu plus dans la tête. Lupin, lui au moins, savait réfléchir. Sa compagnie ne lui serait certainement pas aussi désagréable que celle de tous les autres élèves de l'école. C'était d'après lui, le choix le plus stratégique.

Il le voyait d'ailleurs en train de réviser. Tandis que Potter faisait son malin sur son balais au lieu de faire de même. Pathétique.

- L'entraînement est fini ! Cria quelqu'un au pied du terrain.

C'est à contrecœur que les quelques rouges et or présents sur le terrain descendirent de leur balais. James alla chercher son ami rester plongé dans ses bouquins. Ce dernier rangea ses livres dans son sac avant de lever le pied.

Ils marchaient côte à côte pour rentrer au château. Remus aperçu lui aussi l'autre garçon au loin. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard. Lupin n'avait jamais demander à James de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas non plus pour cela qu'ils allaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. Disons qu'ils avaient signer entre eux une sorte de trêve. Mais… QUOI ? Remus ne lui avait jamais rien fait ! Severus lui, l'avait plusieurs fois indirectement insultés. Peut être ne recommencerait-il plus. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que les gens pouvaient intégralement changer, mais il pouvait toujours lui laisser une chance de se rattraper. Si déjà il arrêtait de l'ennuyer et ne disait à personne pour sa… condition, ce serait génial. Oui, peut être devrait-il faire un pacte… Si le Serpentard venait à se disputer avec James et Sirius, il n'irait pas se venger sur lui. Cela semblait être une bonne idée. Le pardon pour l'un, la sécurité pour l'autre.

- Dis, Rogue, je peux te dire un truc ?

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, le jeune Lupin avait interpellé l'autre garçon. Il ne voulait pas faire cela devant toute la grande salle. James et Sirius se demanderaient certainement pourquoi il lui parlait, et il n'avait pas envie de se creuser la tête à chercher des excuses.

Sans compter la réaction de la maison adverse. Il avait beau être sang mêlé, le fait d'être ami avec Sirius faisait apparemment de lui un traître. Peu importe après tout. S'il avait été né-moldu, ç'aurait certainement été pire. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné parce cette question, il fallait connaître le point de vue de ses ennemis. On le lui avait toujours dis.

- Euh… dit Severus, décontenancé. Oui…

- Donc euh, je veux bien te pardonner si en contre partie… tu jures que tu ne diras à personne pour… ma… _condition_. Dit-il.

Les pensées fusaient tout d'un coup dans l'esprit du vert et argent. Apparemment le Gryffondor voulait signer une sorte de trêve avec lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Cela ne pouvait qu'aller à son avantage. Mais en contrepartie, il perdait un moyen de pression conséquent face aux autres. Arf, après tout, si son plan fonctionnait, ce ne serait plus nécessaire.

- D'accord. Répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

- Et… comment je pourrais savoir si… tu vas tenir ta promesse ?

- Parce que si je ne le fais pas, je signe mon arrêt de mort.

- Arrête.

Il reprit, avant même que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de demander ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Arrête de toujours m'associer à eux. Arrête de penser que si tu me froisses, ils vont te frapper. Si tu dis aux autres élèves ce que… ce que j'ai, c'est tout d'abord ma vie qui est ruinée. Mes amis ne sont pas là pour me défendre, je le fais assez bien moi-même.

- Désolé. Si je t'ai vexé, je ne voulais pas. C'est juste que c'est… réaliste.

- Je sais. Et comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, dit Lupin, l'air pincé.

- Ok, d'accord. En échange, jette moi un sort. Un sort qui fait que si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, ben, il se passera quelque chose. Tu es plutôt bon en sortilèges non ?

C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour que le lycanthrope ait confiance en lui. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas un esprit trop tordu. Car au sinon, s'il brisait sa promesse, le sortilège promettait d'être… embarrassant.

Remus eut une sourire, il savait exactement quel maléfice il allait lui infliger s'il mentait. Il en riait d'ailleurs intérieurement. Il espérait vraiment que le jeune Rogue ne mentirait pas, dans son propre intérêt.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ils se serrèrent la main en guise de commun accord. Pour ne plus traîner, chacun repris sa route vers sa maison respective. Remus prit place à côté de James. Il avait faim. La pleine lune le rendait généralement affamé une fois terminée. Maintenant ce n'était pas non plus pour cela qu'il avait un appétit… de loup.

- Moony, tu veux du jus de citrouille ? Demanda Sirius en voyant son ami s'asseoir.

- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

- T'as l'air de bon humeur dis moi, dit Peter avec le regard malicieux.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de répondre par un large sourire avant de se servir à manger. Il était tellement bien parmi ses amis. Certes, ils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais c'était cela qui les rendait tellement attachants.

Severus déjeunait seul, comme à son habitude. Au fond, il préférait cela plutôt que d'entendre les autres élèves lui dirent des âneries en tout genre. Il réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus vraiment que faire, le programme des examens étant déjà totalement assimilé pour lui.

« _Bon, maintenant, que dois-je faire pour le séduire ? Je ne sais pas moi__…__ Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__un mec pourrait chercher chez un autre mec ? Euh__…__ Certainement pas des seins ou des longues jambes. Donc__…__ un peu de muscles je suppose. Enfin, c__'__est pas non plus comme si j__'__en avais. _

_Il n__'__a pas l__'__air d__'__être particulièrement superficiel, il faudrait plutôt que je sache, ce qu__'__il aime comme caractère. Je suppose qu__'__il voudrait quelqu__'__un de gentil, il n__'__a pas trop apprécier quand je l__'__ai insulté. Enfin, c__'__est logique en soi. L__'__intelligence, ça au moins, il en a._

_Gentil. Être gentil ? Chaque fois que j__'__ai essayé de l__'__être, ça m__'__a porté préjudice._ »

La bibliothèque voyons. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le jeune Lupin y passait certainement la moitié de son temps. Et ce n'était certainement pas là que Sirius ou James traînaient.

- Rogue, tu me passes tes notes en potion que je puisse les recopier ? Demanda un élève de sa maison alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Je t'ai déjà dis 100 fois de non ! Dit le garçon en tournant la tête.

Il en avait marre que la moitié des élèves, y compris ceux qui ne lui parlaient jamais, viennent lui demander des tuyaux pour les cours.

- Et tu t'étonnes que t'as pas d'amis !

- Alors tu ne sais pas ce que c'est « un ami » ! Répliqua Severus sans même réfléchir.

- Parce que toi tu le sais peut être ? T'es toujours tout seul, non ?

- Dégage, dit-il en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

Sachant que le jeune sorcier maîtrisait très bien toutes sortes de sortilèges de magie noire, l'autre préféra s'en aller.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, il n'allait tout de même pas étaler son amitié passée avec Lily. Quelques années auparavant, Lucius l'avait prit sous son aile et intégré au club de Slug, mais depuis qu'il était parti de Pouldard, Rogue était retourné à un presque anonymat.

Cours de Potions, mais quoi de mieux que pour lui remonter le moral. Le professeur n'était pas assez bête que pour le mettre en binôme avec Potter ou Black. Qu'importe de qui il s'agirait tant qu'on lui fichait la paix.

- Bonjour chers élèves ! Dit Slughorn, le ton plat et ennuyeux.

- Alors, j'espère que vous avez révisé, car je commencerai cette heure de cours avec une QCM.

Des protestations s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la classe. Elles fusaient dans tous les sens tandis que le professeur avait distribué les copies d'un coup de baguette magique. Rogue reçu ça copie, qu'il marqua sans attendre de son nom.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au question. Apparemment, rien de fort compliqué. Ou du moins, rien qu'il ne connaisse pas. Tandis que la majeure partie des élèves se regardaient nerveusement, il remplit son questionnaire. Il put observer que deux autres élèves de Serpentard semblaient bien s'en sortir, ainsi que Lupin et Pettigrew qui louchait sur sa copie.

« _Heureusement qu__'__il est là pour relever le niveau de Gryffondor, sinon il n__'__y aurait même pas de compétition. Ce n__'__est pas pour rien que l__'__on détient la coupe des quatre maisons._ »

- Plus que cinq minutes !

Il avait déjà répondu à toutes les questions. Il regarda une dernière fois, vérifia ses réponses, tout en sachant qu'elles étaient correctes. Il connaissait cette matière sur le bout des doigts.

- Ce sera une évaluation pour savoir où vous en êtes en vue de vos BUSE.

Leur prochain cours était DCFM. Il appréciait cette matière. Beaucoup d'élèves l'accusaient de pratiquer la magie noire, mais c'était comme pour les potions, pour savoir se défendre, il fallait savoir le type d'attaque que pourrait produire l'adversaire. Anticiper, ça pourrait lui sauver un jour la vie. Enfin, peut être.

- Mettez vous en groupe avec un élève de votre maison, je ne veux pas d'accident.

Severus ne s'en plaint pas. Il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu. Quitte de savoir voler sur un balais, autant savoir se battre.

- Queudver, avec moi ? Demande Moony.

- Oui, je veux bien, la dernière fois, Sirius m'a envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis moins violent, dit Remus en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Ils se mirent en position et suivirent les instructions du professeur. Severus ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il parvenait à éviter les sorts de son adversaire et à marmonner quelques contre sorts pour le paralyser.

Il jetait de temps à autre des regards vers le Gryffondor. Il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Il lui faisait penser à lui lors du cours de potion. Concentré, mais avec une certaine aisance. Le jeune homme se déplaçait avec une facilité étonnante. Il jetait des sorts à la volée, et le pauvre Queudver ne pouvait y échapper.

- Je pensais que ce serait plus reposant avec toi, Remus, dit Peter, essoufflé.

Son camarade étouffa un petit rire.

- Tes sorts sont moins… violents et traîtres, mais plus précis et efficace, continua le blond.

Les joues de l'autre Gryffondor se mirent à rougir alors qu'il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Hé ! Queudver, t'as osé dire que mes sortilèges étaient traîtres ? Dis James, l'air faussement méchant.

Severus était un peu distrait. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de former un groupe souder. Cela n'empêche qu'il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, mis sa confiance entre ses gens là.

La journée se termina rapidement, Severus retournait encore et encore dans sa tête les paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Puis… Valait mieux tâter le terrain avant de se lancer. Il ne voulait pas d'une humiliation publique.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il y trouverait de toute façon quelque chose à lire, dans le cas échéant.

Il entrouvrit la porte et entra, sans tenir compte de la bibliothécaire. Le jeune garçon était assis à une table, l'esprit monopolisé par l'ouvrage qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des mèches de cheveux châtains clair lui tombaient sur le visage.

Severus s'approcha doucement de lui, l'air innocent.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plaît ;) Ça va encore prendre un petit temps, mais normalement, si ça vous dit, la suite arrive bientôt :)_


	4. Le baiser

L'Intelligence est Solitude

IV : Le baiser

À mi-chemin, il dévia un peu sa trajectoire. Une confrontation directe était un peu trop osée pour l'instant.

Il regarda alors les livres de la bibliothèque adjacente. Il connaissait beaucoup des ouvrages qui étaient à sa portée, mais il en cherchait toujours de nouveaux. Son regard s'arrêta sur un qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Ou peut être ne s'était-il tout simplement jamais arrêté dessus auparavant.

« Les potions introuvables ».

Tiens donc. Intéressant. Il était sûr et certain de ne l'avoir jamais lu.

- Severus ?

Le jeune Gryffondor avait relevé la tête. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte que l'autre jeune homme se tenait non loin de lui.

- À te voir, je devine que tu as tenu ta promesse…

Rogue le regarda sans comprendre. Le maléfice était-il si horrible pour qu'il emploie ses termes ?

- En parlant de promesse… En fait, j'aimerais qu'on modifie les termes du… de l'entente, dit Severus, son livre sous le bras.

- Tu as l'intention de m'humilier ? Se renfrogna le lycan.

Le Serpentard comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots. Il avait tout compris de travers. Ou alors peut-être était-ce lui qui s'exprimait mal.

- Non, se rattrapa-t-il, c'est pour, enfin, vis-à-vis de moi

- Tu veux que je devienne ton elfe de maison ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Severus fut tellement surpris de la réponse qu'il ne put dire si elle était ironique ou pas. Finalement, il avait du répondant pour un rouge et or.

- Non, dit-il avec un bref sourire.

Remus ne l'aurait pas admit, mais l'apparition d'un sourire sur le visage de son ancien rival lui parut plus qu'étrange. Cela changeait totalement son expression.

- En fait, je voudrais qu'on se jure de ne pas s'humilier.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu viendrais un jour me demander ça. Mais c'est vrai que James et Sirius n'auraient jamais accepté une trêve pareille. Mais vu qu'elle nous profite à tous les deux, je pense que c'est envisageable.

Ils se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord avant que le Gryffondor ne lance un sort qui scellait la deuxième trêve. Désormais, valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne fassent rien qui puisse porter préjudice à l'autre.

Severus se serait bien assis, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Après cet accord-ci, il savait que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dire à James ou Sirius qu'il lui avait fait des avances.

- Au fait, dit-il, son teint blafard ayant reprit le dessus, merci.

Il prit le livre qu'il avait trouvé et sortit de la bibliothèque sans plus attendre.

- Attends ! Cria Lupin en rattrapant l'autre élève.

Severus se retourna, les sourcils froncés par l'étonnement. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à toutes ses habitudes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup, t'es sympa avec moi.

Il ne fallu même pas une seconde au Serpentard pour réfléchir. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il était un peu sincère, au fond.

- À voir ton amitié avec les autres… ça m'a donné envie, à moi aussi, d'avoir un ami. Mais tu es le seul avec un cerveau suffisamment développé pour cela.

- De ta part, dit Remus d'un air un peu vexé, je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Ç'en est un, dit-il avant de tourner les talons, laissant le rouge et or à ses questions.

Il s'en alla, le cœur léger. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait dit quelque chose de _gentil_. Non, en fait, ça ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas gentil. Non. Il était tout simplement réaliste. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Il est intelligent, donc s'il y a anguille sous roche, il le verrait plus vite que les autres.

« _C__'__est vrai que dans le cas échéant, je gagnerai peut être un ami. Je suis gagnant dans tous les cas. Seulement, je dois faire attention. Il ne faut pas que je l__'__humilie. Bien évidemment cela ne concerne pas ses amis. Sinon, ce serait raté d__'__avance et j__'__aurais fait tout cela pour rien. _

_Enfin, un ami, disons plutôt, quelqu__'__un avec qui discuter, je n__'__ai pas envie de dépendre de qui que ce soit_ ».

Severus se dirigea vers sa salle commune, tandis que le Gryffondor était toujours à la bibliothèque.

« _N__'__empêche, c__'__est tout de même étrange qu__'__il se mette a être gentil avec moi. Mais il n__'__a pas tort. Il n__'__a pas d__'__amis, mais il est intelligent. Je serais le plus grand des imbéciles si je le niais. Il faut tout de même que je me méfie_ ».

Le Serpentard était assis près de la cheminée. Il avait rangé sont nouveau livre et travaillait un peu plus sur le programme des examens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il aborderait la suite de son plan. Envoyer une lettre ? Ça ressemblait vraiment trop à un roman à l'eau de rose pour l'instant. Et pour écrire quoi ? Hey Remus, on fait connaissance ? Tiens, j'ai préparé un petit test pour toi.

Ri-di-cu-le.

Il valait mieux qu'il laisse Remus venir à lui. Cela éveillerait moins de soupçon. Il reprenait son rythme de vie habituel et voyait si les choses changeait. Il savait depuis le début que cela pourrait lui prendre du temps. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il allait descendre dans les cachots lorsqu'il aperçu une chevelure rousse flamboyante à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il ne devait plus y penser.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta un instant. James la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle le regarda avec prétention, avant d'emboîter le pas de Potter.

Il ne l'avait tout de même pas blessée à ce point là, si ? De toute façon, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Peut être était-ce peine perdue. Elle avait l'air tellement… différente désormais.

- Rogue, tu m'aides en potion ? Demanda une fille de sa classe.

Il se retourna et vit la magnifique tête de Parkinson qui le regardait avec insistance. Encore elle. Elle n'était pas très douée dans cette matière, où lui, il excellait.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Il se dit que cela pourrait lui changer les idées. Étant préfet, il avait accès à certaines classes inutilisées pour étudier et avait du matériel pour préparer ses potions.

- Suis moi, dit-il à contrecœur.

Il ouvrit la salle qu'il aimait le plus utilisé, exceptée la salle sur demande. Il ne voulait pas en ébruiter l'existence. Il tourna deux fois la clé dans la serrure. Elle claqua avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grinçant.

- Bon, tu veux savoir quoi ? Dit-il en faisait venir à eux deux chaudrons.

- J'aimerais apprendre à préparer … J'ai toujours un problème avec la cuisson.

- Par pitié Parkinson, la température, préparer une potion ce n'est pas pareil que de faire de la cuisine !

Il sortir les ingrédients nécessaires. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait pu préparer cette potion pour s'entraîner Elle était d'une facilité aberrante. Il savait la préparer depuis qu'il était en deuxième année !

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : faire bouillir à feu moyen pendant dix minutes ?

- Je n'arrive pas à maintenir la température du chaudron.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle être en cinquième année avec des questions si simplistes. Il espérait pour elle que si un jour elle avait des enfants, ils n'hériteraient pas de ses neurones. Ou plutôt de son absence de neurones.

- Bon, prépare déjà le début, travaille les ingrédients, et s'occupe de ça après.

Elle mit dans le mortier et écrasa grossement les ingrédients. Severus était devant elle, excédé de voir un tel manque de pratique. Mais s'il devait l'interrompre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de travers, il y passerait la nuit.

Une fois qu'elle mis le tout dans le chaudron et lança le feu.

- Donc, pour aller plus vite, n'hésite pas à mettre le feu à fond au début, mais surveille la température. Une fois qu'elle avoisine le minimum de feu moyen, tu réduis le feu.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire.

- Bordel Parkinson, la température moyenne est 50°C !

- D'accord, t'énerves pas.

Elle régla maladroitement la température que Severus se pressa de rétablir.

- C'est de cette façon que tu dois gérer ton feu, et ne pas discuter avec tes voisines, tu dois toujours surveiller !

- Ah, c'est peut être ça, marmonna la jeune fille.

Des coups furent frapper timidement à la porte. Severus fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Il n'avait pas déjà assez avec l'écervelée ?

- Maintiens la température de ton chaudron, et, concentres toi !

Il la laissait à son chaudron alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que derrière celle-ci se tenait Remus.

- On m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

- Qui ça, « on » ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore en fait.

Mais pourquoi donc le garçon avait-il dû aller parler au directeur ? Pas simplement pour lui.

- Je devais m'arranger pour… enfin, tu comprends.

Mais bien sûr ! Il s'arrangeait toujours pour que Dumbledore fasse en sorte que ses absences ne soient pas trop remarquées. Quel abruti de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Oh, tu es occupé ? Dit le Gryffondor en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle. Tu joues les apprentis professeurs ?

- Hélas, oui, soupira Severus.

- En fait, je venais te demander…

Remus ne savait pas s'il devait avoir pitié ou admirer le Serpentard. Son côté solitaire, et sans amis, mais aussi talentueux et intelligent.

- … si ça te tentait de réviser avec moi demain après midi, à la bibliothèque. Je pourrais t'aider en sortilèges et toi, tu pourrais m'aider en potions.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas beaucoup attendu pour venir lui parler. Mais d'un côté, un peu d'aide en sortilèges ne lui feraient certainement pas de mal.

- Euh… ok.

- 14h ?

- Ok. Merci. Dit-il en voyant le brun tourner les talons.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Parkinson lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte.

- Encore quelqu'un avec qui réviser… Mentit-il. Donc, où en est la température de ton chaudron.

Il fit le tour de la table et examina le travail de sa camarade.

- 64 ! C'est de trop, diminue ! La température doit être comprise entre 50 et 60° !

Mais décidemment, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bête. Il faut dire que sa propre définition de la bêtise s'étendait au trois quart de Poudlard.

- Encore 3 minutes et ça devrait être plus ou moins bon, murmura-t-il.

Certes cela ne lui ramènerait pas un Optimal, mais peut être un Effort Exceptionnel. La suite se passa sans embûche, si l'on oublie le fait que la jeune fille ait éclaboussé la robe de son camarade.

- Recurvito, marmonna-t-il en voyant la trace de liquide verdâtre sur sa chemine blanche.

Il nettoya le chaudron et rangea les ingrédients de quelques coups de baguette.

- Voilà, le rattrapage est terminé, dit-il nonchalamment.

Il devrait être payé pour ce genre de choses, cela lui pesait tellement sur les nerfs ! « Apprenti Professeur ». Non mais ! Quel idée de l'appelé comme ça. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à ne pas trop réagir. Si un jour il était professeur, ce ne serait certainement pas pour des abrutis pareils !

La bibliothèque, c'était une bonne idée. James et Sirius n'y verraient que du feu. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses amis pensent qu'il pactisait avec l'ennemi. Même si termes étaient fort barbares.

- Demain après-midi, je révise à la bibliothèque, dit-il.

- Comme d'habitude quoi, dit Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé, Evans m'a demandé de réviser avec elle après le souper, alors j'y vais, dit James.

Remus le regarda s'en aller avec un sourire. Il courrait après Lily, c'était tout simplement incroyable. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'elle ait laisser tomber Severus de cette façon. Il faut dire, à 15 ans, les ragots… Traîner avec Severus, ce ne faisait jamais une très belle impression. Pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'il était un des meilleurs élèves. Ah les filles, une belle incompréhension de la nature.

- Il se trame quelque chose entre ses deux là, dit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.

- Quoi, t'avais rien remarqué ? Dit Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

- Toi si ? Dit Peter, incrédule.

- Ben oui, James lui courre après depuis un petit temps maintenant. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle.

- Par contre, elle…

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place. Le temps que James arrête de frimer, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Et bien, perspicace notre Lycan !

Sirius lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et un sourire en coin lorsque Remus s'était empressé de lui dire de baisser le ton. Il ne fallait pas non plus que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Les autres élèves n'apprécieraient certainement pas de savoir qu'ils avaient cours en compagnie d'un loup garou. Puis, ça aussi, ça ferait une mauvaise publicité à l'école.

« Venez à Poudlard, l'école où tout le monde est acceptés ! Loup Garou, monstres en tout genre et plus encore ! » C'était presque pareil que de nommer l'école « le train fantôme » et de l'exhiber dedans.

- Ce sera tout ? Demanda Rogue avec ironie, et un humour aussi noir que ses cheveux. - Oui, dit la jeune fille. Elle ramassa ses affaires et fourra le tout dans son sac avant de murmurer.

- Merci beaucoup Severus... Un instant plus tard, ses lèvres s'étaient posées, non, jetées sur les siennes avec une drôle d'avidité. Le jeune homme, pris par surprise, n'avait pas eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'empressa cependant de la repousser. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'embrasser, ni même envie d'embrasser personne d'ailleurs.

- Mais bordel Parkinson qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'exclama-t-il. Un dégoût profond se lisait sur son visage, et peut être même un soupçon d'horreur.

- Je t'embrasse, répond la jeune fille d'un ton angélique en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi ? Dit-il, plus agacé que jamais. Ses yeux étaient désormais plissés, méfiants, et surtout remplis d'incompréhension.

- Je t'aime bien, dit-elle, une main se glissant dans les cheveux noir corbeau du garçon. Severus la repoussa à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Apparemment, toi pas, dit-elle en faisant la moue, tant pis, je t'aurai Severus Rogue, sois-en sûr. L'instant d'après, elle était sortie de la salle. Le jeune homme était toujours planté au milieu de la classe totalement secoué. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Un cauchemar... ce devait, ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il était éveillé. Il rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient encore avant de sortir de la pièce à toute allure. Il verrouilla la porte et se rendit au plus vite dans son dortoir. Et pourvu qu'il ne la croise pas dans la salle commune ! Par chance, ou par il-ne-sut quel miracle, ce ne fut pas le cas. Décidemment, quelle journée étrange ! Il se coucha sans plus attendre dans son lit. Il n'avait de cesse de réfléchir. À tout, à rien, au baiser au goût immonde de Parkinson, aux bonnes odeurs de ses potions, aux examens qu'il était sûr de réussir, aux yeux bleus du loup garou, à ses abrutis d'amis, à son nouveau livre, à ses yeux bleus. Il trouverait un plan, mais dans l'immédiat, il lui fallait dormir. Le repos classifierait un peu ses pensées.

Il se réveilla un peu avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait même l'impression d'y voir un peu plus clair. Bon. Pour séduire, il lui fallait être un minimum attrayant, quitte d'être beau. Peut être devait-il changer son style vestimentaire ? Mais non, il avait un uniforme. Peut être sa façon de le porter… non, ça ne changerait rien. Ou alors… utiliser un peu plus de shampoing ? Black et Potter n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de ses cheveux « gras ». Bon, d'accord, cheveux gras.

Un des avantages à être préfet, en dehors de pouvoir retirer un peu de points aux autres maisons, était la salle de bain. Grande, relaxante… Il alluma les différents robinet et ajouta du savon. Une fois l'eau à température, il entra de le bain. Il ne perdit pas un instant et commença à laver ses cheveux. « Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire parfois ! » grommela-t-il en prenant soin de répartir le shampoing partout.

Il se regarda dans le miroir avant de s'en aller. Il y avait une légère différence mais elle ne se voyait presque pas ou très peu. Par contre, au touché, ils lui semblaient plus doux. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pourrait jamais tourner une publicité pour les cheveux.

Il s'habilla à la hâte avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Seul, il s'installa en bout de table, non loin d'un groupe d'élèves de sa classe. Il aimait se tenir au courant en écoutant discrètement les conversations d'autres personnes, et puis, ça pouvait être pratique.

- Salut toi ! Bien dormi ? Demande une voix claironnante qu'il reconnu avec horreur.

- Arrête de faire comme si l'on était super proches et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, dit-il avec hargne.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un harpie pareille pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle soupire et s'installa près de ses camarades, comme si rien de s'était passé.

Les cours de la matinée n'étaient pas pour l'enthousiasmer. Histoire de la magie et Divination. Décidemment, il allait abandonner cette matière ridicule d'ici peu. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt que certains pouvaient avoir pour ces matières.

Le repas de midi sonne l'heure de sa libération. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle pour se remplir l'estomac. Bien évidemment, le trio écervelé de Gryffondor figurait parmi les premiers de la bousculade, comme des ogres affamés. Déjà qu'il les avait vu s'empiffrer la matin même, comment faisaient-ils pour manger autant ?

Il devait être l'un des derniers à s'asseoir. Il se fraya une place entre deux élèves plus âgés et commença à manger. Malgré qu'il n'eut que très peu d'appétit, il se força à avaler quelques bouchées de son repas. Il s'agissait d'être en forme pour l'après midi.

Après maintes hésitations, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la bibliothèque. Ce n'était qu'un « cours » en plus, de toute façon. Il n'y avait encore personne, il était en avance. Il s'installa et sortit quelques uns de ses cours pour réviser.

- Bonjour, dit Lupin à la bibliothécaire lorsqu'il entra.

Il regarda un moment la pièce, cherchant son camarade des yeux. Severus releva la tête et l'aperçu. Il lui fit un signe de tête et le Gryffondor se dirigea vers lui.

- Salut, Rogue, dit-il timidement.

- Lupin, répondit le Serpentard en guise de salutation.

- On commence par quoi ? Dit Remus pour brises le silence qui venait à peine de tomber.

Tant qu'à faire, valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps.

- Défenses contre les forces du mal et Sortilèges ? Enfin, théoriques, proposa Severus.

Ils étaient dans une bibliothèque après tout, ils n'étaient pas sensés faire de bruit. Le Gryffondor acquiesça et sortit une petite pile de feuilles qui avaient l'air d'être des notes.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'avoir les formules sous le nez pour faire quelque chose ! Dit Severus pour mettre un peu de gaieté dans la conversation.

Il se sentait plus ridicule que jamais. Essayer de répandre la joie, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas ne pas non plus l'appeler Santa Claus ?

- Les Serpentards ont une bien drôle de façon de compliquer, à croire que… Non rien.

Il s'arrêta et réprima un sourire, il n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu et faire des insultes-compliments.

- Que ? Dit tout de même le vert et argent en haussant un sourcil.

- À croire que vous n'en faites pas souvent.

Le Gryffondor s'était mis à rougir, un peu honteux.

- On en fait seulement à ceux qui le mérite, nuance, répondit Rogue d'un air mystérieux.

Remus se mit à sourire. De la façon dont il le faisait lorsqu'il était gêné.

- Donc, euh, quel sort nécessite de l'aide ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Alors…

* * *

_Haha, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ^^ _

_La suite est pour bientôt :D_


	5. On est quitte

L'Intelligence est Solitude

V : On est quitte

- D'abord… même avec un Protego, je n'arrive pas à éviter tous les sorts, demanda le Serpentard.

Il faisait référence surtout à ses cours de DCFM, mais aussi aux bagarres entre lui et les amis du lycan. Ce dernier réfléchit. Il ne savait toujours comment expliquer ce qu'il faisait, comment trouver les bons mots pour le décrire.

- Bien, le Protego n'est pas une solution absolue, même quand il est très bien maîtrisé. C'est aussi une question de rapidité. Le temps que tu bloques un sort, un autre t'arrive dessus, alors, il y a deux solution, la première, c'est que tu produises un meilleur Protego et que tu sois plus rapide, et que tu neutralises ton adversaire. Le seconde, est que tu évites les sorts et riposte tout de suite, mais il faut être encore plus rapide, et ça nécessite encore plus d'entraînement.

Severus hochait la tête. Cela semblait logique, mais il était tellement pris par ses potions durant son temps libre qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de penser à ça.

- Aussi, j'ai une autre question, dit Rogue, soudainement plus bas. J'ai cherché dans pas mal de bouquins mais, je n'ai jamais trouvé d'explications sur… comment on crée un sort.

- Euh, tu me prends un peu de cours… Pourquoi tu veux faire ça…

- C'est juste que, ça m'intéresse, enfin… je suppose que tu peux comprendre.

- Si tu veux, je peux essayer de me renseigner.

Il était un peu étonné de recevoir cette question. Jamais personne ne la lui avait posée auparavant. C'était pour le moins peu banal.

- Le dernier bémol concerne le sortilège de croissance. Pour le lancer, il n'y a aucun problème, mais j'ai un peu de mal à le stabiliser.

- Désolé de te poser cette question, mais tu es sûr que tu tiens ta baguette comme il faut ?

Rogue fut un peu piqué à vif. Mais il savait que pour quelques points supplémentaires aux Buse, il pouvait ravaler son orgueil.

- Montre moi comment tu fais, dit Remus en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne.

Se sentant plus bête que jamais, il s'exécuta tout en se concentrant.

- Attends ! S'exclama Lupin au dernier moment. Prend un crayon ou on va faire des dégâts.

- Oui, je n'y pensais plus, bougonna le Serpentard avant de reprendre.

Après tout, il n'était pas question de rendre les livres aussi grand que les armoires. Il fit le même mouvement qu'à son habitude, celui qui d'ailleurs était inscrit dans ses manuels. Il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer avec quelqu'un qui regardait par-dessus son épaule, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

- Voilà, c'est ici que ça coince, dit-il en stoppant l'autre élève, incline un peu ton poignet.

- Oui, mais par où.

En guise de réponse, Remus s'approcha de lui et modifia un peu la trajectoire en dirigeant la main de son congénère. Rogue, prit de cours, se retint quelque peu de respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas… à un contact physique.

- Recommence maintenant… Voilà ! Ça devrait être parfait maintenant.

- Alors on peut passer aux potions, dit le vert et argent avec un sourire confiant, ses yeux soudainement animés d'une lueur inconnue.

- L'examen de Slughorn est plutôt facile, dit-il.

- Facile pour toi, ricana Remus.

Sans compter qu'il avait trouver son questionnaire plus que simpliste.

- Déjà que tu me reprends sur ma façon d'écraser les ingrédients…

Pris à son propre jeu, il ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de répondre.

- Et toi sur ma façon de tenir ma baguette.

La situation était cocasse, chacun se lançait des petites piques un peu mesquines. Sans pour autant parvenir à vexer l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas que tu le fais mal, dit Severus, mais tu dois plus y faire attention. Il faut bien te concentrer, comme lorsque tu jettes un sortilège, …

Il continuèrent ainsi à se donner des conseils pendant plus d'une heure. Trouvant à chaque fois des petits trucs à se donner.

- Aller, j'y vais, dit Lupin, j'ai promis à James de le regarder jouer au Quidditch. On se revoit quand ? Fin de semaine ?

- Euh, d'accord, vendredi ? Hésita Severus.

L'autre jeune approuve avant de s'en aller. Rogue se rendit compte que cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il l'avait insulté. Soit plus que trois semaines avant les examens. Bon, ils étaient devenus seulement des connaissances, qui se voyaient pour les cours, mais ça lui convenait pour l'instant. Et en plus il lui faisait de la compagnie.

Après quelques recherches dans la réserve, à laquelle il avait désormais accès, il sorti de la bibliothèque avec deux autres livres, histoire d'occuper ses soirées.

Il sorti ensuite pour lire un peu près du lac. Les Gryffondors s'entrainaient contre l'équipe de Serdaigle alors il était tranquille pour un moment. Après avoir lu les trois premiers chapitres de « La naissancce des sortilèges », il décida qu'il était peut être bon de s'entraîner un peu à la pratique.

Il regarda autour de lui. Personne, parfait. Il pointa sa baguette sur un cailloux non loin de lui. Il marmonna l'incantation et fit son mouvement, comme Lupin le lui avait montré. Au vu de la facilité avec laquelle il le réalisa, le Gryffondor devait s'y connaître. Un peu comme lui avec ses potions. Ils avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. S'ils continuaient à se donner ce genre de conseils, ils pourraient presque sauter une année. Il se mit alors en tête de faire de même avec tout le programme des examens, qu'ils avaient revus à deux à la bibliothèque. Il avait bien sûr prit note des petits trucs donnés par le rouge et or, en échanges des siennes. L'entraide, une chose qu'il découvrait à peine.

Par contre, pour pratique la défense, il ne savait pas trop comment faire. Certainement lui proposerait-il le vendredi, pour un cours pratique. Leur professeur de DCFM étant à son goût, peu malin et incompétent.

Il se remit à sa lecture avant de rentrer au château pour souper.

De son côté, Remus soutenait les Gryffondors dans les tribunes. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien à côté de Sirius qui s'époumonait et criait à s'en rompre la voix. Avec Peter, ils brandissaient une bannière pour encourager l'équipe des rouges et ors.

- Au fait, les révisions, pas encore fini ? Lui demanda Sirius entre deux huées contre l'équipe adverse.

- Oui, je ne fais plus que retravailler, lui répondit Lupin malgré les cris de la foule.

Il était un peu perdu, sa nouvelle amitié avec Severus étant plus qu'inattendue. Mais il savait qu'à la veille des examens, il ne devait pas ennuyer ses amis avec ça. Ils le prendraient certainement mal. Puis rien n'était dis que ça allait durer. C'était peut être simplement pour les cours.

- On va gagner ! Dit la voix de James, quand son balais effleura les tribunes.

Remus recula un peu, sentant encore le vent du passage de son ami. Décidemment, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était né pour être sur un balais, même s'il aurait dû moins se… pavaner.

Effectivement, même pas dix minutes plus tard, James avait réussi à mettre la main sur le vif d'or. Il avait, grâce à cela, fait gagner son équipe. Une fois descendu de son balais, les trois autres maraudeurs virent le féliciter.

- On va manger ? Proposa-t-il. Je crève de faim moi.

Le Quidditch lui donnait toujours une faim d'ogre. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu l'énergie que cela devait coûter.

La semaine parut atrocement longue à Severus. Certes, il continuait de travailler, mais il devait admettre qu'il s'ennuyait un peu. Il aurait vraiment voulu que son plan aille plus vite, mais il fallait laisser le temps au temps. Il ne pouvait pas faire tomber quelqu'un comme Remus si facilement dans ses filets. Mais il savait, et s'en voulait d'ailleurs un peu pour penser comme ça, que sa naïveté était sa faiblesse.

- Alors, tu as progressé ? Demanda Remus qui venait de faire irruption dans la bibliothèque.

- Oui… même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, tes conseils m'ont été très utiles.

Voyons, il n'était pas toujours un salopard, il savait reconnaître les choses. Puis c'est quelques mots ne lui écorcheraient pas la gorge. Ou presque pas.

- Et de ton côté ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Pareil, répondit Lupin avec un sourire.

Rogue profita du moment de silence qui suivit pour sortir ses affaires de son sac. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour se tourner les pouces, alors autant continuer à se donner des conseils.

- J'aurais encore une question, dit Severus.

Dans sa voix, quelque chose avait soudainement parut hésitant. Lupin se retourna et attendit qu'il en dise plus. Ils avaient déjà revu presque tout ce qui était prévu pour les BUSE, que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ?

- Je me disais que tu savais peut être… Comment lancer un sortilège de… Patronum.

- Je… Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

Severus regarda ailleurs, comme pour se cacher.

- J'aimerais juste… être sûr de pouvoir me défendre.

L'ambiance était fortement retombée. C'est comme si, d'un seul coup, tout s'était suspendu. Les gestes, les paroles, les respirations.

Lupin ne pu s'empêcher de se poser beaucoup de question. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Peut être le Serpentard envisageait-il de devenir un mangemort, peut être qu'il voulait se protéger des détraqueurs pour cette raison, peut être qu'il voulait se mettre au service du mage noir qui émergeait, peut être qu'il se retrouverait après à Azkaban et essaierait de se protéger, peut être avait-il voulu s'améliorer pour être un meilleur psychopathe, peut être…

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comma ça, Lupin ?

Rogue se demandait pourquoi soudainement, l'autre élève le regardait avec des yeux aussi gros que des Cognards.

- Tu… tu veux devenir un mage noir, c'est ça ? Tu t'es servi de moi ?

Sentant le moral du Gryffondor redescendre au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait des imbécilités, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

- Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

Remus, qui avait tourné la tête en signe de mécontentement, le regarda à nouveau, le regard oblique. Il l'insultait en plus de ça ?

- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais choisi un type comme toi, qui sait réfléchir, si j'avais voulu devenir un mage noir. Je n'en aurais parler à personne… Tu penses vraiment que je suis un psychopathe en fait ?

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que… ben… je me méfie. Je veux dire, James me fait parfois quelques coups foireux, alors j'essaie d'anticiper…

- Je ne suis pas James, dit Rogue avec une mine de dégoût.

- Et moi non plus… Dit Remus. Excuse moi, je me suis emporté.

Rogue grogna. Il n'allait pas non plus laisser passer cela si facilement. Un psychopathe, non mais oh !

- On est quitte, dit le Gryffondor en souriant.

* * *

_Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais ce chapitre s'était perdu en route ! _

_Désolée pour cet oublie malencontreux, même si il n'y a pas eu trop de non sens :)_


	6. Les dernières révisions

L'Intelligence est Solitude

VI : Les dernières révisions

C'était le premier rire que Severus avait avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait pas pu décrire la sensation qui l'avait soudain envahi, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Il s'était senti à sa place pour une fois. Et apparemment, Remus ne semblait pas mécontent, lui non plus.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on commence par se faire confiance, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Rogue.

La confiance, oui. Il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais fait confiance à personne. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas non plus devenir un livre ouvert, mais s'il pouvait juste un peu… parler. Et puis, si le jeune Gryffon lui donnait sa confiance, c'était un pas de plus dans l'acheminement de son plan.

Tout se déroulait très bien apparemment. Il y gagnait de tous les points de vue pour l'instant, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, pour produire un Patronus, il te faut un souvenir très positif, un instant de bonheur intense, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Bien sûr que le vert et argent comprenait, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. De rien d'assez positif ou d'assez fort que pour produire un tel sortilège. Ses parents ? Sa famille ? Non, rien qui le remplisse de joie, loin de là d'ailleurs. Lily ? Non, il n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu au chat et à la souris, c'était fini désormais, il ne la laisserait plus le manipuler. Mais que lui restait-il…

Ses potions, ses bons points. Oui… C'était d'accord ce qu'il avait essayé à maintes reprises, mais sans grand succès. Seulement quelques étincelles ou de la fumée se produisait.

- Tu n'as pas de souvenir, qui te vient spontanément en tête ? Demanda Remus, sortant le Serpentard de ses pensées.

- Euh… non pas vraiment.

Au regard évitant du jeune homme, Remus comprit qu'il ne devait pas avoir toujours facile. Maintenant il n'allait pas non plus s'immiscer dans sa vie, après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Même s'il essayait, il savait qu'il se ferait remballer, alors, à quoi bon essayer ?

- Essaie de chercher, je suis sûr que tu trouveras, dit-il maladroitement.

- Plus que deux semaines avant les examens, je stresse !

- Calme toi, Queudver ! S'exclama Sirius en enfournant une fourchette débordante dans sa bouche.

- Non mais t'imagines, je ne serai jamais prêt !

- Je vous avais dit de vous y prendre à l'avance, dit Remus, affichant un petit sourire, tout en restant fort sérieux.

Il picorait de temps à autres dans son assiette, un livre entre les mains. Il passait d'ailleurs plus de temps à le lire qu'à se sustenter.

- Tu n't'arrêtes jamais toi, dit James, qui lui aussi mangeait de bon cœur.

- Semble-t-il que non, murmura le jeune homme, à nouveau replongé dans sa lecture.

Il regardait furtivement Peter s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose jusque là, préférant suivre James sur le terrain de Quidditch. Comme la majeure partie des élèves de Gryffondor d'ailleurs.

- De toute façon, je suis sûr que vous allez réussir, dit-il en relevant les yeux.

- Tu vas nous aider à tricher ? Demanda Sirius, tout à coup plus enjoué.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Ironisa le Lycan. Non… Je veux bien vous aider à réviser. Sinon, si vous étudiez, je vous aiderai peut être.

Il ne laisserait certainement pas tomber ses amis. Après tout, s'ils faisaient leur possible, il pouvait bien leur donner un petit coup de main. Enfin, sans exagérer. Ou presque. Il savait bien qu'il avait parfois des scribes derrière lui. Mais il prenait ça pour un compliment, bien qu'il ne soit que rarement persuadé d'écrire les bonnes réponses.

- Histoire de la magie, c'est vraiment trop ennuyeux, dit James.

- Tu n'as même pas ouvert ton cours ! S'exclama Sirius en rigolant.

- Toi non plus, cher Patmol, dit James, plus espiègle encore.

Remus et Peter se regardèrent en souriant. Plus amis que ces deux là, c'était presque impossible. Ils étaient presque comme les deux doigts de la main. Même si à eux quatre, ils étaient presque un groupe très soudé. Car oui, de temps à autre, ils se disputaient. Heureusement, cela était rare. Remus ne se brouillait que très peu avec les autres, mais le caractère des deux meneurs faisaient parfois des étincelles.

- Euh… Lupin ?

Rogue l'avait timidement interpelé dans un couloir vide. Il n'avait pas osé se manifester devant les autres élèves. Il s'était approché discrètement de lui après avoir vérifier que personne ne trainait dans le coin.

- Oui ? Demanda le Gryffondor, visiblement surpris.

- Euh… ben… ça te tente qu'on révise une fois les sorts pratiques ?

Vu le visage du Serpentard, Remus se douta très vite qu'il était embarrassé.

- Pas besoin de trouver des excuses, moi aussi je sais que la bibliothèque se remplit en cette période de l'année… Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on nous voit ensemble je suppose…

Décidemment, perspicace ce petit Gryffon, inoffensif de prime abord.

- C'est plutôt pour toi, je ne voudrais pas que tes… amis, te demandent de leur rendre des comptes.

- Oh… je suis désolé. J'ai l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat décidemment.

- Je ne suis pas altruiste, je te rassure, c'est aussi pour ne pas me faire tuer avant d'avoir mes BUSE en poche.

Remus ne su pas s'il s'agissait d'un sarcasme ou si son camarade était sérieux.

- Oui mais… on se verrait où ? Il y a pas mal de personne dans le parc avec ce beau temps.

- J'ai une idée mais… je ne voudrais pas que ça s'ébruite.

Remus resta un peu perplexe.

- La Salle sur Demande. En fait, c'est une salle qui…

- Je sais… Je n'y vais jamais, mais je connais.

- Mais… Comment ?! S'exclama Rogue, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction.

- C'est une longue histoire.

Et bien, cette drôle d'amitié leur réservaient bien des surprises apparemment. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- On se voit fin de semaine ? Demanda Lupin avant de s'éclipser.

Il n'y pas même le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Le lycanthrope devait certainement avoir adopter la philosophie du « qui ne dit rien consent ». Il commençait à bien savoir se défendre, il devait faire attention. Cependant, ce petit côté revêche le faisait sourire. Cela aiguayait un peu ses mornes journées.

- Servilus, tiens donc, t'ennuies mon pote maintenant ? C'est facile de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi !

La voix de Sirius retentit comme un tambour dans le couloir. Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas possible, il devait être dans un cauchemar. Tout se passait bien et voilà ce traître au sang qui venait tout ficher en l'air.

Remus ne su pas quoi répondre. Défendre l'ennemi l'aurait rayé des Maraudeurs, mais humilier le Serpentard était… dangereux. Alors, il valait mieux ne rien faire, même si c'était très dur pour lui.

Severus se retourna. Il ne laissa pas paraître la soudaine nervosité qui avait envahi son corps et se montrait glacial, comme à son habitude.

- Laisse moi tranquille Black, marmonna Rogue.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes au même moment.

- Décidemment, tu ne retiens rien ? Dit Sirius avec un sourire mesquin.

- Toi non plus, ah mais c'est vrai, il faudrait que tu saches quelque chose pour ça, répliqua Severus au tac au tac.

- Levicorpus ! S'exclama Sirius sans attendre.

James arrivait à sa suite, ainsi que Peter. Heureusement, la troupe de fan de Gryffondor ne les suivait pas, c'était déjà ça.

- Protego, murmura Severus en faisant un pas de côté.

Il évita le sort de justesse, étonné par son propre geste.

- Bien essayé, ricana-t-il devant l'échec de son rival.

Remus observait la scène d'un air amusé. Severus avait fait pas mal de progrès en défense, décidemment.

- Oh oh, si tu le prends comme ça, Impedimenta !

Severus se dégagea à nouveau de la trajectoire du sort. Cependant, une, peut être deux secondes après, il fut projeter par terre, cinq mètres plus loin. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains tandis que son corps heurta le sol violemment. Il mit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall, entrant dans le corridor.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder le Serpentard allongé par terre pour comprendre les faits.

- Ne vous ais-je pas défendu 1000 fois de ne pas vous battre Mr Black, oui oui, c'est valable aussi pour vous, Potter. Il suffit désormais ! Un seul faux pas et vous êtes interdits de Quidditch à VIE !

La vieille femme regarda tous les jeunes s'en aller. James et Sirius riaient déjà ensemble, suivis de leurs amis. Severus se releva, chancelant. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, il avait juste un peu mal au dos et à l'arrière du crâne.

- Mr Rogue, ça ira ? Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Oui, oui, merci, dit-il.

- Alors, DU BALAIS !

Il s'empressa de quitter les lieux avec une hâte sans pareil. Tout le monde était fou dans ce château !

Il arriva dans le dortoir. Il n'y avait presque personne. La plupart des élèves tentaient de se donner quelques tuyaux dans la salle commune. Il était tranquille. Il ouvrit sa table de nuit d'un mouvement de baguette. Se trouvaient à l'intérieures quelques petites fioles emplies d'un liquide rougeoyant.

- Potion de guérison, je t'en prie, fonctionne, dit-il avant de boire d'une traite son contenu.

Il avait prit l'habitude de tester ses potions sur lui-même, sachant désormais quels produits étaient toxiques. Il valait mieux être sûr après tout. Une douce chaleur envahit alors tout son corps. Comme si elle parcourait toutes ses veines.

Le soulagement se fit très vite sentir. Les endroits qui lui faisaient mal étaient désormais baignés dans une sorte d'apaisement. Il n'avait plus aucune douleur, ou presque, désormais.

Il émit un grognement de satisfaction avant de se coucher sur son lit. Il était tellement éprouvé qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en train de s'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla en catastrophe.

- Merde, chuis en r'tard, marmonne en se levant.

Il essaya de défroissé un peu sa robe, sans succès. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans un miroir.

- Mes cheveux ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'ils étaient en bataille. On dirait cet abruti de Potter !

Il s'empressa de les remettre en place, mit son sac sur son dos et couru jusqu'à la salle de classe du Professeur Flitwick.

- Excusez moi, Professeur, dit-il après avoir toqué à la porte.

- Je me demandais où vous étiez, Mr Rogue, personne ne le savait.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, mentit-il avant de s'asseoir.

Remus lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il savait très bien qu'il mentait. Il était dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours, il l'aurait vu si c'était le cas.

Le Serpentard ne le regarda pas même un instant. Il s'assit au premier rang, aucune autre place n'était disponible.

Lupin se sentait mal, même s'il essayait de ne rien montrer. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour aider l'adolescent, qu'il considérait désormais comme un ami. Et même s'il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que des Maraudeurs, ce n'était pas une raison pour rester les bras croisés. Il lui parlerait. Après tout, avec cet incident, peut être ne voulait-il plus lui parler.

La façon la plus discrète et la plus sûre, c'était de lui envoyer un hibou. Oui, c'était décidé, il irait à la volière après les cours.

* * *

_Voilà (enfin) la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaît :)  
__N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;) _


	7. Une lettre !

L'Intelligence est Solitude

VII : Une lettre ?!

_« Bonjour , Severus__…_

_C__'__est Lupin. J__'__espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne m__'__en veux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, mais je pense que mon intervention aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. _

_Réponds si tu es d__'__accord que l__'__on se voit tout de même. _

_Encore toute mes excuses, _

_Remus. »_

Il griffonna cela sur un morceau de parchemin propre entre deux cours. Ça lui semblait correct. Après tout, il n'allait pas non plus en écrire un roman. Ils pourraient s'expliquer de vive voix, ce serait certainement mieux.

- T'écris quoi Moony ? Demanda Sirius.

- Arf, dit Lupin en plaçant une main maladroite sur son parchemin. Une lettre pour mes parents, je leur donne un peu de mes nouvelles…

Il l'avait échappé belle. Il n'aurait surtout pas fallu que les autres s'en mêlent. Il ne voulait attirer de problèmes à personne. Puis, le Serpentard était plus sympathique avec lui, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter une amitié ?

- N'empêche, t'as vu comment j'ai envoyé Snivellus à l'autre bout du couloir, dit James, plus fier que jamais.

- J'avoue que c'était beau ! S'exclama Sirius sous le rire de Peter.

- Peut être, mais l'attaquer par derrière, c'était fourbe, non ? Dit Remus.

Après tout, Severus avait fait pas mal d'effort pour s'améliorer en duel. Peut être même d'ailleurs était-ce pour cela au fond. Et même si Remus n'aimait pas se sentir utilisé, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison de faire cela. Ce n'était pas très juste, ce que ces amis faisaient à leur rival.

- On s'en fiche, je l'aurais battu de toute façon, dit James.

Le lycanthrope retint un petit sourire. Il commençait à douter de cette affirmation désormais.

* * *

Severus déjeunait dans la grande salle, comme tout les matins. Il avait toujours cette angoisse de recevoir du courrier de ses parents. Ou plutôt de son père. Il voyait tant d'élèves qui recevaient de belles lettres de leurs proches, ou des petits cadeaux. Lui, au contraire, il espérait ne rien avoir. Car tout ce qu'il aurait pu obtenir, c'étaient des ennuis.

C'est avec un teint plus livide que jamais qu'il reconnu son hibou. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Il prit la lettre avec une drôle de précaution. Il la retourna et reconnu avec une colère mêlée de peur le sceau, et l'écriture immonde de son moldu de tuteur. Cependant, il ne l'aurait pas montrer. Il n'allait pas non plus étaler ses sentiments devant tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Il l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante, redoutant d'avance ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Des menaces, des insultes peut être…

_« Severus, _

_Je sais que tu passes tes Buse dans très peu de temps. Je tenais à te souhaiter un bon courage et j__'__espère que tu vas réussir. _

_À la maison, tout se passe bien ou presque. J__'__ai hâte de te revoir, _

_Ta mère, _

_Eillen Prince ». _

Severus eut un petit sourire ému. Cependant, il avait peur. Sa mère ne lui envoyait que très rarement des lettres. En général, elle le faisait lorsqu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Maintenant, il se faisait peut être du soucis pour rien. Il lui renvoya une lettre, pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle était sa seule famille…

Avant de repartir, le hibou laissa une autre lettre, plus petite cette fois, tomber à côté de son assiette. Il fronça les sourcils, qui donc pouvait lui envoyer une lettre. Peut être Lucius pour lui demander une énième service.

Il l'ouvrit sans attendre et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit le mot de Lupin. Il était toujours en colère de la dispute de l'autre fois. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour abandonner son plan, bien au contraire d'ailleurs.

Il soupira. Que de rebondissements pour cette cinquième année. Peut être allait-il enfin avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sa revanche.

Il se retourna et chercha Lupin du regard. Ce dernier picorait oisivement dans son assiette, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de donner à James et Sirius de l'intérêt pour leurs études. Il aperçu très vite qu'il était observé et sortit de ses pensées. Le Serpentard lui fit un discret signe de tête.

Remus sourit, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Pas du tout même. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir, il allait pouvoir réviser avec quelqu'un qui appréciait cela.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à leurs occupations respectives. Rogue ne tarda pas à prendre ses affaires pour s'en allant. Il supportait de moins en moins l'atmosphère de la grande salle. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il attendait surtout d'avoir des nouvelles de sa mère. Il espérait très fort qui ne lui soit rien arrivé.

- Coucou toi, ça faisait un petit bout de temps non ? S'exclama une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il lui aurait bien jeter un regard monstrueux, mais il n'en avait même pas l'envie. Il accéléra le pas et passa son chemin en prenant énormément sur lui.

La journée lui parut longue. Même interminable en fait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour occuper son esprit. Les cours étaient soit ennuyants, soit trop lents à son goût. Il essayait de ne pas se remémorer ses tracas et pourtant, il n'avait guère l'esprit tranquille. Son repas du soir lui sembla être de même que sa journée. Insipide. Il n'avait rien avalé. Il regardait les autres manger avec un dégoût manifeste.

Une lettre ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus. Surpris, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une enveloppe à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Encore ? Se demanda-t-il pendant un instant. Mais il ne niait pas attendre des nouvelles de sa mère avec impatience. Ou plutôt avec inquiétude…

Il ne lu même pas d'où elle venait. Ce n'était pas la peine, personne d'autre ne lui enverrait de lettre, encore moins à cette heure là.

_« Severus, _

_C__'__est très louable de ta part de t__'__inquiéter pour moi, mais je te rassure, je vais bien. Moi et ton père nous entendions mieux ces temps-ci, aussi ais-je pris le t__'__écrire pour savoir comment se passaient cette veille d__'__examen._

_Eilen Prince. »_

Un sensation de soulagement envahit tout son corps en un instant. Certes il ne pouvait affirmer que tout ce qui était inscrit dans la lettre mais il y avait forcément un fond de vérité. Il soupira. Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, il se sentit bien. Il était presque rassuré. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, le retour à la maison se ferait le cœur léger.

* * *

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, dit Lupin en arrivant dans le couloir désert.

- Oh… ce n'est rien… Balbutia Severus qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Gryffondor soit à l'avance.

Il fût encore plus étonné de voir avec quelle aisance il faisait apparaître la salle sur Demande. Décidemment, il ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

La pièce était exactement comme il l'avait imaginée. Plutôt grande, pour une fois. Une table de duel trônant magistralement au milieu, et quelques chaudrons sur les côtés. Tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin.

- Ça faisait un bout de temps ! S'exclama Lupin en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu es venu quand ici ? Demanda abruptement le Serpentard.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Remus en faisant la moue.

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Severus n'insista pas, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé depuis l'incident avec Sirius et James.

- Au fait, tu as toujours mal ? Demanda timidement le lycanthrope.

A la fois surpris mais content, il lui répondit que non, il n'avait plus mal. Il ne lui toucha pas un mot de sa potion, après tout, ce n'était pas une chose à ébruiter. Même s'il appréciait la présence du rouge et or, il n'allait pas tout de suite lui parler de sa vie privée. Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr qu'il était digne de confiance, après tout, l'air ne fait pas la chanson.

- Je me demandais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ?

Rogue sembla rougir un instant, mais le masqua très vite. Il avait été fort surpris de se retrouver étaler par terre malgré ses efforts.

- James t'a attaqué par derrière au moment où tu as évité le sort de Sirius. Pourtant, tu étais très bien parti, tu as fait pas mal de progrès.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Bien sûr, ses amis n'avaient pas remarquer cela, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'y faisaient pas attention et que leur seul but était de l'humilier.

Severus resta bouche bée un instant. Il ne recevait jamais de compliments, en dehors de ceux des professeurs. Les gens se moquaient de lui, mais jamais ne l'encourageaient. Il ne sut quoi faire d'autre que sourire. Il émit même une sorte de petit rire nerveux.

Ils commencèrent par faire un peu de duel. Rogue n'égalait pas le Gryffondor, mais il se trouvait plus performant. Il bougeait moins maladroitement et semblait un peu plus sûr de lui. Il avait même développer un certain goût pour les Sortilèges et la DCFM. Il pouvait remercier Lupin pour cela, il avait même envie de créer ses propres sorts.

- On passe aux potions ? Proposa le Serpentard à bout souffle.

- Déjà fatigué ? Demanda Lupin en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

Severus lui lança un sorte de moue-sourire. Il était à la fois vexée et amusé, mais ce n'était pas pour toi qu'il allait commencer à parler de ses sentiments.

Le Gryffondor leva sa baguette et dit quelques sorts pour ranger l'énorme table qui monopolisait une grande partie de la salle.

De son côté, Rogue amena les chaudrons vers eux, ainsi que les ingrédients. Chacun son domaine, après tout. Il n'appréciait pas trop que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à ses ingrédients. Enfin, aux ingrédients. La majeure partie des gens ne savaient tout simplement pas y faire assez attention.

- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par le mortier, dit Lupin, un sourire à peine caché.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis sarcastique, lança Severus avec ironie.

Ils en rirent un peu. Pas à gorge déployée comme le faisaient James et Sirius, mais un rire réservé et même peut être sincère.

Pour détourner l'attention, il posa un mortier devant le rouge et or, et en prit un pour lui-même. Il déposa en chacun d'entre eux des crochets de serpents.

- Voilà, regardes, fait comme moi, dit Severus en rougissant.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un regard rivé sur lui, et ça le mettait fort mal à l'aise. Au moins, pour une fois, c'était un regard qui n'était pas méprisant.

- Non, non pas comme ça, dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas s'énerver. Il ne faut pas appuyer aussi fort, sinon ça ne fera pas une bonne poudre.

- Euh, comme ça ? S'essaya Lupin en tentant de prendre exemple sur le vert et argent qui lui mimait le geste à faire.

« Rester calme, il faut rester calme » Se dit machinalement Severus en voyant les tentatives maladroites de l'autre élève.

- Attends, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de l'autre élève.

Ses mains se suspendirent un instant au dessus de celles du loup garou. Il se sentait maladroit, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Lui montrer, peut être. C'était entreprenant, mais s'il voulait réussir… Et puis, Sirius, à sa place, lui aurait bien montrer. Il suspendait toujours son souffle, sans trop savoir à quelle vitesse le temps s'écoulait. Il fit un effort colossal pour essayer de bouger ses bras, qui semblaient désormais plus dur que de la pierre.

Il avait l'impression d'être engourdi, mais il ne tarda pas à se mouvoir de nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Il posa sa main droite sur celle de Lupin. Il était hésitant, semblant attendre l'approbation du Gryffondor.

Remus eut un sourire un coin, un peu gêné, mais cela donna effectivement le feu vert à son camarade. Severus, le visage plus rouge que la bannière de la maison adverse, posa sa main sur la celle du Gryffondor, étonnement tiède, et lui montra délicatement le mouvement à effectuer.

* * *

_Désolée pour l'attente mais bon, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le blocus se rapproche. _

_Enfin, trêve de commentaires, il se passe enfin quelque chose ! Et oui, je n'allais pas non plus vous faire lire 30 chapitres pour ça. _

_La question étant, comment cela va-t-il évolué :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. _


	8. La fin de l'année et les mots de Lily

L'Intelligence est Solitude

VIII : La fin de l'année et les mots de Lily

Severus sentit son visage s'enflammer plus fort que jamais. Ce n'était plus un simple rougissement mais plutôt une chaleur diffuse dans son visage, et même tout son corps. Il guidait son élève dans ses gestes, afin qu'il soit le plus précis possible.

De son côté, Remus avait aussi changé de couleur. Malgré tout, il se laissait faire et restait attentif à ce qu'il devrait par la suite faire seul. La situation lui semblait improbable, jamais, de toute son existence, il n'aurait cru vivre ce moment pour le moins… perturbant.

La scène dura moins d'une minute, mais pourtant cela lui parut durer une éternité. Le Serpentard enleva finalement sa main, presque brusquement. Lupin avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Surtout en son fort intérieur à vrai dire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ancien ennemi puisse être si… gentil.

Il leva un regard inondé d'incertitude vers Severus. Ce dernier était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il préparait les ingrédients nécessaires à la suite de la potion, comme si de rien n'était.

_« Mais en fait__…__ ses cheveux__…__ ils n__'__ont pas tellement l__'__air gras__…__ du moins, pas autant que tout Poudlard le prétend »_ pensa-t-il en regardant l'autre jeune homme.

- Ensuite, euh, il faut ajouter des brins de valérianne dans le chaudron, non ? Dit-il afin de briser la glace.

- Oui… Tu ne connaissais pas déjà la préparation de cette potion, souffla Rogue, faussement agacé.

- Si, mais je me disais que de toute façon, tu aurais quelque chose à redire, répondit Lupin d'un air innocent.

Severus se retourna. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il avait vexé son camarade. Au vu du sourire satisfait qu'il affichait, semblait-il que non. Hé bien, il avait plus de répartie que prévu. Cela lui plaisait bien à vrai dire, ils ne s'entendraient peut être pas si mal.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'ironie, dit-il, amusé.

- Il en faut bien, surtout… enfin… parfois, avec James.

À ces mots, le Serpentard ne pu répondre. Il ressentit à la fois de la joie, savoir que son nouvel ami n'était pas dans une admiration niaise de Potter, mais aussi de la satisfaction, c'est qu'il lui arrivait de le remettre en place ! Il se disait bien que n'importe quel être doté d'un cerveau en état de marche ne pouvait être celui d'une groupie de cette pseudo-star.

- Tu sais, dit Lupin en continuant sa potion, je me demande souvent pourquoi tu n'as pas d'autres amis que moi… Je veux dire, il y a un tas de Serpentards et de Serdaigles qui sont relativement intelligents, et avec qui tu pourrais très bien t'entendre.

- Je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux gens… surtout après…

Il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas mentionner son nom. Il en était désormais à la phase de la colère. Prononcer ces deux syllabes l'auraient rendu furieux, lui auraient presque même écorcher la gorge.

- Oui mais… reprit un Lupin des plus timides, j'veux dire… pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que pour une fois, ce n'est pas une relation intéressée. On s'aide mutuellement, ça sort du cadre du profit dans lequel les gens essaient de m'inscrire.

Remus ne savait que répondre. Il se doutait que l'autre élève avait certainement raison. Il entendait beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard l'aborder juste pour les devoirs et les examens. C'était d'ailleurs des plus pathétiques…

- Euh… merci… bafouilla-t-il.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui poser cette question, mais c'était trop tard. Au fond, c'était déplacé… Il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il avait pitié du garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui. Cela ressemblait à du respect désormais. Remus ne savait plus où se mettre, il espérait juste ne pas l'avoir vexé, après tout, entre amis…

Severus prenait sur lui. Enormément. Il devait impérativement garder le contrôle sur lui-même. Il savait bien qu'au fond, il avait agi de façon plus qu'intéressée en choisissant le Gryffondor. Il avait déjà prévu ce genre de questions, et de plus en plus, il appréciait de passer du temps sa compagnie. Il pouvait de toute manière s'en faire un ami… L'étape supérieure lui semblant quelque peu insurmontable… Il ne s'était jamais senti… de l'autre bord. Cependant, il savait combien l'attirance psychique valait mieux que l'attraction physique, enfin, de son point de vue…

- Bon, je pense qu'il est l'heure, dit Severus en prenant conscience du temps écoulé.

Le rouge et or aida au rangement de la pièce, qui fût fini en seulement quelques minutes.

- En tout cas… merci, dit Remus.

Rogue se contenta de sourire avant de ramasser ses affaires. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Avec les examens, ils ne se verraient probablement plus, et cela était loin de l'arranger, lui et ses plans.

Il se dirigea un peu à contrecœur vers la porte, ayant l'impression qu'une fois fermée, elle réduirait à néant tous ses efforts. Il se sentirait certainement seul, après s'être habitué à la présence chaleureuse de Remus. Il était presque attachant en fin de compte.

- Donc… Je suppose que… on ne se verra pas avant un bout de temps, articula-t-il, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

- Justement, j'y ai pensé et je me disais qu'on pourrait s'envoyer des lettres, et peut être se voir un peu pendant les vacances, répondit Lupin.

Le lycan se sentait à son tour un peu coupable. À la fois de ses amis, et de leur tendance à tenter d'humilier le Serpentard, mais aussi par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit. Et aussi pour n'avoir presque rien fait pour l'aider lorsqu'il était en difficulté.

Il avait eu le courage de venir vers lui, de s'excuser. Et il savait que la fierté Serpentarde était fort tenace et il se comportait comme un ingrat.

- T'es pas obligé, soupira Rogue, refusant d'être prit en pitié.

- En tant qu'ami, dit le Gryffondor.

Il lui tendit sa main, désormais le dos bien droit. Comme s'il son honneur en dépendait. Certes le vert et argent trouva cela quelque peu exagéré, mais il n'allait pas non plus refuser.

Rogue prit la main de l'autre jeune homme et la serra énergiquement en guise d'approbation. Cela lui semblait tellement plus normal que quelques instants plus tôt.

- Moony ! T'étais passé où ? Demanda Sirius lorsque le Gryffondor fût de retour dans la salle commune.

- Je travaillais, moi ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Moi je t'attendais pour un petit coup de main, quémanda Black avec un air de chien battu.

Remus s'installa et commença à faire répéter le maraudeur. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ses cours avec Severus mais au fond, ce n'était pas si grave. Peter s'était joint aux révisions peu de temps après et Remus essayait de rendre cela interactif. Il commençait à prendre la main. James n'était pas dans les parages, certainement encore sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Après quelques temps, ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce.

- Faudrait peut être commencer à réviser James, lâcha Sirius sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Potter, fit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Surpris, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Lily venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et se tenait non loin d'eux.

- Pas encore, dit Sirius avec un sourire presque idiot.

- Très drôle, Black, vraiment, soupira-t-elle.

Ses cheveux roux foncés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines. Elle tenait un livre d'Histoire de la Magie dans ses mains.

Lupin la regarda avec un air incrédule. Non pas que sa présence le choque, mais il se posa mille et une questions. Pourquoi donc avait-elle repousser Severus d'une telle façon ? Si lui appréciait sa présence, pourquoi pas elle ? Elle était, il y a quelques mois - Ou plus réellement quelques années - sa meilleure amie. Peut être que la meilleure façon de le savoir était de lui demander.

- Excuse moi, dit-il en se levant d'un bond, je… je peux te parler un peu ?

Les traits de la jeune fille se détendirent avant qu'elle n'acquiesce. Ils se mirent à l'autre bout de la salle commune, laissant Peter et Sirius étudier ensemble. Ou du moins, vaquer à leurs occupations…

- C'est pour une question sur les cours ? Demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Pour une fois, non, admit Lupin en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Je me posais une bête question en fait…

Lily pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu avais vraiment l'air très amis avec… euh… Rogue, les premières années… et je me demandait pourquoi… à cause de cet _incident_… vous ne vous parlez plus…

Étonnée, la jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Si c'est encore un plan foireux de Potter pour savoir si je vais encore côtoyer S… Severus, tu peux bien lui dire que non. Je n'apprécie pas la personne qu'il est devenu… enfin… on ne l'apprécie pas…

- Lupin ! Evans est à moi alors bats les battes ! S'exclama James en entrant bruyamment dans la salle commune, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de prononce une seule syllabe que Lily et les autres maraudeurs étaient réunis et discutaient.

_« Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__elle a voulu dire par _ce qu'il était devenu _? Moi je le trouve plus sympathique. Je le trouve même un peu changé. C__'__est vrai qu__'__il a parfois des intérêts un peu spéciaux, mais ce n__'__est pas non plus inquiétant ». _

Remus regarda l'heure en soupirant. Les examens se rapprochant, il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait parfois du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il était même tenter de rouvrir ses cours pour réviser. Mais au milieu de la nuit… Il aurait certainement réveiller tout le dortoir.

Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon qui rejoignaient la salle des Gryffondors et s'installa dans le divan près de la cheminée. Malgré la douceur du mois de juin, le feu crépitait et réchauffait l'atmosphère.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Severus. À cet instant étrange qu'ils avaient vécus. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer. Il avait un nœud dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. C'était tout de même un peu anormal, comme situation, se disait-il. Enfin, il était le porte-parole officiel de la différence alors ce n'était pas cela qui allait lui faire tourner le dos aux marginaux. Il en faisait partie. Ce serait comme tourner le dos aux Gryffondors.

_« Je vois aussi de la loyauté. La volonté d__'__avoir et de servir ses amis. De l__'__intelligence, mais surtout, du courage__…__ Mmmh, le choix est difficile, mais tu serais bien à__…__ GRYFFONDOR ». _

Les paroles du choixpeau résonnaient dans sa tête alors que son regard s'était perdu quelque part dans les flammes qui s'agitaient. Mieux valait à Gryffondor… Il ne tarda pas à remonter se coucher, il ne devait en aucun cas accumuler de la fatigue.

* * *

- Installez vous, l'examen va commencer, annonça la voix froide du Professeur McGonagall.

L'examen écrit paru durer des heures. James et Sirius semblaient tenter de se faire passer des messages. Certains des copions, se disait Remus en souriant. Il prenait soin de se décaler un peu sur son siège de temps en temps. Du moment qu'il n'avait pas d'ennuis, il pouvait bien donner un petit coup de main.

De son côté, Severus était plongé dans sa copie, écrivant des lignes et des lignes. Il avait apparemment beaucoup à dire.

Lorsque Remus sortit de la salle, il discutait avec les Maraudeurs. Il vit Rogue passer devant lui. Devant les répliques acérées de ses amis, il ne put qu'avoir un pincement au cœur. La vie était injuste parfois…

L'examen suivant était la théorie sur la DCFM. Remus sourit lorsqu'il vit la question « Définissez par trois fois un loup garou ». Il ria intérieurement. Celle-là, il ne pouvait pas la rater, à moins d'être un imbécile.

Il eut fini avant tout le monde. Il jeta un regard inquiet aux autres élèves. Tous semblaient encore écrire leurs réponses. Severus, toujours couché sur sa feuille, faisait de même. Remus vérifia pour la énième fois son questionnaire. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait écrire de plus. Il était toujours nerveux lorsqu'il avait fini en premier. Il n'aimait pas de remettre son questionnaire avant les autres. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, et que le professeur lirait sa copie pour s'occuper.

Une fois dehors, il en parla de bon cœur avec ses amis proches. Plus qu'à passer les examens pratiques et ce seraient les vacances… Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

- Les professeurs n'arriveront même pas à lire sa copie tellement il y aura de tâche de graisse dessus, lâcha Sirius.

Lupin ria jaune. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait annoncer à ses amis qu'il avait fraternisé avec le Serpentard. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Il fut content de se voir très bien réussir sa potion lors de l'examen du Professeur Slughorn. Même si elle n'était pas parfaite, elle était meilleure que celle de ses amis. Ils étaient populaires avec les filles, lui était populaire avec les notes, si l'on put dire.

D'ailleurs, il en fût de même pour Rogue, lors de son examen de Sortilège. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise dans ce cours auparavant. Ce n'était pas non plus un sans faute, mais bien assez pour qu'il en soit fier.

Il cru voir, au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'il sortir de son examen, le jeune Lupin. Il pressa le pas, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Sur place, il ne vit qu'un élève de Serdaigle se promener seul. Il avait certainement rêver. Depuis quand il voyait Remus partout ?

* * *

_Voilà, pour ceux qui me lisent, excusez moi l'attente, mais les examens approchent. Cependant, ma détente d'écriture ne me quittera pas :) _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, moi en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup à l'écrire. _

_Merci à vous en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à reviewez ^^_


	9. Correspondances

L'Intelligence est Solitude

IX : Correspondances

Severus tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves. Tous se bousculaient afin d'avoir les résultats. Il put entendre des « _Youpi, j__'__ai mes BUSE, je les ai ! ». _Mais aussi les pleurs de certaines et certaines qui découvraient leur résultat.

Il était d'une humeur exécrable, quelle idée de se lancer là dedans ! Cependant, il voulait avoir ses résultats au plus vite afin de retrouver sa mère. Quitter ce lieu où au fond, il ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui.

Il fût plus que soulagé de ne pas avoir un des Maraudeurs sur son chemin. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça pour pourrir sa journée. Il parvint alors à dégager un peu son chemin et à apercevoir le panneau des résultats. Sur le morceau de parchemin il voyait son nom. Il suivit la ligne malgré la bousculade perpétuelle. Il passait. Il vérifia au moins 5 fois. Il passait. Il le savait depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais c'était la confirmation officielle. Il s'en alla avec le sourire. Il ne lui suffirait plus que d'aller chercher ses résultats au soir.

- Bouge de là, cria Sirius en se faisant bousculer par un autre élève.

Il poussa les quelques personnes étant encore dans son passage et atteint le panneau.

- Je passe ! James, toi aussi ! Remus, pareil ! Peter, attends, je te cherche, tu passes aussi ! Même toi Evans !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, bien que soulagée de ses résultats. Remus, à côté d'elle, sauta dans les bras de James, ne pouvant pas contenir sa joie. Il était tellement heureux. Il s'était tant inquiété pour ses résultats.

- Faut que t'aies confiance en toi, Moony, dit Sirius une fois sorti de la foule.

- Puis tu as passé beaucoup de temps à réviser, ajouta Peter.

Il ne s'était presque jamais senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment là. Ils étaient tous ensemble, et le seraient encore l'année prochaine. Chaque année, il avait ce soulagement. Cette fois, ce fût encore plus joyeux, il avait ses BUSE, ce n'était pas rien !

- Bien, votre directeur de maison va désormais vous remettre votre diplôme dans lequel figurent vos résultats, annonça le Professeur Dumbledore à la grande salle, remplie d'élèves qui se voyaient pour la dernière fois de l'année.

Les noms furent appelés les uns après les autres. Chaque maison, l'une après l'autre. Severus ouvrit son bulletin à peine assis.

Il vit des O un peu partout. Sauf deux E en Histoire de la magique et en Botanique, ainsi qu'un A en Divination. Il émit un petit grognement de mécontentement. De toute façon, il n'aurait plus jamais cette matière de toute savoir, à son plus grand bonheur.

- Et maintenant, la remise de la coup des quatre maisons ! Annonça le directeur. Avec respectivement 426 points, Gryffondor et Serdaigle sont en troisième place. Avec un total de 440 points, la deuxième place revient au Serpentard, et enfin, avec 482 points, la coupe des quatre maisons revient à Poufsouffle !

Dès l'annonce du deuxième, la salle était en effervescence. Les Gryffondors souriaient de bon cœur, en jetant un regard accusateur à James et Sirius, qui avaient fait plus perdre de points qu'en gagner.

La salle, ainsi que les bannières, se colorèrent de jaune et de noir. La coupe fut remise au directeur de maison des Poufsouffles.

Severus montait ses bagages dans la Poudlard Express avec peine. Ses valises semblaient trop lourdes pour son corps maigre. Il n'avait pas ramené de Whisky Pur Feu pour son père, c'était hors de question. En plus, il n'allait pas s'encombrer d'une autre chose encore.

Sirius, passant par là, poussa le Serpentard, qui tomba en avant. Il trébucha sur sa valise avant de s'effondrer sur le quai, toutes ses affaires s'étalèrent par terre.

- Black, je me vengerai, murmura-t-il. Je me vengerai…

Il releva la tête et rejeta ses cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux. Il commença à ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient au sol. Remus s'était agenouillé et s'était mis à l'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Lupin, Grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis désolé qu'ils t'ennuient comme cela… Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne… puis, je voulais quand même te dire au revoir…

Severus s'arrêta net. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Lui dire _au revoir_… Même sa mère ne cherchait pas à le rejoindre sur le quai de la gare pour lui dire au revoir.

Il clôtura sa valise, fourrant un peu n'importe comment les derniers vêtements qui trainaient.

- Merci beaucoup, bafouilla Rogue avant de s'empresser de remonter dans le train.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder là. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit le voit là, ainsi, avec le Gryffondor. Sans compter la situation gênante. Il avait été bien assez humilié comme cela. Puis, il était plutôt gêné. Tous les événements semblaient tellement irréels. Et tellement troublants.

Il trouva un compartiment vide et y entreposa ses affaires. Il entendait déjà la voix de James alors qu'il était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Lily avait-elle pu se faire berner par cette imbécile.

Le train n'allait plus tarder, tout le monde s'agitait. Severus aussi se sentait nerveux à l'idée de rentrer chez lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour la même raison que les autres. Il avait peur de retrouver l'ambiance familiale, même s'il avait hâte de retrouver sa mère.

Remus, assis près de la fenêtre, regardait le château s'éloigner avec nostalgie. Le paysage défilait sous le rythme des rails, tandis que le bâtiment s'entourait de brume. Plus que deux années. Deux années dans ce lieu où il se sentait enfin chez lui.

- Evans, tiens, tu nous manquais presque, tu veux te joindre à nous peut être, demanda James avec son plus beau sourire.

- Non merci, je m'en passe volontiers, répondit cette dernière en passant son chemin.

Elle leur adressa cependant un regard amusé. Elle ne les dépréciait pas autant qu'elle le laissa paraître. Après tout, ils étaient aussi ses amis, malgré leurs âneries.

Remus mourrait d'envie d'aller s'installer un peu dans le compartiment du Serpentard. Il savait qu'il y serait au calme. Ils pourraient discuter tranquillement de sujets autres que le Quidditch. Puis, Severus lui semblait de plus en plus sympathique. Sans compter qu'il n'allait plus le revoir avant un certain temps… Peut être que l'année suivante, ils ne se parleraient même plus… Ce serait vraiment dommage.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela il le savait. James, Sirius ou Peter se demanderaient où ce qu'il était au bout de deux minutes, alors au fond, ça ne rimait à rien. Et puis, le compartiment de Severus n'était peut être plus vide.

Remus se mit alors à réfléchir à la lettre qu'il lui enverrait. Après tout, il savait que le Serpentard ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Le trajet lui paru durer une éternité. Il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Les arbres se dessiner à l'horizon. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire de ses vacances. Voir ses amis, certainement. Quoi d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas trop encombrer ses parents.

- Moony, t'as l'air ailleurs, ça va ? Demanda Peter.

- Oui Queudver, je suis juste un peu pensif…

- Tu as tes BUSE pourtant…

- Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, chaque _mois_ je suis un peu nerveux.

Peter ne dit rien en retour.

- Bon, je vais faire un tour, dit Sirius afin de rompre le silence.

Le Gryffondor s'en alla, il avait une folle envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Il laissa ses trois amis discuter ensemble avant de s'éclipser.

- On se ferait bien une petite soirée un de ces quatre, nan ? Lança James.

- Oui, ce serait sympa, dit Peter.

Remus acquiesça, si ce n'était pas durant la pleine lune, c'était avec grand plaisir. De plus, cela l'aidait à se sentir moins seul durant les congés.

- Je prévois de m'entraîner un peu au Quidditch pendant les vacances, vous viendrez me voir.

- Ne te tracasses pas, James, on viendra te voir de toute façon, répondit Lupin en rigolant.

Cornedrue avait arrêté de leur proposer de faire des auditions pour être dans l'équipe, c'était peine perdue. Peter n'était pas vraiment sportif, et Remus savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée vu son état. Sans compter qu'il pourrait souvent être absent régulièrement.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Sirius avait décliné. D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, il se demandait où il pouvait bien être.

Assis à son bureau, dans sa petite chambre, Remus avait devant lui un parchemin vierge. Certes pas des meilleures qualités, mais c'était toujours ça. Sa plume restait figée au dessus du papier. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« Cher Severus… » ? Non, cela faisait trop intime. Bien que pour la forme, ce n'était pas si mal. C'était peut être trop formel d'ailleurs.

« Severus… » ?

Non, ça faisait mec pressé qui ne savait pas faire des lettres correctes.

« Mr Rogue » ? Se dit-il en souriant intérieurement. Il penserait recevoir une lettre du Ministre de la Magie.

Non.

_« Cher Severus, _

_Je t__'__envoie cette lettre afin de savoir comment se passe le début de tes vacances ? Tu es bien rentré chez toi ? _

_De mon côté, j__'__essaie de travailler un peu mes potions, afin de ne pas perdre la main, et je me remémore tous les conseils que tu m__'__as donné. _

_Je sais que tu ne peux pas te servir de la magie chez les moldus, mais j__'__espère que tu fais pareil de ton côté. _

_Enfin, je n__'__en doute pas. Même si l__'__on ne se connait pas encore très bien, j__'__ai remarqué certaines choses. Tu es travailleur, surtout lorsque les matières t__'__intéressent. Presqu__'__exclusivement en fait._

_J__'__espère que tu vas bien, _

_À bientôt j__'__espère, _

_Remus Lupin ». _

Il relu une dernière fois sa lettre. Elle était simple. Neutre. Juste ce qu'il fallait. S'il n'avait pas de réponse, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il allait savoir s'il avait réellement lier une amitié avec le jeune homme.

- Papa ? Ça t'ennuie si j'emprunte le hibou ? Demanda Remus une fois dans la cuisine.

- Pas de problème, Remus, pour envoyer une lettre à qui cette fois ? Sirius ou Peter ? Demanda-t-il.

Remus tenait souvent son père au courant des lettres qu'il envoyait, comme ça, il savait où se trouvait le hibou familial. La dernière avait été pour James.

- Non, pour quelqu'un d'autre cette fois-ci, dit-il en rougissant.

Mr Lupin sourit. Son fils semblait avoir un nouvel ami, c'était bon signe. Il avait peur que celui-ci ne s'intègre pas dans son école. Mais pour une fois, tout semblait bien se passer.

Il remonta dans sa chambre avec un sentiment de satisfaction, s'allongeant ensuite sur son lit.

Lorsqu'il reçu la lettre, Severus était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il en avait assez entendu. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait fait l'objet que de remontrances.

_« Et mon Whisky Pur-Feu, espèce de bon à rien ! »_

_« Je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes ! »_

_« Ramasses les morceaux de verre, j__'__ai fais tombé mon verre »_

_« Ça prétend faire de la magie et même pas capable de faire ce que je dis »_

Il vit un hibou qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il espérait seulement qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Ministère.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisse entrer l'animal et pris la lettre qu'il portait. Le hibou était plutôt petit, ses plumes allant du brun clair au blanc. Il avait l'air tout sauf méchant. Severus tenta de lui faire une caresse sur la tête. La bête se laissa faire sans broncher. Malgré tout, l'impatience commençait à envahir le Serpentard. Il regardait la lettre, posée sur sa table de nuit, sans trop savoir s'il devait l'ouvrir ou non.

Il fût presque étonné de voir le hibou faire volte face avant de repartir. Peut être un signe, se dit-il.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y reconnu presqu'instantanément l'écriture du Gryffondor. Il commença à l'air, nettement plus enthousiaste. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas avouer, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un, quelque part, pensait à lui. Quelqu'un se souciait de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas.

Il voulait répondre, mais… il ne lui venait aucune idée. Il ne voulait pas faire un lettre toute simple avec un « ça va et toi ». Non, il savait que ça ne rimait à rien. Il se remit à la potion qu'il avait laisser bouillir le matin même. Décidemment, il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que Lupin ne le contacte.

- Un peu de foie de rat, dit-il en ajoutant l'ingrédient dans le chaudron.

Certes il n'aimait pas trop toucher ce genre de chose, mais c'était un peu comme de la viande crue. Destiné à la consommation, sauf que dans son cas, cela pouvait être utile voir indispensable.

_« Cher Remus, _

_Les vacances se passent plutôt bien. J__'__avoue que je ne t__'__ai pas répondu tout de suite parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et puis, je ne vais pas fatiguer nos hiboux._

_Bien sûr que je suis rentrer chez moi, où voudrais-tu que je sois. Enfin, je veux dire__…__ C__'__est une question un peu futile, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pensé à moi. _

_Je travaille beaucoup mes potions pour l__'__instant, je n__'__ai pas grand-chose de plus à faire. _

_Au revoir, _

_Severus Rogue ». _

Il se sentait à la limite du ridicule. Mais bon, il n'allait pas lui dire que ses vacances étaient pire qu'un enfer et qu'il aimerait sortir de là. Non, certainement pas. Il envoya son hibou sans trop tarder. Il ne voulait pas que son père tombe sur son parchemin. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

_« Et en plus, mon fils est gay ! » _S'exclamerait-il sûrement. Et bam, il s'en prendrait une.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait toujours en tête son plan, même si il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouver Remus fort sympathique. Mais de là à dire qu'il aimait les garçons… Non !

Remus passait l'après midi chez James, avec les autres Maraudeurs. Ils jouaient à la bataille explosive.

- Je parie que Moony va encore gagner ! On devrait faire des équipes ! Protesta Sirius, se rendant compte de sa défaite imminente.

- Ce serait injuste ! Dit James.

- Non, j'ai les moins bons points, et Remus les meilleurs, ce serait équitable ! Dit Sirius, presque fier d'être un cancre.

- Haha, ça n'a aucun rapport, Patmol, s'exclama Lupin.

Ils continuèrent à jouer, riant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient juste contents d'être tous réunis.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, Moony, remarqua Peter.

- C'est dans deux jours, intervint James.

Remus rougit, il n'aimait pas trop parler de ce genre de chose. Mais il savait que la plupart du temps, ses amis vérifiaient le calendrier.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi, demanda Sirius.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas… admit le Lycanthrope.

- Bien sûr que non ! Quelle question ! S'exclama James.

Il était déjà plus que gêné que ses amis soient des animagus non déclarés à cause de lui. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait faire une grosse bêtise s'il parvenait à sortir de sa cachette. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire remarquer.

Il rentra chez lui fin de l'après midi. Il aperçu une lettre sur son bureau. Il avait presque perdu espoir que le Serpentard y réponde, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il l'ouvrit sans même réfléchir.

- Pas d'autres choses à faire ? Se dit-il à lui-même, étonné. Je ne suis pas sûr que tes vacances se passent bien moi…

Il griffonna une autre lettre. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'en faire autrement, c'était presque la pleine lune.

- Tes amis viennent avec toi, demanda son père.

- Oui, dit Lupin avec un grand sourire.

- Je… je suis désolé… marmonna l'homme, le regard soudainement éteint.

Remus ne comptait pas le nombre de fois que son père s'était excusé auprès de lui. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait pas tellement lui en vouloir. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une tare, après tout, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute.

- Ce n'est rien papa…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire qui apaiserait les souffrances de son père. Peut être le temps. Une fois qu'il aurait un diplôme, peut être trouverait-il un travail, il lui montrerait à quel point il peut vivre avec cela.

_« Cher Severus, _

_Comme tu pourras le constater, je n__'__ai pas trop le temps de t__'__écrire cette fois ci. Pas la peine de te dire pourquoi je présume. _

_Si ça te tente, on pourrait se voir une après midi, dans à peu près une semaine ? J__'__ai l__'__impression que tu te sens un peu seul, mais je ne te prends pas en pitiés, c__'__est amical. Prends le temps d__'__y réfléchir, je ne verrai pas ton message avec quelques jours. _

_Si ça te convient, Vendredi ? _

_À bientôt, _

_Remus. » _

Il fut étonné de voir que le jeune homme n'avait signé que de son prénom. Il ne l'avait fait que lorsqu'il s'était excusé. Certainement était-il pressé dans les deux cas. Ou se voulait-il être plus proche ?

Le Serpentard pris la lettre et la rangea dans une boîte qu'il cachait soigneusement dans le fond de son armoire, sous ses vêtements. Là où son père ne chercherait jamais une bouteille en somme.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour le souper.

- Eileen, sers moi un verre de vin, dit Tobias en lui tendant son verre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, elle ne souhaitait plus se prendre la tête pour l'instant. Severus lui jeta un regard inquiet, comme pour lui demander si tout allait bien. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il savait que ce serait son _père_ qui répondrait. Mrs Prince lui répondit par un petit sourire triste. Le cœur de Severus se serra un peu plus, si tenté qu'il soit encore présent.

Effectivement, ses vacances ne se passaient pas bien...

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Même si peu de personnes me suivent, je tiens à remercier celles qui le font :) _


	10. Enfin seuls

L'Intelligence est Solitude

X : Enfin seuls

Lupin était allongé par terre, exténué. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il aurait aimé ne plus vivre. Ne plus souffrir de cette façon chaque mois. Certes il avait un peu moins mal que lors de ses premières transformations, mais cela était toujours une torture. Il regarda autour de lui. La lune devait être couchée, il était dans son état humain. James, sous forme de cerf, dormait, Queudver entre ses pattes avant.

Remus sourit. Ils étaient mignons. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Le chien noir manquait à l'appel. Peut être était-il sorti prendre l'air. Il s'en voulait de traîner toujours ses amis avec lui lors de ses transformations. C'était dangereux pour eux, même si lui l'était moins en leur présence.

- Severus, vas faire les courses pendant que je range le salon, dit sa mère.

Le jeune homme ne posa pas de question et s'exécuta. Il prit la liste que lui tendait Mrs Rogue, et la mit dans sa poche, ainsi que l'argent nécessaire. Il sortit de la maison sans se faire prier, c'était l'occasion pour lui de prendre un peu l'air. Il se dirigea vers la supérette du coin de la rue.

Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il allait répondre. Il ne supportait pas être pris en pitié. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour partir de chez lui, ne fût-ce que pour quelques heures.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante, sortir de chez elle.

Il entra dans le modeste magasin. Il salua la vendeuse à contre cœur, pensant très fort _« Moldu__…__ Pfff, même pas digne d__'__intérêt ». _Il prit dans les rayons les quelques affaires dont il avait besoin. De la nourriture, presqu'exclusivement. Un homme passa derrière lui et le bouscula. Heureusement, il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Sinon, il n'aurait pas manqué de la sortir.

Il rentra chez lui trois quart d'heure après son départ. Sa mère n'était plus dans les parages. Il déposa les courses sur la table de la cuisine avant de tout ranger. Une fois la tâche terminée, il retourna dans sa chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il sorti de son bureau une plume, de l'encre, et un parchemin vierge. Il n'eut même pas à hésiter sur les mots qu'il allait écrire. Il utiliserait la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

- Tu devrais penser à le changer d'école ! Entendit-il.

La voix grave de son père semblait faire trembler les murs de sa maison.

- Et pour le mettre où, répliqua sa mère d'un ton hautain.

- Chez des gens _normaux_, insista Tobias.

- Justement, il n'est pas _normal_. Tout comme moi. Dit-elle sèchement.

- À la différence qu'il n'arrivera jamais à rien ! Hurla l'homme.

Severus, assis désormais en haut des escaliers, avait entendu toute la dispute. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas prête d'être finie apparemment. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander si tout cela était de sa faute. Peut être cherchaient-ils des prétextes pour se disputer, mais ce n'était pas le genre de sa mère. Alors, il était peut être réellement le problème.

L'adolescent versa quelques larmes silencieuses en entendant la suite de la conversation. Le ton ne cessait de monter. Il n'entendait rien d'autres que leurs voix qui s'élevaient l'une contre l'autre, inlassablement.

Il aurait voulu partir, s'enfuir à toutes jambes… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et d'une certaine façon, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa mère seule avec _cet abruti_.

Remus reçu la lettre dès que la pleine lune fut finie. Il était un peu étonné que le Serpentard ait accepté, mais content en même temps. Il espérait tout de même qu'on ne lui poserait pas un lapin. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance en Severus, même s'il s'efforçait d'oublier son côté… Serpentard. Il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il appréciait beaucoup la présence de l'autre jeune homme. Ce qui serait d'ailleurs vu d'un très mauvais œil par ses amis. Du moins s'ils étaient au courant. Certes il ne voulait pas le faire pour l'instant, mais si son amitié avec Rogue perdurait, ils seraient bien au courant un jour ou l'autre. Il aimait bien les conversations qu'ils avaient. Ils élevaient leurs pensées lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Et cela, c'était plutôt unique. Il n'avait jamais été dans un état tellement _unique_, avec qui que ce soit.

Sur le parchemin, l'heure, la date, et le lieu étaient déjà indiqués. Il pouvait le recontacter si cela ne lui convenait pas, mais c'était bon pour lui. Ils se retrouveraient à 13h, devant chez Fleury & Bott. Un bon choix, certainement pas innocent, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait tant les bibliothèques.

Remus était arrivé un peu à l'avance. Il n'y avait pas grand monde début juillet. C'était normal en soi. Le temps lui paraissait s'écouler au ralenti. Il regarda l'heure.

_12h48... _

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir si tôt aussi ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus grand-chose d'autre à faire.

_12h51..._

Seulement trois minutes venaient de s'écouler ? Il devait y avoir un problème, cela lui avait paru durer un petit quart d'heure. Il vit une ombre se dessiner au coin de la rue. Il se redressa un peu, tenta de défroisser un peu sa chemise, et tourna la tête. Il ne s'agissait que d'un passant quelconque.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Dit une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il sursauta et fit quelque pas dans le sens opposé, avant de reconnaître la chevelure noir corbeau de Rogue. Celui-ci, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, affichait un petit sourire amusé.

- Mais, je ne t'ai pas vu venir ! S'exclama le Gryffondor, encore sous le choc.

- Je viens de… l'allée des embrumes, dit-il plus bas, par la cheminée.

Lupin cacha son étonnement. Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à faire.

- J'en oublie mes manières, bonjour.

Il lui tendait désormais sa main. Remus haussa un sourcil, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Il avança timidement sa main pour serrer celle de son camarade. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne vit même pas les joues de Severus qui s'étaient un peu colorées.

- Tu veux qu'on entre, demanda le Gryffondor.

Le vert et argent acquiesça. Malgré ses refus, sa mère lui avait donné un peu de sous pour qu'il puisse s'acheter quelque chose, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il retrouvait un ami. Une fois entré, il regarda avec un intérêt particulier les livres de potions.

- Lupin… enfin, euh… Remus, dit-il. Regarde.

Il lui montrait du doigt un ouvrage concernant la création de sortilèges et de sorts en tout genre.

- Super ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Il ouvrit le livre et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer. Severus parti de son côté, dans le rayon des potions. Remus, le voyant s'en aller, regarda l'autre jeune homme. Le garçon maigre flottait dans ses habits usés. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas meilleure figure, avec sa cape rapiécée. Le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il jeta à son tour un coup d'œil vers l'autre garçon. Leur regard se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés un moment. Rogue, finalement embarrassé, sourit timidement avant de tourner la tête.

Remus de son côté, ne savait pas pourquoi il avait soutenu si longtemps le regard de l'autre élève. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme s'il avait été déconnecté pendant quelques secondes. Il n'était plus plongé dans son bouquin, mais plutôt dans les yeux d'onyx du Serpentard.

Il sentit tout son visage s'enflammer alors qu'il replongeait littéralement la tête dans son livre. _« Mais__…__ qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il m__'__arrive ? » _se demanda le jeune homme.

_« Merde__…__ C__'__était quoi ça ? Pourquoi il m__'__a regardé comme ça ? J__'__ai rien sur le visage, j__'__ai vérifié avant de partir. Est-ce que j__'__ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Non, je ne pense pas__…__ Alors, pourquoi il me fixait comme ça ? Peut être que__…__ que mon plan fonctionne__…__ Mais pourquoi je me sens si bizarre ? » _Les pensées de Severus ne cessaient de faire des tours dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse y répondre. Les événements actuels étaient pour le moins troublants.

Pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé, Severus prit la parole.

- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Dit-il innocemment en revenant vers le Gryffondor.

- Oui, et toi ?

Rogue répondit en montrant l'ouvrage sur les potions qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque en fin d'année.

- Je n'avais pas pu le finir. Il était vraiment sympa… Murmura-t-il alors qu'ils allaient payés leurs ouvrages.

Ils sortirent du magasin et décidèrent de se promener un peu. Severus jeta tout de même un regard inquiet, afin d'être sûr de ne pas être vu. À part quelques passants inconnus, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Arrivé dans un parc, ils commencèrent à se promener. Le soleil était haut et brillait fort, le ciel était bleu pour une fois. Il n'y avait presque pas de nuage.

- Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de prendre une cape, dit Remus en enlevant celle-ci de ses épaules.

Il ne lui restait que sa chemise bleu ciel un peu délavée et il se sentit plus léger. Severus, malgré la chaleur, portait un pull beige, semblant avoir subi multiples lavages. Il s'effilochait à certains endroits.

- Tu… tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non… ça va… dit Rogue.

Il n'aimait pas s'exposer au soleil. Il préférait rester chez lui à faire des potions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait la peau aussi pâle. Les seuls fois où il sortait, il se mettait à l'ombre des arbres.

- Tu veux qu'on s'installe, qu'on discute un peu, proposa Remus vu qu'ils ne parlaient pas depuis quelques temps.

Severus approuva son idée, lui aussi avait envie de se poser. Il demanda tout de même à pouvoir se mettre à l'ombre. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, cela lui rappela certaines après midi avec Lily. Même s'il n'y pensait presque plus, de temps à autre, des souvenirs remontaient. Il s'assit par terre à côté de Lupin. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc à cette heure là.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, enfin… Je veux dire, commença Remus. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Je veux dire, moi aussi. Financièrement c'est pas la joie. Et je suppose qu'avec tes parents c'est pas trop ça non plus, enfin, tu n'es pas très souriant…

- Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça, répondit froidement Rogue.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce Gryffondor de vouloir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'allait pas ouvrir son cœur à un garçon si… Si… adorable. Non. Niais.

- En tout cas, reprit-il comme si de rien était, je suis content qu'on soit amis. Je suis sûr qu'on a beaucoup plus en commun qu'on ne le pense…

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était en train d'essayer de s'introduire dans sa vie, là, non ? D'accord, c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait… Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment songé.

- Je pense aussi… Si ce n'est les amis.

- Tu sais… Ils ne sont pas toujours corrects mais… Ce sont les seuls qui m'ont acceptés tel que j'étais…

Il marqua une pause. Comme pour attendre l'approbation du Serpentard.

- Ils ne t'aiment pas parce que tu étais amis avec Lily… Je pense qu'ils sont aussi un peu jaloux… Toi elle te parlait, puis tu es bon élève…

Severus se retrouva soudainement submerger par l'émotion. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure afin de rester de marbre. Ses yeux s'embuaient mais il continuait de tout garder pour lui. Comme s'il voulait ravaler sa tristesse.

- Et toi, tu es la première personne qui m'accepte comme je suis, dit-il avec difficulté.

- Mais Lily, c'était ton amie…

- Elle m'aimait pour ce qu'elle voulait que je sois…

Remus s'était rendu compte qu'ils conversaient d'un sujet délicat. Il était certes un peu trop tard, mais il tenta de rectifier le tir.

- Tu sais, tu es aussi la seule personne qui ne me demande rien en retour…

- Je ne te demande pas de me préférer à tes autres amis… Dit Rogue.

- Non, c'est juste que… c'est différent avec toi.

Severus se tourna vers le Gryffondor. Toutes les questions semblaient s'être envolées de son esprit. Il voyait Remus qui lui souriait d'une façon adorable. Maintenant, il devait dire qu'il avait un peu trop chaud.

- Tu sais, je pense que je peux avoir confiance en toi, dit Lupin avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe.

- Tu es bien le seul… Dit Snape en baissant la tête.

- Tu m'as dis que j'étais le seul à avoir un cerveau, alors au fond, ça devrait te suffir, non ? Dit Remus en rigolant.

Severus s'étendit à côté du lycanthrope. Il avait une drôle de sensation en lui d'être à nouveau si proche de quelqu'un. Il était si bien en cet instant présent. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester là une éternité. Même avec Lily il ne s'était jamais sentit si heureux. Il avait le sentiment d'être compris. Peut être par l'ami de son pire ennemi, mais peu lui importait. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ce plan… Mais il s'était tout de même rapproché de Remus, ce n'était peut être pas un hasard. Mais… Quoi ?

Il ne devait pas penser ce genre de chose. Il ne devait plus se laisser avoir par ses sentiments, il n'en avait que souffert.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Lupin qui observait le ciel.

- Je me demande pourquoi on ne s'est pas parlé avant… Dit Rogue, qui souriait intérieurement.

- Tu es à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor, la voilà ta raison.

- Ça paraît futile et pourtant, dit Severus, ayant du mal à garder ses yeux sur les nuages et non sur celui qui se trouvait côté de lui. Si tu n'avais pas autant de courage, tu serais à Serdaigle… Tu es trop bon que pour être à Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas une question de bonté, tu es juste… plus sournois…

Remus aurait voulu lui donné une petite tape sur l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait, bien qu'il y ait un fond de vérité, mais il n'osa pas.

Ils passèrent leur après midi à discuter. De tout et de rien. Severus refusa cependant de trop s'ouvrir au Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas trop vite s'accrocher. Prendre le risque d'apprécier les gens, c'était prendre le risque de souffrir, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

- Je vais y aller, dit Rogue, il faut que j'aide ma mère à faire la cuisine.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, dit Remus en se levant d'un bond.

Il tendit sa main pour aider Severus à se lever. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, accepta la bras tendu du Gryffondor. Il se leva maladroitement et manqua de tomber sur son camarade. Sur le moment, il se rattrapa à l'épaule du jeune homme, oubliant en passant qu'il était un peu fragile. Ils vacillèrent quelques instants.

- Excuse moi, dit Severus qui aurait préféré finir six pieds sous terre.

- Y a pas de mal, dit Remus. On retourne jusqu'au chemin de traverse ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je pourrai facilement rentrer chez moi.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et le vent soufflait un peu plus fort qu'en début d'après midi. Remus avait remis sa cape, et ils marchaient désormais tranquillement sur les pavés. C'était le silence radio dans la tête de Severus. Il ne pensait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout cela le dépassait.

- On se revoit bientôt ? Demanda timidement Rogue.

- Bien sûr, tu peux passer chez moi, un de ces quatre, répondit Lupin, plus souriant que jamais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement de deux rues. C'étaient là qu'ils devaient se dire au revoir.

- Bon bah… A bientôt alors, dit Severus.

La suite, ce fût, de toute part, une surprise. Le Serpentard allait s'en aller lorsqu'il vit que Remus se rapprochait de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Comme si aucun des deux ne s'y attendaient. Étrangement, le vert et argent se laissa faire. Lupin était désormais beaucoup plus proche de lui. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Gryffondor avait posé une main sur son épaule, lui ne savait pas où mettre les siennes. Il n'osait pas tenter quelque chose. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser, et au bout d'un instant, il finit par se laisser aller.

- Je… j'y vais… Dit Remus en se sauvant, une fois qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je… désolé…

Severus n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'autre jeune homme était parti. Il n'y avait plys que sa cape qui semblaient s'éloigner. Le Serpentard était appuyé contre un mur, et se dirigea ensuite vers l'allée des embrumes, totalement perdu. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou cela venait réellement de se produire ?

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plus ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre parce qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose de concret :)  
__N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! _


	11. Confidences

L'Intelligence est Solitude

XI : Confidences

- Tout va bien Remus ? Tu m'as l'air fort pâle, dit sa mère alors qu'ils prenaient leur repas du soir.

L'adolescent bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à une affirmation. Il ne savait toujours pas qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille. Embrasser un ami ! Embrasser un Serpentard ! Embrasser un garçon ! Embrasser… Severus Rogue ! Tout de même, il s'était mis dans de beaux draps. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment en sortir. Peut être que ces quelques secondes venaient de ruiner cette ébauche d'amitié qu'ils avaient construite durant leur fin d'année.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il remonta dans sa chambre sans attendre. Il devait absolument ce changer les idées. Arrêter de penser à Severus et… aux instants qu'ils avaient partagés.

Il prit le livre qu'il avait acheté et commença à le feuilleter. Autant dire qu'une partie de ses économies y étaient passées. Il dévora les premiers chapitre, avide de connaissance. _« Severus aimerait sûrement savoir ça__…__ ». _Le Serpentard lui avait posé des questions sur ce sujet. Oh non. Il y repensait déjà.

Il voulait tellement prendre un parchemin, lui écrire, et s'expliquer. Mais que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Soit il l'avait fait intentionnellement, mais dans quel but ? Soit il s'était laisser guider par ses instincts. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'au fond de lui, il était attiré par Severus. Pourtant, aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne semblaient s'adapter à lui. Il était certain de ne pas l'avoir fait en tout état de conscience, ou dans un but précis. Ça lui était venu, plutôt… instinctivement.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas… ni homo, ni amoureux de Severus… bafouilla-t-il en rangeant son livre.

Et si les Maraudeurs venaient à l'apprendre. Oh non… Sa vie était fichue. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il fasse cela… Il se coucha de bonne heure, il se sentait surmené. Et surtout, triste. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait tout perdu. Ou du mois qu'il allait tout perdre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se glissait sous sa couette.

* * *

- Severus, tu es sale ! Dit sa mère en le voyant rentrer. Où as-tu été traîner ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Son fils avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ses habits étaient un peu salis.

- Tu t'es encore battu ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence aux fréquentes incartades de Poudlard.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu tant sourire depuis son admission à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce nouvel ami semblait le réjouir.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'aider sa mère, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se sentait bien. Pour une fois, il n'en avait que faire que ses parents lui crient dessus. Il avait la drôle d'impression d'être au dessus de tout ça. Il s'était sentit ainsi la première fois qu'il avait parlé à Lily. Peut être tout cela l'avait-il simplement rendu nerveux. Il commença alors un monologue dans sa tête.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien ? Peut être parce que j__'__ai un nouvel ami__…_

Tu appelles toujours ça un ami, toi ? Il t'a embrassé.

_J__'__ai remarqué. _

Ton plan à l'air de fonctionner.

_Je me demande si__…__ je ne devrais pas en rester là. _

Après tant d'effort… Et puis, tu le ferais certainement souffrir si tu coupais les ponts.

_Et j__'__apprécie sa compagnie. Il avait l__'__air tellement désolé quand il est parti. Peut être que c__'__est lui qui va couper les ponts. Je ne m__'__attendais pas à ce qu__'__il fasse un premier pas vers moi. Il faudra certainement que j__'__en fasse un en retour. Je n__'__avais pas même imaginé que ça irait si loin d__'__ailleurs. Je pensais que ce serait plus__…__ désagréable. Ce ne l__'__était pas tellement. »_

_._

Il avait encore du mal à concevoir tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Sans compter que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, enfin, avec son consentement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agirait d'un garçon. Et encore moins qu'il apprécierait.

Un bruit vint interrompre ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappait timidement à la porte de sa chambre. Sa mère. Son père ne se serait pas donné la peine de toquer, ou même de se lever de son fauteuil pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Entre ! Dit-il distinctement, sans pourtant savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Severus, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait moins froid qu'à l'habitude. Je voulais savoir… tu vas bien ?

Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'adolescence, il ne parlait plus vraiment avec sa mère. Du moins, il ne se confiait plus à elle. Ni même à personne. Et parfois, il devait admettre que cela faisait beaucoup, cela pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu changé… Commença-t-elle.

Il savait combien sa mère pouvait être douce et gentille sous ce masque froid et distant qu'elle gardait presque constamment. Il la regarda un instant. Elle ne semblait pas être en pleine forme. Ni même en forme.

- C'est rien… Dit Severus, tentant malgré tout de rester impassible.

Sa mère fit quelques pas et fit un signe de la tête pour demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit. L'adolescent lui répondit par un hochement de tête en guise d'approbation et elle l'invita à venir près d'elle - Ce qu'il fit.

- Tu sais… Je me demande si tu n'as pas inventé toute cette histoire d'ami… Parce que tu me sembles…

- Je n'ai pas menti, dit-il pressement, de peur que ça lui retombe dessus par la suite.

- Tu me sembles amoureux, continua sa mère comme s'il n'avait rien dit. 4

Severus avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait que la tête qu'il faisait venait tout simplement de le trahir. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que sa mère devinerait cela si facilement.

Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sa mère le fixait toujours, alors qu'il bafouillait. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit au courant.

- Il ne le sera pas. Et puis, tu sais que je sais me taire sur certaines choses. Il a mit du temps pour savoir que j'étais une sorcière.

Il y eut un moment de brève suspension. Comme pour laisser au jeune homme l'occasion de réfléchir.

- Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle, piquée de curiosité.

Severus hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire. Il était démangé par l'envie d'en parler autour de lui, mais il n'avait personne. Sauf elle, qui lui demandait même de parler de _lui. _

- Serpentard ? Dit-elle malicieuse.

L'adolescent vira au rouge. Sa mère avait elle aussi été répartie à Serpentard. Et elle croyait dur comme fer - comme lui avant - que les gens de la maison adverse étaient insupportables.

Il secoua la tête avant de murmurer :

- Gryffondor.

Sa mère ne sembla qu'à peine surprise. Après tout, c'est vrai, il lui avait un peu parlé de Lily au début, et elle avait fini à Gryffondor. Même si après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne voulait plus en parler.

- Enfin, presqu'à Serdaigle, selon moi.

- Tu l'aimes ? Dit-elle, essayant une nouvelle approche.

Severus ne savait pas combien de fois plus il était rouge désormais. Il jouait avec la couette du bout des doigts, n'osant même plus regarder sa propre mère.

- En fait… c'est parti d'un… d'une vengeance… dit-il, se rendant compte de l'absurdité et de la puérilité de son acte.

- Elle le sait ?

- Non, mais tu poses la mauvaise question, dit-il pour essayer de la mettre sur la voie. Il se voyait très mal lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

- Elle t'aime ?

- Je crois, enfin, j'espère… On s'est… on s'est embrassé. Et tu poses toujours la mauvaise question.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard interrogateur et quelque peu agacé où pouvait-il bien vouloir en venir. Elle ne cachait cependant pas sa joie. Elle voyait son fils aller mieux, c'était pour elle la plus belle des récompenses.

- Je ne pensais pas… que je pouvais… avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un… _comme ça_. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser toute la journée.

- C'est donc ça les lettres ?

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de la réponse, elle se disait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, même pour Lily il n'envoyait pas de lettres si souvent.

- Si tu l'aimes, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-elle calmement.

- Si, c'est l'ami de mes ennemis et …

Elle tenta de le rassurer. Il était en phase de devenir un adulte, comme les gens de son âge, cette rivalité devrait bien vite cesser.

- Et puis, si c'est réellement l'amie de ces gens là, ils comprendront, non ?

Severus fit la moue. Oui, peut être. James avait eut l'air d'accepter son amitié avec Lily au début. Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était plus amical, mais plutôt sentimental. Et il s'agissait d'un garçon.

- Quel était l'autre problème ?

- C'est important ? Demanda le jeune homme pour détourner la conversation.

- Tsss, je sens que ça te tracasse, tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Il était vrai que le vert et argent avait très envie de le dire à quelqu'un. Il tenta de prononcer cette phrase qui lui écorchait pourtant la gorge.

- cestungarçon, marmonna-t-il.

- Excuse moi, mais je n'ai pas compris, dit la femme qui avait pourtant essayer d'écouter l'information.

- C'est… c'est… un _garçon._

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Maintenant, il avait peur de la réaction de sa mère. Est-ce qu'elle aussi, elle allait se mettre à le haïr ? À le haïr pour un plan qui se retournait contre lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, ignorant la chaleur intense qui lui brûlait les joues.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, dit elle après quelques minutes de silence. Puis, tu es encore jeune, tu n'es pas au stade de faire ta vie avec. C'est peut être juste… une... expérience. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu… étonnée.

Il lui fallu quelques temps pour encaisser l'information, qui semblait malgré tout, dure à avaler. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son fils unique lui faisait une sorte de coming out. Après avoir rassurer le jeune homme, et discuter de son « bien-aimé », elle sortit tout de même pour reprendre ses esprits.

Severus était soulagé. Il se sentait tellement plus léger. Cependant, le lycanthrope avait eut l'air plus troublé que lui. Probablement n'oserait-il pas revenir à la charge. Il allait donc falloir qu'il prenne les devants cette fois.

_« Cher Remus, _

_Je suppose que tu es aussi troublé que moi suite aux évènements récents. _

_Tu sais tout comme moi que ce n__'__était peut être pas un accident. Enfin, je ne le prends pas mal. Et je pense qu__'__il faudrait que l__'__on prenne une décision. Il y a trois options. Sauf peut être si tu en trouves une autre._

_1. On coupe les ponts et on fait comme si rien ne s__'__était passé, on tire un trait sur notre relation. _

_2. On oublie juste le dernier évènement et on reste amis. _

_3. On envisage peut être autre chose. _

_Je dois t__'__avouer que si je devais choisir, je prendrai la 2, ou alors la 3, tout dépend de toi. _

_Sincèrement, _

_Severus. »_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais s'il ne faisait pas cela, il ne serait jamais fixé. Puis valait mieux tant qu'il n'était pas encore trop accroché, trop… amoureux. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'admettre.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il envoya sa lettre. Il espérait vraiment que la réponse serait favorable. Puis, c'était Remus qu'il l'avait embrassé. Ça voulait certainement dire qu'il avait un petit quelque chose ou pour lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Ce qu'il espérait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Le Gryffondor fut réveillé par le bruit de vaisselle venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il se leva et s'étira. Il avait passé une nuit agitée. Il enfila quelques habits et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fit la bise à ses parents et s'installa à table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il se saisit d'une tartine, qu'il enduit à contrecœur de confiture avant d'essayer de la manger. Cela avait cependant un mal fou à passer. Il avait la gorge nouée.

- Tout va bien fiston ? Demanda son père après une gorgée de café.

- Oui… je suis juste… fatigué, dit-il avec ses piètres talents de menteur.

L'adulte n'insista pas, si son fils avait envie de lui parler, il le ferait quand il le sentirait.

- Au fait, quelque chose pour toi est arrivé très tôt ce matin ! S'exclama-t-il, espérant que cela pourrait redonner le sourire à sa progéniture.

Remus leva la tête pour voir ce que son père tenait dans les mains. Une lettre. Probablement d'un Maraudeur, ils avaient parlé de se faire une soirée dans le courant de la semaine.

Par politesse, il ne l'ouvrit pas durant son repas. Il essayait de terminer sa tartine avant de boire son jus de citrouille. Il aida sa mère à débarrasser ainsi qu'à faire la vaisselle. Une fois tout cela fini, il saisit la lettre et il monta dans sa chambre au calme, pour la lire.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture fine et soignée de Severus. Il la referma sans réfléchir, n'osant pas lire. Et si le Serpentard lui annonçait qu'il allait rendre l'_accident_ public. Ou même, son statut. Plus personne ne voudrait lui parler. Il devrait changer d'école, il n'aurait plus d'amis. Toutes ses pensées le terrorisèrent. Il serra la lettre contre lui.

- Remus, soit courageux, lis-la. Se dit-il pour prendre du courage.

Sans conviction, il déplia la lettre qui s'était quelque peu froissée.

* * *

_Session d'examen finie, il est temps de reprendre l'écriture :)  
__J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre est à venir ! _


	12. La réponse

L'Intelligence est Solitude

_Désolée pour le temps, je suis un peu débordée pour l'instant, mais je suis à nouveau motivée pour continuer cette fic, qui, d'une certaine manière, me tient à coeur :)_

_Par contre, attention, évocation de violence ! _

XII : La réponse

Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois qu'il dû relire la lettre. Il se frotta les yeux, relu encore et encore, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Ou alors, il s'agissait des Maraudeurs, qui avaient découvert le pot aux roses ! Non, voyons, il savait que personne n'était présent le jour où il l'avait embrassé.

Il s'était attardé sur une phrase en particulier. _On envisage autre chose_. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre par là ? Certainement pas ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Certes cela lui avait effleuré l'esprit plusieurs fois durant les dernières semaines mais… Non ! Il en était hors de question ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Il avait beau s'inventer toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables pour se rendre à l'évidence, mais il savait que cela était vain. Il s'avait que depuis ce jour un peu étrange dans la salle sur demande, il avait senti quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quiconque auparavant. Du moins, jamais aussi fort.

- Non, non et non, je ne suis pas gay ! Être un loup garou est déjà bien assez de problèmes ! Jura-t-il dans sa chambre.

C'était pourtant une évidence. Il ressentait quelque chose pour le vert et argent. Il n'était pas spécialement beau - quoiqu'il aimait beaucoup sa façon de le regarder - mais il adorait la personne qu'il était. Il manquait juste que ce soit une fille.

Était-ce réellement un problème pour lui ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais ç'en serait un pour les autres. Pour tous ceux qui le regardaient déjà de travers.

Il parcouru à nouveau la lettre. Severus choisirait la 2... Ou la 3 ? Cela était presque évident. Cela signifiait la 3. Cette lettre signifiait alors une sorte de… déclaration. Etonnement, Remus n'était même pas gêné. Il était flatté et même soulagé. Il n'avait pas à justifier son acte.

_« Peut être que__…__ qu__'__il m__'__aime. Et moi ? Je ne sais pas__…__ Je l__'__aime bien mais__…__ Je l__'__apprécie vraiment beaucoup__…__ trop. »_

N'était-il pas temps pour lui de tirer un trait sur que les autres pensaient de lui ? C'était facile à dire.

- Comment savoir si je suis amoureux ? Se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il jouait nerveusement avec l'insigne de préfet qui lui avait été attribué l'année précédente. Le Directeur lui avait attribué parce qu'il était le plus sage de la bande. Alors il devait être à même de prendre des décisions.

Sa main était suspendue au dessus du parchemin. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il devait certainement prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre ça à la légère.

Il rangea la lettre en dessous des autres. Il n'allait pas non plus la laisser à vue.

- Lunard ! T'es là haut ? Demanda quelqu'un du bas des escaliers.

Il sortit de sa chambre à la hâte et regarda par-dessus la rampe. Sirius se tenait nonchalamment en bas, et le regardait avec un air amusé.

- Ne me dit pas que tu étais en train de dormir à cette heure ci ? Ricana le Black.

- Non, je… je lisais.

Remus n'avait jamais été un bon menteur, il espérait simplement que cela ne se remarquerait pas trop.

- Tu lisais quoi ?

- Un livre, répondit Lupin avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu lisais plutôt ton lit ou ton bureau.

Remus bouscula légèrement son ami pour lui signifier à quel point ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Il souriait cependant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le lycanthrope tout en se rendant au rez-de-chaussée.

- Salut Remus, dit une voix féminine dans son dos.

Lupin fût quelque peu étonné de voir que Lily se tenait dans sa cuisine. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver avant les autres garçons.

- Euh… Salut, répondit-il, encore un peu sous le choc.

_« Il faut que je me change les idées, que je fasse le point. Que j__'__en parle peut être__…__ Enfin, sans dire de qui il s__'__agit, ce serait peut être mieux__…__ » _

Le jeune homme se torturait l'esprit, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il était tiraillé par l'envie de tout raconter à ses amis, car il culpabilisait de garder tant de choses pour lui. Seulement, si ils étaient au courant qu'il s'agissait de Snape, ils ne pourraient pas le supporter. Et peut être que la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre. À ce moment là, il perdrait peut être même Severus.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, le Serpentard ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. Il voyait des hiboux partout. À chaque fois, son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre. Et puis finalement… rien. Son espoir s'en voyait tirailler de haut en bas.

- À table ! Entendit-il alors qu'il avait une fois de plus cru apercevoir un oiseau s'approcher de leur petit maison.

Il descendit sans grand enthousiasme. Il arriva dans la cuisine et aida sa mère à servir la nourriture. Avec dégoût, il mit des pâtes et de la sauce dans son assiette.

- Mets m'en plus ! Grogna celui-ci en versant du vin dans son verre.

Il s'exécuta, de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une dispute. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas manger. Sa mère non plus. Et il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas que des éclats de voix.

- T'en as mis à côté ! Nettoies ! Ajouta son père d'un ton méprisant. Tu n'es qu'une lavette de toute façon !

Severus serra les dents. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas sortir sa baguette, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en cas de besoin. Ne pas répondre. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Il prit un chiffon et essuya la tâche à côté de l'assiette en question. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir et se servit. Il n'avait pas très faim. Il prit tout de même de quoi tenir la journée.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il subtilisa discrètement le reste de son assiette. Au cas où il n'aurait pas l'occasion de mange dans la soirée ou dans la nuit. Lorsque son père restait dans le salon jusque tard le soir, il ne pouvait pas se glisser dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit sans le réveiller.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda Tobias lorsque son fils quitta la pièce.

- Dans ma chambre… Répondit platement Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Insista le père en voyant le jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler de la nourriture dans son dos.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme s'était déjà emparé de son poignet. L'assiette se brisa en mille morceaux par terre tandis que leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Severus ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer la douleur lancinante qui commençait à envahir son bras.

- C'est les clochards qui bouffent dans les poubelles !

En guise de réponse, le garçon tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte et de se reculer, ne supportant plus le contact rapproché avec son Moldu de père.

- De toute façon tu n'es qu'un moins que rien ! Cracha l'homme de sa haute stature.

Severus secoua à nouveau son bras, plus énergiquement cette fois, dans une tentative désespérée.

- Et en plus tu te permets de me snober et de me frapper, c'est du beau… Cria son père avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le jeune homme tenta à nouveau de repousser son paternel, qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant.

En guise de réponse, celui-ci lui décocha une droite en plein visage. Severus sentit son poing heurter son visage, avant que sa tête ne vienne se cogner dans le mur. Il s'écroula par terre tandis que l'homme était toujours planté devant lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre… Voilà ce que tu es… Dit il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Severus s'était couvert le visage de sa main, se servant de l'autre pour ne pas s'étaler totalement au sol. Sa main était tâchée de sang, son arcade saignant quelque peu. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'entendit pas sa mère arriver. Elle tenta de regarder son visage, pour voir si ce n'était pas trop grave. L'adolescent la repoussa avant de se lever. En vacillant, il rejoignit sa chambre, qu'il ferma à clé.

Il ouvrit son tiroir, et y prit la potion au liquide rouge qui atténuerait ses douleurs. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il voulait tellement ne pas pleurer. Mais son visage ainsi que son dos le lançaient incroyablement fort.

Une fois que la potion eut commencé à agir, il pu enfin se reposer un peu. Il se réveillera quelques heures plus tard. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Avait-il beaucoup dormi ? Il se leva et enduit son visage de baume régénérant. Comme quoi, ça servait beaucoup de savoir faire des potions. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain. Personne ne semblait être réveillé. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. La blessure se voyait encore et était tenaillante, mais il pouvait mettre ses cheveux devant. Il sursauta de peur lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il entendit sa mère se lever et se rendre à la porte d'entrée.

Curieusement, il se dirigea à l'étage du dessous.

- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda sa mère à la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

- Je reviens, dit-elle en chuchotant.

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte et chercha son fils des yeux. Il se tenait timidement devant la porte du salon.

- C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle discrètement.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien sonner sa porte ? Et de surcroît, de si bon matin ?

- Je pense que c'est… enfin… tu sais qui, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de quitter la pièce.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit vainement Rogue.

Il ouvrit la porte. Malgré qu'il fût au courant de la personne qui se tenait probablement devant chez lui, il fût tout de même surpris de voir le Gryffondor sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait fait un petit effort vestimentaire et portait des habits du dimanche.

- Salut Severus… Dit timidement le rouge et or.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait à la fois l'impression que c'était un cauchemar, mais aussi un rêve. Il ne voulait pas de ce garçon chez lui, dans sa maison, ou même dans sa rue. Pas avec ses parents, surtout, son père. Mais en même temps, il était heureux de voir que le jeune homme s'était déplacé jusque chez lui. Peut être pour lui mettre un râteau, mais au moins, il le lui dirait en face.

- Euh… je… bonjour… Bafouilla Severus.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer. Non, surtout pas.

- On peut parler un peu ? Demanda Remus.

- Je… je vais juste m'habiller, et on ira faire un tour, d'accord ?

Les yeux du vert et argent semblaient suppliants et Lupin n'hésita même pas à accepter. Rogue ferma la porte et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla sommairement avant de se précipiter dehors.

- On s'éloigne un peu ? Mon… père… dort encore.

Remus fit mine de rien et suivit le Serpentard. Il marchait vite, et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Du moins, moins que d'habitude.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Ouais… ouais… t'en fais pas… Marmonna Severus.

Il était profondément inquiet quant à la décision du garçon. Un, deux, trois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Décidément, il lui serait bien utile de maîtriser le sort de légilimencie. Enfin, il ne l'utiliserait pas sur Lupin. Non, plutôt sur quelques autres… personnes.

- J'ai bien réfléchis tu sais, dit Remus, dont la gorge commençait à devenir sèche.

Une boule s'était nouée à l'intérieur de son estomac. Il hésitait. Comment dire. Comment lui dire.

Une fois arrivés dans un parc, ils se posèrent sur un banc, après que le jeune Rogue ait pris soin de vérifier qu'il était suffisamment loin de chez lui.

- Tu sais, je suis désolée pour la lettre, je me suis emporté, je… non, on devrait oublier tout ça, je… je suis désolé… Dit Severus.

Cette histoire allait trop loin. Il voulait juste une vengeance, et désormais, il s'était épris du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression qu'il était le rayon de soleil qui lui manquait dans sa vie. Et s'en était déjà trop. Il fallait arrêté avant même de ne trop s'attacher. Il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça.

- Attends au moins la réponse, dit calmement Remus.

Ce dernier, dans sa chemise blanche et verte, commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui était facile à dire.

- En fait… J'aimerais qu'on… Commença-t-il.

Le rouge et or commençait à se triturer nerveusement les mains.

- Trois, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda Severus qui n'avait pas très bien entendu.

- Numéro trois.

Il fallu quelques secondes au Serpentard pour comprendre, et surtout, pour assimiler la réponse. Le flot d'émotion en son fort intérieur était tellement intense qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.


	13. Encore une pleine lune

L'Intelligence est Solitude

XIII : Encore une pleine lune

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci. La rentrée se rapproche pour nos deux tourtereaux, et il y a encore plein de rebondissements à venir ! En espérant que ça vous plaise :) _

* * *

Severus était bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ? Trois ? D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se tromper avec une autre mot. Il se tourna lentement vers Lupin, cherchant dans son regard l'approbation. L'affirmation que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Et il ne vit que de la timidité, de l'embarras, et surtout, de la sincérité.

- Tu ne plaisantais pas, quand tu m'as envoyé cette lettre ? Demanda le gryffon.

- Bien sûr que non, rassura Rogue.

Dans un élan de bonheur, le Serpentard prit l'autre élève dans ses bras. Il le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se rendit à peine compte que le Gryffondor lui rendait son étreinte. Il se sentait plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de personne. Il se recula quelque peu et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du rouge et or.

- Je crois que je t'aime, murmura le vert et argent.

- Je crois que moi aussi, dit doucement Remus avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

S'il avait pu arrêter le temps à ce moment précis, le Serpentard aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. D'ailleurs, il pouvait même mourir, là maintenant, il n'aurait aucun regret, si ce n'est de ne pas vivre des meilleurs moments avec le Gryffondor.

Ce qu'il avait le plus attendu devenait ce qu'il redoutait désormais le plus. La réaction de ses ennemis de toujours. Ce n'était plus comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Là il pouvait perdre Remus. Et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait souhaité. Peut être fallait-il lui dire tout de suite que c'était un plan de vengeance au départ… Non, il risquait de le perdre.

- Dis Severus… Tu as fait quoi à ton visage ? Demanda Lupin.

- Oh, ça… répondit le vert et argent en portant la même à sa pommette, c'est rien, je suis tombé.

- Tu mens plutôt mal pour un Serpentard, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire.

Severus savait que ce n'était pas qu'il mentait mal, c'était plutôt qu'il ne savait pas mentir à ce jeune homme. Il débordait tellement de sincérité qu'il se sentait incapable de dire un seul mensonge.

- C'est ton père, non ?

Le moue que fit Rogue à cette évocation le trahit plus que n'importe quelle parole. Sa gorge n'était plus qu'une douleur intense. Qu'une émotion réprimée qui tentait en vain de se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur. Une tristesse, une colère, qui remonterait lentement à la surface pour essayer de transparaître sur son visage, ou ne fût-ce que ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le Gryffondor, une main désormais posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Maintenant oui, dit le vert et argent, fixant désormais Remus dans les yeux.

Et si bleus. Si beaux. Comme lui au fond - Même s'il n'avait de bleu que son côté Serdaigle érudit. Severus le trouvait beau intérieurement, mais aussi extérieurement. Après tout, peut importe qu'ils soient tous deux des garçons, c'était l'Amour qui devait compter. Voilà qu'il s'entendait parler comme un débile dont le cœur était pris d'assaut par ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Tobias dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Me promener, marmonna Severus avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il avait tout sauf envie de se battre à nouveau. En plus, c'était peine perdue. Il faisait moins du double du poids de son paternel…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier. Bientôt la pleine lune… Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il était en vacances. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il inspecta une dernière fois sa plaie dans le miroir. Rien de grave. Il se contenta de remettre un peu de baume dessus. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus rien, du moins il l'espérait. La chaleur de son cœur lui faisait un peu oublier ses autres blessures.

Il se retourna, alerte, lorsqu'il entendit son père monter l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Son pouls revint à la normale quand il compris qu'il ne prenait pas le chemin de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné juste pour abandonné cette vie. Pour partir ailleurs, avec sa mère, et vivre d'une façon heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie. Avoir une famille soudée… Il ferma les yeux, comme pour atteindre ce rêve du bout des doigts, pour quelques instants.

Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en parler avec sa mère, elle refusait d'en entendre parler. Il était vrai qu'elle ne trouvait pas son mari des plus tendres, mais elle plaidait sans cesse qu'elle l'aimait. Alors à chaque fois, il prétendait que ce n'était pas grave, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait.

* * *

- Encore combien de jours ? Demanda Sirius.

Il était étendu dans le lit de James, jetant une balle contre le mur, répétant sans cesse le même mouvement. Remus était un peu agacé du bruit constant et lui demanda d'arrêter.

- Quatre…

- Tu veux qu'on soit là ? Proposa James, comme à son habitude.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligés, marmonna le lycan.

- Ne dis pas à chaque fois les mêmes choses, t'inquiètes pas ! Le rassura Peter.

James passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui assurer la même chose.

- Nous sommes les Maraudeurs ! Unis pour nos méfaits.

Remus éclata de rire, ses amis n'arrêteraient probablement jamais de faire des bêtises et d'outre passer les règles, mais au fond, c'était comme cela qu'il les aimait. Son insigne de préfet ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose en fin de compte. Il semblait être le seul à avoir gagner un peu de maturité et de sagesse.

Qu'allait-il faire durant les prochains jours ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Entre les jours qu'il passait avec les Gryffondors, il n'avait plus le temps de voir Severus avant la pleine lune. Juste assez pour lui écrire des lettres, à leur plus grand bonheur. Il lui manquait déjà. Il pouvait désormais se souvenir de l'odeur de ses vêtements, de la couleur sombre de ses yeux. Il sentait toujours un parfum de parchemin, mélangé à celui d'une potion en train de bouillir, avec malgré tout un soupçon de décrassant pour chaudron. Il dégageait pourtant une essence légère et douce, presque envoûtante à son goût.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si à la rentrée, il pourrait voir Severus plus souvent. Ou si au contraire, ce serait plus compliqué avec ses amis dans les parages. Peut-être pouvait-il leur expliquer ? Non, il n'était pas non plus suicidaire. Il savait très bien que ça ne passerait pas. Avec n'importe qui, peut être bien - sauf Mulciber - mais Rogue, jamais !

- Désolé les gars, moi j'y vais, mes parents ne veulent pas que je rentre trop tard… Grogna Sirius avant de ramasser ses affaires. On se voit bientôt de toute manière !

Il remit la balle sur la table de nuit et partit à la hâte. Remus ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu s'en aller si vite. Il n'étais pas du genre à se presser. Peut être se mettait-il à changer…

- Au fait, je reviens tout à l'heure, on fait comme prévu, s'écria-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Il était prévu depuis plus d'une semaine que les adolescents passeraient la soirée chez James et dormiraient sur place. Ils aimaient se faire régulièrement des soirées ensemble. En général, Lily n'y prenait pas part, mais elle se rapprochait un peu plus d'eux et venait parfois. Pas celle-ci, néanmoins. Remus devait admettre qu'il avait un peu de rancœur contre elle désormais, d'avoir brisé le cœur de son bien aimé. Mais au fond, il était avec lui, alors peut être était-ce une bonne chose.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à descendre prendre le repas du soir. En dessert, Mrs Potter avait cuisiné le plat préféré de son fils, de la tarte à la mélasse. Les autres adolescents adoraient cela tout autant, sans compter qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en manger souvent en dehors de Poudlard. Surtout Remus, en fait. Il avait de quoi manger, alors il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre.

- Tu en veux une deuxième part, Remus ? Demanda Mr Potter.

- Non merci Monsieur, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

L'adolescent avait assez mangé pour deux jours et ne voulait certainement pas se faire remarquer. Il aida au rangement de la table avant de monter avec les autres dans la chambre de James.

- Et sinon Moony, rien de spécial ces temps-ci ? Demanda Peter.

- Pas vraiment, mentit le jeune Lupin.

Il aurait tellement voulu leur dire. Être digne de sa maison, et prendre, pour une fois, son courage à deux mains. Mais tout le monde avait ses secrets. Il n'était pas bête non plus. Même si ouvertement, James avait le béguin pour Lily, il savait que c'était plus profond. Il avait remarqué aussi que de temps à autre Sirius disparaissait et que Peter ne semblait pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Il ne devait certainement pas se faire du soucis pour cela. Il ne devait pas, et pourtant… Son jardin secret semblait vaste par rapport à celui des autres. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une impression.

- En garde ! Cria James en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard, Cornedrue.

- Rho, t'es pas drôle des fois, ria Potter, c'est pas pour rien que tu as fini préfet ! Puis il n'y a pas de moldus.

Remus savait pourtant bien que tout cela était une blague. Même si James aimait s'attirer des ennuis, un tel que celui là ne le tentait pas. Il voulait tout sauf être expulsé de l'école, ce qui pourrait déshonorer sa famille. Bien sûr il s'en fichait d'être un Sang-Pur, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il se savait déjà considéré comme un traître, mais il avait pourtant gagné le respect de beaucoup d'élèves.

Au soir, ils s'endormirent tous très facilement. Ils avaient joué à la bataille explosive pendant un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que Sirius revienne. Ils continuèrent leur jeu jusqu'à ce que les parents de James vinrent leur demander gentiment de se coucher. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, à voix basse. Ils souhaitaient parfois retourner à Poudlard, c'était tellement plus simple pour eux pour se voir. En plus, ils étaient dans le même dortoir.

Cette perspective l'inquiétait aussi un peu. Parce que Remus n'était pas dans le même dortoir que Severus. Si au moins ils étaient dans la même maison. Non, c'était impossible. Severus était trop sournois et… réfléchis que pour être à Gryffondor. Quant à lui, il était trop bon et pas assez ambitieux que pour se retrouver à Serpentard. Par contre, ils auraient peut être pu aller tous deux à Serdaigle. Mais c'était bien trop tard désormais, ils ne pouvaient pas changer de maisons. Sans compter qu'il n'accepterait pas. Ils seraient séparé de leurs amis, enfin, Remus serait séparés d'eux. C'était trop de risques. Et puis, il y avait largement moyen malgré cela.

Peter était sorti quelques temps avec une élève de Poufsouffle durant leur cinquième année. Il n'en avait pas toujours l'air, mais il n'était pas si mal. C'est juste qu'il se trouvait très souvent dans l'ombre de James et Sirius. Son air un peu naïf en séduisait quelques unes.

Certes Remus avait déjà remarqué certains regards portés sur lui, mais sans y porter une grand attention. La plupart du temps, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait sa cravate de travers ou une crasse sur le visage. Et puis, pour l'instant, le seul qui hantait ses pensées était Severus.. Qui l'aurait cru ?

_« Severus, _

_Je pars demain en vue de la pleine lune. Je serai avec James, Sirius et Peter, donc ne te fais pas de soucis. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi. Je suppose que tu n__'__es pas vraiment pour ce genre de lettre, mais je ne peux m__'__empêcher de te dire que tu es certainement une des plus belles personnes qu__'__il m__'__est été donné de rencontrer. _

_J__'__espère que l__'__on pourra se voir après ces quelques jours. J__'__aimerais vraiment te retrouver. _

_À bientôt j__'__espère, _

_Remus. » _

Il parvient à rédiger cette lettre ainsi qu'à l'envoyer une fois rentrer chez lui, à l'abris des regards. Même si l'amour mettait sa vie en couleur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du remord, à force de ne rien dire à ses proches.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à chaque pleine lune. Pour une fois, il ne parlait pas de la douleur, mais même du reste. De l'humiliation, de la honte, de la gêne. De tout ce que cela représentait pour lui. Sa transformation était à chaque fois un supplice. Déjà que ses amis l'accompagnaient, comme pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il ne pouvait rien faire seul. Il avait beaux se cacher sous des draps, dans la pièce aménagée au fond du jardin par ses parents, rien n'y faisait. Il était à chaque fois obligé de se déshabiller. Même si personne ne le voyait, l'embarras, lui, était bien présent. Il avait déjà si peu d'habits, il n'était pas utile de les abîmer.

- Sirius, tu fermeras la porte à double tour ? Demanda Mr. Lupin avant de s'en aller.

Black hocha la tête. Comme toujours, plusieurs lits de fortune étaient installés sur le sol de la pièce. Les années passant, les murs s'étaient de plus en plus épaissit et renforcés. Désormais, il y avait une protection magique pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, mais c'était toujours assez délicat. Il pouvait sortir s'il avait tous ses esprits.

Ça y est, le moment était venu. La nuit se leva doucement. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Remus était à nouveau mort de peur. Ses amis étaient là pourtant, tout près de lui. Ils discutaient pour passer le temps, avant que l'heure n'arrive. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient pas se promener librement. Il y avait beaucoup trop de risques pour le voisinage.

- Ça va aller, lui dit James pour l'encourager.

Lupin les remercia à nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans eux. Alors qu'il regardait avec inquiétude par la seule fenêtre de la pièce, il sentait ses amis prêts à se transformer en animagi une fois la lune levée.

Il se mit soudain à trembler. Ses mains, ses bras, puis tout son corps. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Une douleur atroce emplissait sont être tout entier. Il essayait malgré tout de rester maître de lui, mais c'était impossible. Il aurait voulu crier, pleurer, hurler, ou même mourir à cet instant là. Il n'était même plus capable de penser. Il avait l'impression que un monstre à l'intérieur de son corps s'amusait comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. Le hurlement d'un loup garou torturé déchira la nuit, qui devenait malgré tout de plus en plus noire.

Le lendemain matin, il ne se souviendrais probablement pas qu'un chien l'avait aidé à se calmer, qu'un cerf l'avait empêché de sortir, et que même un rat les avait aidé. La seule chose qu'il remarquerait, c'était le fait que ses amis bougeraient pendant la nuit, et retourneraient à leur place. Il était certain que s'il se réveillait étendu sur le torse de James, il se sentirait monstrueusement mal.

Il se rendrait simplement compte qu'une lettre se trouvait sous son oreiller. L'écriture lui était totalement étrangère. Elle n'était pas signée. Il avait tout de même un doute. Peut être était-ce Severus. Il ne voulu cependant pas l'ouvrir. Le bruit du froissement de papier réveillerait sûrement l'un de ses amis. Et si c'était une lettre de son bien aimé, ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle tombe entre leurs mains.

* * *

_J'espère vraiment que vous aimez bien :)_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt cette fois ! _


	14. Aveux

L'Intelligence est Solitude

_Voilà, le quatorzième chapitre est arrivé. Normalement, il en reste encore quelques uns, j'ai prévu quelques rebondissements.  
Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)  
Bon amusement, les choses se corsent. _

XIV : Aveux

Il eut à peine passé le seuil de sa chambre qu'il s'écroula dans son lit, plus épuisé que jamais. Ses membres lui faisaient mal. Ses amis venaient à peine de partir et il avait caché la lettre sous son T-shirt. Une fois allongé, il l'avait posé son bureau avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et agité. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Severus.

La sonnette retentit mais, trop exténué, le Gryffondor ne l'entendit même pas. Il fût réveiller par son père, qui le secouait légèrement. Remus poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement avant de s'éveiller. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que derrière lui se trouvait Severus, l'air embarrassé.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en pyjama, dans son lit, la couette étendue par terre, due à son sommeil agité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Aaaah ! Cria le jeune homme avant de tirer la couette sur lui.

Rogue ne savait même pas où mettre ses yeux, il avait peur d'embarrasser encore plus le rouge et or.

- Oh, je suis désolé, dit l'homme avant de le faire sortir de la pièce et de faire de même.

Severus attendit patiemment dans le corridor, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi était-il venu chez lui ? C'était tout de même risqué, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Mais heureux aussi.

Remus avait saisi les premiers vêtements qui se trouvaient là, espérant qu'ils ne soient pas affreux et troués. Mais que diable faisait le vert et argent chez lui. Dans sa chambre ? Son père avait rarement des invités, mais de là à les faire entrer dans sa chambre. C'est vrai qu'il se levait plus tôt d'habitude, mais la semaine avait été rude !

À peine eut-il enfilé un jeans et un T-shirt, il passait la tête hors de la chambre, rouge de honte.

- Euh… salut… bafouilla Severus.

Il était soulagé que l'autre adolescent ait pu enfiler quelque chose. Il ne souvenait pas s'être un jour senti plus gêné. Il lui tendit sa main. C'était la façon la plus appropriée qu'il avait de lui dire bonjour, qui plus est, devant son père.

Remus serra sa main, à la fois de façon douce et déterminée, le visage encore rougi d'émotion. Il était décidemment plus à l'aise avec des vêtements. Il observa ensuite le regard de son père, qui semblait plus heureux qu'à l'ordinaire. Severus s'était présenté comme un ami de son fils. Mr Lupin se sentait heureux que son enfant ait pu se faire un autre ami, il savait à quel point s'était difficile pour lui.

- Tu souhaites manger ici, Si… euh… Severus ? Dit le père en hésitant.

- Uhm, je ne voudrais pas déranger ! Déclina poliment Rogue.

- Les amis de mon fils ne me dérange jamais ! Je mettrai un couvert en plus.

Soudainement, Severus eu l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place. C'était peut être une très mauvaise idée d'être venu chez les Lupin. Une fois l'homme redescendu à l'étage inférieur de la petite maison, le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu n'as pas envie, je déclinerai pour toi, mon père n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités, encore moins des amis à moi, alors il veut faire bonne impression.

Snape eut un petit rire amusé. D'un certain point du vue, il aurait adoré avoir le même père. Sympathique et soucieux. Il accepta de manger chez lui, mais il envoya un hibou pour prévenir sa mère. Après tout, ça lui faisait gagner du temps hors de chez lui.

- Je préfère passer du temps avec toi… bafouilla Severus en rougissant.

Après avoir vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages, Remus déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son bien aimé.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi… c'est pour le moins… inattendu… Demanda Lupin.

- Tu n'avais pas répondu à ma lettre alors je m'inquiétais.

Il savait bien qu'avec la pleine lune le rouge et or ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour lui. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le Gryffondor lui confessa d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, et qu'il s'en voulait un peu.

- Je préfère ça plutôt que Potter la lise… ça pourrait… être… malvenu, dit le vert et argent.

Remus répondit par un simple sourire, il savait à quel point le Serpentard avait raison. Et puis, désormais, ils étaient ensemble, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Malgré la présence de ses amis, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il ne restait désormais que trois semaines avant la rentrée. Il se surprenait à n'en avoir pas vraiment hâte. Il avait plutôt un peu d'appréhension.

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un, pour toi et moi ? Demanda Severus en jouant avec le bord de son pull.

- Non, je ne vois pas trop à qui en parler… Je ne voudrais pas que mes parents soit choqués. Puis, les autres, enfin tu sais… Mais si tu veux, je peux ess…

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien, je… j'en ai parlé à ma mère et je ne compte pas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

- On peut tout de même considéré que c'est… officiel ?

En guise de réponse, le vert et argent hocha la tête et se mordant la lèvre. Remus ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu si heureux et souriant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa première réelle relation serait avec un garçon. C'était tellement… inattendu.

- On a encore une heure devant nous, on pourrait se poser un peu, puis aller se promener après manger, t'en penses quoi ?

- Bonne idée, ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas pris de temps pour moi, dit le Serpentard en repensant à sa vie à la maison.

- Je t'en prie, installes toi ! Dit le père de Remus.

Le vert et argent était toujours en retrait, ne sachant pas trop que faire. Lupin lui avait bien dit de ne rien faire. Il n'avait pas à s'occuper de mettre le couvert, il était invité. C'était tellement étrange. Lui qui avait l'impression d'être un elfe de maison, il pouvait se faire servir. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise…

Il regardait avec étonnement le Gryffondor se mettre à l'œuvre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il semblait fort débrouillard pour son âge. Alors qu'ils prenaient tous place, Severus s'installa, un peu maladroit. Le dîner était plus fourni que son assiette. Il faut dire, vu le peu qu'il mangeait chez lui, ce ne pouvait être pire. Il profita du repas, qui lui semblait tellement bon. Il n'osait pas parler, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Alors tu es un ami de mon fils, tu es aussi à Poudlard je suppose ? Demanda la mère.

Severus hocha de la tête pour confirmer. C'est vrai qu'en dehors de l'école, il ne pouvait pas croiser grand monde.

- Tu es dans sa classe ?

- En général, oui, répondit Remus, voyant son ami mal à l'aise.

Le jeune Rogue ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait bien que mentir serait de mauvais alois. Mais, ses parents n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire de sa maison, si ? Et puis, Serpentard, ce n'était pas non plus comme être un salaud. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les idées reçues là-dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier ce qui avait été fait.

Par miracle, ils ne posèrent même pas le question. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Severus ne prenait la parole que lorsqu'on l'y invitait.

Ce qui était toujours le cas chez lui.

Il ne pensait pas être si heureux de retrouver le grand air. Pour une fois, il se sentait libre. Il n'était pas suivi par des abrutis qui lui jetaient des sorts. Ni par un vieux saoul qui cherchait à le frapper. Il était _bien_.

- Il y a un bois par là bas, dit Remus, on sera plus tranquilles.

Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, ils s'avancèrent. Le cerveau du Serpentard était en ébullition. Devait-il laisser place à ses sentiments ? Après tout, Lupin s'était livré en premier. Un peu embarrassé, Severus glissa sa main dans celle du Gryffondor. Il fût presque étonné de le voir répondre favorablement en tenant sa main plus fermement.

Il regarda autour de lui, afin de vérifier que personne ne les observe. Il avait trouvé son petit coin de paradis, et ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Ils marchèrent quelques temps, profitant du silence. Aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais senti dans une telle paix, un telle sérénité.

« _Bientôt la rentrée »_ se dit tristement le vert et argent. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver ses camarades, même si les potions et les sorts lui manquaient. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir le revoir.

- La rentrée t'inquiètes, non ? Demanda le brun en s'apercevant que l'autre jeune homme était oisif.

- Oui… je me dis que ça va être compliqué… bafouille Severus, en enlevant la mèche de cheveux qui encombrait sa vue.

- Peut être… mais en attendant, on peut en profiter, dit Remus avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue, rendant celles du Serpentard rouges.

Ils se virent le plus possible durant leurs vacances, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas attirer de soupçons. Du moins pas de la part des camarades de classe de Remus. Plus septembre approchait, plus ils étaient nerveux. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur réservait cette sixième année.

Le jour fatidique arriva pourtant. Severus aurait vraiment aimé ne pas se réveiller, trouver un sort pour faire durer les vacances plus longtemps, mais il savait que c'était inévitable. Le Poudlard Express s'érigeait devant lui, et ne perdait pas ses airs majestueux avec l'âge. Il restait impressionnant.

Le cœur lourd, le Serpentard monta dans le train dix minutes avant le départ. Toutes les cabines étaient encore vides, il en choisit une au hasard, un peu au fond du train, où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Du moins il l'espérait. Il pouvait, de la fenêtre, voir les différentes familles qui s'agitaient. Certains allaient entamer leur première année et semblait terrorisé à l'idée de monter dans le train. D'habitude il n'y faisait pas attention, il restait le nez plongé dans un livre.

Au loin, il aperçu la famille Potter, qui n'aurait raté ce jour pour rien au monde. Il se dit en ironisant qu'ils étaient sûrement content de le voir s'en aller. Il savait que désormais, il devrait faire son possible pour le supporter. Il était évident qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis. C'était impossible. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il était comme toujours accompagné de Sirius Black, avec son arrogance légendaire. Il cherchait des yeux un visage familier. Celui du jeune Lupin. Il ne le voyait nulle part et se demandait même s'il n'était pas malade. Pourtant, malgré sa santé fragile, ce n'était pas encore la pleine lune.

Marchant en retrait, il pu enfin le repérer. Il se faisait discret, restant un peu derrière son père, traînant sa valise avec difficulté. Il trébuchait régulièrement, et malgré les propositions de son père, il refusait catégoriquement de l'aide.

Severus hésita. Il aurait aimer lui faire signe, l'avoir à ses côtés dans sa cabine, mais… il savait que c'était impossible. Le Gryffondor ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver ses amis. Le Serpentard, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, sentait la jalousie s'emparer de lui.

- Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? Dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte de son compartiment. C'est notre bon vieux Snivellus ! Tu ne nous a pas manqué en tout cas !

Il toisa son ennemi avec beaucoup de dédain. Il ne voulait pas en venir aux mains, et encore moins devant Remus. Quelques répliques acérées lui brûlait les lèvres et il faisait un énorme effort pour rester de marbre.

_« Si ils savaient que je sors avec Remus, ils feraient moins les malins. Je ne peux pas non plus leur dire__…__ Il m__'__en voudrait. Au final, je ne suis pas sûr que c__'__était ce que je voulais »._

Lorsque ses pensées cessèrent de vagabonder dans son esprit, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient partis. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'il pourrait sortir avec un autre garçon en toute impunité. Même s'il avait quelques doutes sur l'orientation du directeur, cela ne justifiait rien.

- Salut toi, dit Parkinson en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas aller dans une autre cabine ? Lui répliqua le jeune homme.

- Les autres sont prises, marmonna-t-elle en comblant la distance qui la séparait encore du vert et argent.

Rogue l'a repoussa d'un geste sec. Il ne voulait pas de cette fille. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait personne si ce n'était Remus. Il émit un drôle de grognement avant de sortir un livre et de se plonger dedans, jetant toujours un regard méfiant envers la jeune fille.

- Alors, tu as fais quoi de beau de tes vacances ? Demanda James, on t'a vu moins souvent que d'habitude…

- J'ai donné un coup de main à mon père pour la maison… marmonna-t-il en tentant de rester impassible.

Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourait l'échine. Il avait tellement peur que ses amis découvrent le pot aux roses. Et surtout qu'il leur avait menti. Et par-dessous le marché, il était avec Snape.

- Tu étais absent de temps à autre, selon ton père, dit Sirius avec une air angélique.

Remus crispa ses poings dans ses poches, totalement pétrifié.

- Tu n'aurais pas… une petite amie ?

- Mais… Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?! Et puis, je pourrais te poser la même question ! Tu disparaissais souvent aussi !

Il espérait détourner l'attention des Maraudeurs avec cette réflexion. Il s'était souvent demander où Sirius s'enfuyait régulièrement, si ce n'était pas chez James. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

- Et ? Ironisa Black.

- Tu as peut être quelqu'un ! Répliqua le lycan en tentant une dernière offensive.

- Oui, j'ai quelqu'un, mais je ne m'en cache pas…

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Certes Remus avait pensé que c'était possible, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Mais qui cela pouvait bien être ?

- Mais, tu ne nous as rien dit ! Dit James, visiblement vexé par ce manque de confiance.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé la question…

Sirius semblait jubiler de voir ses amis se torturer l'esprit. Malgré tout, dans ses yeux brillait quelque chose d'indéfinissable que Remus pu reconnaître. L'amour. Ou du moins, cela y ressemblait.

- Et qui c'est ? Demanda Peter.

- Je vous le dirai après, dis nous tout Remus, as-tu quelqu'un ? Et ne mens pas.

- Je te répète que non ! Dit-il faussement agacé.

Il s'efforçait de garder la tête froide, mais il n'avait jamais su mentir. Il sentait déjà son visage changer de couleur.

- Allez, avoue… Dit James en rigolant.

- Bon d'accord… J'ai quelqu'un… dit le Gryffondor en détournant la tête.

* * *

_Ne reste qu'à savoir ce que vont en penser les amis de notre cher Remus en apprenant qu'il s'agit de leur souffre douleur préféré, Snape !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! _


	15. Découvertes

**L'Intelligence est Solitude**

XV : Découvertes

_Voici voici, désolée pour le retard ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !_

* * *

- Alors c'est qui ? Demanda Peter, impatient.

Remus croisa les bras. Il n'allait pas vendre la mèche aussi facilement.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Il lui répondit qu'il ne lui dirait pas tant qu'il ne ferait pas de même. Lupin pourtant ne s'apprêtait pas à le dire de si tôt. Et encore moins sans l'avis de Severus.

_« Si je leur dis, il m__'__en voudra certainement. Ce n__'__est pas une bonne idée. Et puis Sirius me tuera, à moins que James ne le fasse d__'__abord. Il ne seront plus mes amis__…__ Qui voudrait d__'__un loup garou gay comme connaissance ? ». _

Il refusa catégoriquement malgré l'insistance de ses amis. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils finirent pas lâcher l'affaire, promettant d'y revenir plus tard. Ils parlèrent un peu de Quidditch, et des cours de l'année qui commençait. Remus devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir si c'était intéressant. Les cours de métamorphose après la cinquième année étaient réputés pour être compliqués.

- Je m'ennuie… on irait bien ennuyer Servilus, non ? Soupira James.

- On est en sixième année, il serait temps de grandir, dit innocemment Lupin avec un sourire en coin.

Après tout, à seize ans, ils devaient avoir d'autres choses à faire qu'ennuyer les autres élèves. Et puis, ils gagneraient un temps fou à ne plus torturer Rogue.

Sirius soupira et joua avec les pans de sa robe. Sa cravate était encore de travers et sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il avait pris pour habitude d'être un peu débrailler. Et bizarrement, ça semblait plaire aux filles.

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, ils montèrent dans les petites diligences pour se rendre au château. Peter n'arrêtait pas de marmonner qu'il avait faim, et James et Sirius parlaient très fort. Le jeune homme rêvassait par la fenêtre, espérant sans doute retrouver les bras de Severus.

Les premières années arrivaient, nerveux, comme lui à son premier jour. Il n'avait jamais eu de préférence pour une maison particulière mais avait un peu peur d'aller à Serpentard. Il avait cru qu'il irait à Serdaigle.

La cérémonie de répartition lui semblait plus longue, mais jamais moins intéressante. Il à applaudissait toujours les élèves répartis dans sa maison, comme on l'avait fait pour lui. Il regardait discrètement en direction de la table des Serpentards. Severus semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

De temps à autre, il parvenait à croiser son regard et échanger un bref sourire, mais il ne devait pas se faire prendre par ses amis

* * *

Rogue n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il le voyait, à seulement une dizaine de mètres de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire. C'est à peine s'il pouvait le regarder. Il voulait lui laisser une lettre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça de la grande salle.

Le repas terminé, il s'empressa de retourner à son dortoir. Il évita de justesse le troupeau de première année grouillant dans les cachots.

Il ne pouvait pas le joindre, il ne pouvait pas aller dans sa salle commune. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Une lettre à cette heure tardive n'aurait servi à rien… À moins que… la bibliothèque.

Il n'était pas sûr que le Gryffondor s'y trouverait. Après tout, le couvre-feu était presque passé. Il se dépêcha comme il pu, empruntant les couloirs les moins fréquentés. Les lumières étaient pour la plupart éteintes. Mrs Pince ne semblait pas être là, à son grand soulagement.

Il entra sans bruit dans la pièce, regardant successivement devant et derrière lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un assis calmement à une petite table, une lampe torche non loin de lui.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes…

Severus était soulagé de voir que le Gryffondor avait gardé les mêmes habitudes qu'à la fin de leur cinquième année. Remus se leva pour recevoir l'étreinte de son bien aimé. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il plongea sa tête dans son coup, respirant cette odeur qui lui plaisait tant. Severus enroula ses épaules de ses bras et le colla contre le lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le Serpentard à son oreille.

- À moi aussi, répondit Remus en posant ses mains sur son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant l'étreinte qui leur était donnée. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas suivi, j'espère ? Demanda soudain le vert et argent.

- Non, mais… ils savent que j'ai quelqu'un… répondit Lupin en baissant la tête.

Un instant, Severus resta sans voix. Cela pourrait tout gâché. Mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se cacher éternellement. Il prit sur lui, avant de chuchoter.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment… tu peux leur dire mais… fais en sorte qu'aucun de nous deux ne meurt…

Severus était à moitié sérieux. Il était vrai qu'il voulait bien voir la tête de Sirius et James quand il leur annoncerait, mais cela pourrait leur ramener des ennuis. Il s'en voulait toujours du plan qu'il avait mis au point. Il se disait que désormais, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

- Tant que je le pourrai, je ne leur dirai pas… Et puis, je préfère que tu sois là, dit Remus, très embarrassé, je serais plus rassuré.

Le Serpentard était néanmoins soulagé de reporter l'échéance. Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'emmêlent et se mettent entre eux. Maintenant, il se sentait si bien. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Remus. Il aurait tant voulu que cet instant dure éternellement.

* * *

Il rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards à une heure quelque peu tardive. Il rejoignit son dortoir à pas de loup, espérant ne réveiller personne. Il entendit quelqu'un chuchoter et se retourna avec effroi.

- Je gagnerai la coupe, Professeur… marmonnait Mulciber dans un sommeil profond.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Severus se glissa dans ses draps le plus discrètement possible. Il ne mit que peu de temps à s'endormir, soulagé d'avoir pu voir Remus.

* * *

- Allez, dis nous qui c'est ! Insista Sirius.

- J'ai dis non, puis toi non plus tu ne nous l'as pas dit.

Dépité, Black lâcha l'affaire. Il essayait tant bien que mal de tirer les vers du nez de son ami, mais sans aucun succès. Voyant la déception de ses amis, Remus répondit.

- Je vous le dirai quand je le sentirai… et qu'il-elle le sentira aussi, fit-il maladroitement.

- Gagné ! Crièrent James et Sirius en même temps avant de se taper dans la main.

Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps avec ce secret. Il avait tellement peur de décevoir, et surtout de perdre ses amis.

Maintenant, il fallait convaincre Severus, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais peut être devait-il prendre un peu de recul avant tout cela. Ces temps-ci, ses amis traînaient souvent derrière lui et il les avait surpris à essayer de le suivre.

Il était tout le temps sur ses gardes, il avait peur d'être découvert. Il préférait alors leur dire. S'il le prenait sur le fait, ils en feraient une attaque - s'ils ne les tuaient pas avant. Il prenait mille précautions lorsqu'il rendait visite au Serpentard, mais cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent, étant donné que ses amis le suivaient presque partout.

* * *

- Severus ? Demanda Lupin lorsqu'ils se virent à nouveau.

Le jeune homme regarda Remus, plein de surprises. Ils étaient allongés dans les bois, ici, personne ne penserait à venir les chercher. Ils étaient tranquilles. Et Lupin avait prétexté de réviser plutôt que d'aller voir James à son entraînement.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on se voit peu ? Demanda-t-il timidement en essayant d'aborder le sujet.

Severus hocha la tête, il s'était rendu compte que leur rendez-vous se faisaient de plus en plus rare, et il ne se sentait que plus seul lorsque le Gryffondor n'était pas près de lui. Et puis, les autres Maraudeurs avaient l'air de lui emboîter le pas tout le temps, et cela l'irritait. Il était jaloux, mais il était très dur pour lui de l'admettre.

- Les autres me suivent partout, et je ne sais pas si notre relation pourra encore rester secrète longtemps, dit-il à voix basse.

Rogue sembla réfléchir un instant. Il savait pourtant que le rouge et or avait raison. C'était soit leur avouer, soit mettre fin à leur histoire. Et bizarrement, il préférait la première option. Il se rendait compte qu'avant cela avait été son plus grand souhait l'année précédente. Que son amour était aveuglé par la haine et que leur relation avait commencé par un mensonge. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire.

- Je crois que de toute façon, si l'on veut continuer, il le faut, dit-il tristement en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Remus sourit, mais tout en lui semblait épris d'angoisse. Il agitait nerveusement les mains et avait le regard fuyant. Il fixa ensuite les yeux presque noir de son bien aimé. Il avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit plein d'inquiétude.

- Et… quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible, mais fait quelques allusions, dit le jeune Serpentard. Je ne sais pas, commence certainement par dire que tu es avec un garçon… Après, je prendrai le relais si tu veux.

Snape était devenu doux et affectueux. Il ne voulait pas perdre Lupin. C'était la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée.

* * *

Remus était nerveux. Il rejoignit ses amis après l'entraînement de James. Il ne savait pas quand ni comment il devait annoncer cela.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé venir du château, dit Sirius suspicieusement.

Lupin faillit s'étrangler. Oui, il voulait leur en parler, mais pas là tout de suite, sans avoir penser une seconde à la façon dont il allait le faire.

- Il devait être en bonne compagnie, dit James en le bousculant un peu.

- Je vais… vous dire qui c'est. Mais…

- Youhouuuuu ! Hurlèrent en cœur les trois autres Maraudeurs.

- MAIS… au soir. À tête reposée. Et si vous continuez de crier, je ne le ferai pas.

Sirius soupira. Il espérait vraiment savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il faisait néanmoins la moue à l'idée de faire lui aussi des confessions.

Il restait du temps au jeune lycanthrope pour penser à ce qu'il allait dire. Et surtout à la façon dont il allait le dire. Il ne mangea presque pas du souper. À la fois parce qu'il pensait trop, mais aussi parce qu'il était plus angoissé que jamais. Il regretterait d'avoir accepter de leur dire, même s'il savait que c'était la bonne décision.

- Tiens, faudra qu'on fasse une nouvelle farce à Snivellus, ça fait longtemps, et je dois avouer que ça me manque, lâcha Sirius en rigolant.

Remus se força à ne rien dire, à ne pas réagir. Ce n'était surtout pas le moment, ni l'endroit, ils étaient tout de même dans la grande salle. Il resta muet, trifouillant à nouveau dans son assiette encore pleine. Il soupira. Une fois cela fait, il s'était promis d'envoyer une lettre au Serpentard pour lui raconter comment c'était passé son… _coming out_. Il n'aimait pas du tout se sentir comme cela, ou se définir par là. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'un autre garçon. Jusqu'à lui. Mais rien que lui.

Lorsque vint l'heure de monter dans la salle commune, il sentit une douleur intense dans sa gorge. Comme si un Cognard était coincé dans son œsophage. Il s'efforçait de respirer correctement. Il aurait peut être dû faire cela dehors.

- Dites, on ne pourrait pas faire ça dehors, tranquillement, j'aimerais que personne ne nous entende… dit-il faiblement.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour savoir qui tu tripotes, allons-y, dit James en tournant les talons.

Lupin fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Tout de même, il n'en était pas _là_. Mais nier aurait été trop long et ennuyeux. Il espérait que ses amis feraient preuve de compréhension. Qu'ils ne le mépriseraient pas par la suite. Il avait vu, par maintes reprises, qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais pour ça, il n'en était pas sûr.

Il se dirigea vers le lac, désert à l'heure qu'il était. Il s'installa le plus calmement possible et s'assit contre l'arbre sur celui il aimait tant lire.

- Allez, dit nous ! Dit Peter, impatient lui aussi.

- En fait, j'aurais plutôt quelque chose à vous dire d'abord…

Trois visages perplexes se tournèrent vers lui. L'atmosphère était devenue beaucoup plus lourde d'un seul coup.

- Tu vas nous annoncer la couleur ? dit James en riant.

Remus sourit à cette blague plutôt simple. Il avait besoin de se détendre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il regarda vers le lac. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Il soupira tristement.

- Je dois vous dire que cette personne…

Les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Sans espoir de sortie. Il se refusait de laisser les larmes le gagner alors il reprit. Il devait être courageux cette fois-ci, et être franc, avec les autres comme avec lui.

- Cette personne, c'est un garçon. Dit-il avec le peu d'assurance qui lui restait.

Les rires se turent à nouveau et Remus baissa la tête, comme un condamné entendant le juge se prononcer. Il serrait tellement les dents qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire, mais il voulait à tout prix rester fort.

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, sans pour autant la relever. Il n'osait même pas regarder la tête que faisaient ceux qui ne seraient probablement plus ses amis.

- C'est… inattendu… Mais, c'est pas grave ! Dit Peter en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui t'en fais pas ! Répondit Sirius, appuyé par James.

- Mais… Je ne suis pas gay ! S'exclama Lupin. C'est juste que lui… Il me comprend ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, il a ce truc qui fait que…

Ses amis se mirent à rigoler.

- Haha, on s'en fiche tu sais, dit James. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je crois, enfin, oui !

Remus était devenu tout rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa gêne.

- Je vous le présenterai demain. Dit-il avant de monter se coucher. Et toi aussi Patmol, j'espère.

* * *

_Je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps et je m'en excuse mais études obligent !  
J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu !  
À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre avec la réaction des Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils découvriront de qui il s'agit !_


	16. Réactions et décisions

**XVI : Réactions et Décisions**

_Bon je sais que je répète tout le temps la même chose mais j'ai eu un peu de retard parce que je suis occupée blablabla.  
Mais j'écris par poussée d'inspiration, c'est mon modus operandi. _

* * *

_« Cher Severus,_  
_Cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Je ne leur ai pas dit que c'était toi, et je crains vraiment leur réaction. Il faudrait qu'on se retrouve quelque part. Sans compter que tu me manques. Je me languis déjà de toi,_  
_Remus. »_

Il avait profité du fait qu'il était dehors pour se faufiler jusqu'à la volière sans que ses amis le voient. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'ils étaient dans la même maison, mais peut être pas assez discret. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal. Ni non plus si quoi que ce soit allait durer. Et si tout cessait ? S'il n'avait ni amitié ni amour par après.  
Lorsqu'il reprit le chemin du château, il pu voir ses amis, encore en train de discuter malgré l'heure qui défilait. Il ne tarda pas et commença à arpenter les couloirs du château. Désormais, Severus allait prendre le relais. Mais peut être n'était-ce pas une très bonne chose.  
Il s'allongea dans son lit, n'attendant plus les autres, certainement toujours en train de discuter. Il s'enroula dans sa couette, oisif avant de rejoindre le sommeil.

* * *

- Alors, tu ne le présente quand ? Dit James, tout excité, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de métamorphose.  
Remus lui chuchota de parler moins fort, il n'était pas question que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Ils pourraient le voir à la pause de l'après midi. Soit, dans une heure. Et celle-ci allait être très longue pour le Gryffondor.  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'être gauche. Il tremblait fort et avait du mal à faire des gestes précis. Il avait donné rendez vous à Severus derrière le Stade de Quidditch. Ils seraient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement prévu.  
Il arrivait à peine à transforme son parchemin en oiseau, ce n'était pas peu dire. Lorsque la fin arriva, il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou le contraire.  
- D'abord, dit-il, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ne vous fâchez pas.  
Avant même qu'ils aient pu répondre, Remus avait bondi dehors afin de ne pas leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça devenait évident. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur place. Le rouge et or mordillait sa lèvre, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche.  
Severus se montra alors. Il essayait de ne pas se montrer provocant mais il avait du mal. Il ne supportait pas Potter et Black, mais pour Lupin, il pouvait bien faire ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, dégages, on a des trucs à faire, dit Sirius avec dédain.  
Remus eu une sueur froide. Ils n'avaient pas compris. Ou ils ne voulaient pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait plus les laisser le traiter ainsi désormais. Il ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé. Son regard sombre semblait se fixer sur chacun d'entre eux, tour à tour.  
- T'as entendu, dé…  
- Arrêtez ! Dit Remus en se mettant entre les deux camps. C'est lui. C'est lui mon copain. C'est lui que j'aime.  
Il baissait la tête alors que Rogue s'était rapproché de lui. Il ne tenta rien, ce n'était pas le moment. Il en mourrait d'envie pourtant. Lui prendre la main, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser…  
- Si c'est une blague, c'est de très mauvais goût, marmonna Sirius en essayant de garder contenance.  
Le visage des trois Maraudeurs était médusé d'horreur. Ils se doutaient que cela n'était pas une blague. Remus attendait la réaction de ses amis. Bizarrement ils ne s'énervaient pas, il n'y avait pas d'effusion de voix.  
- Venez, moi j'me casse, dit James. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.  
Sirius, pendant ce temps, s'était approché et avait empoigné le vert et argent par le col. Severus tentait de ne pas ciller, malgré la peur qui commençait à se faire sentir.  
- En plus d'être un salopard, tu es gay, et tu manipules mon ami, tu me dégoûtes, dit-il avant de le lâcher.  
Il suivit James, et ils s'en allèrent sans plus rien dire. Peter sembla hésiter.  
- Attendez ! Dit-il, désespérément.  
Hélas ce fût vain, car les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'intention de se retourner. Il les suivit finalement, jetant un regard triste à Remus avant de s'en aller.

* * *

- Je ne penserais pas que ça finirait aussi mal. C'étaient mes seuls amis.  
Remus pleurait, avachi dans les bras de son bien aimé. Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Ses bras étaient accrochés aux épaules du Serpentard, qui passait ses mains dans son dos pour le rassurer. Malgré la colère qui le gagnait, il ne voulait pas s'emporter, il ne ferait que le blesser plus encore.  
- S'ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils l'accepteront.  
Il savait à quel point ces paroles étaient clichées, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. C'était aussi une question de temps. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de consoler Remus, qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.  
- Remus ? Demanda-t-il doucement à son oreille.  
Le jeune homme releva la tête, qui était plongé dans son coup jusque là. Il avait un air interrogateur. Il avait les yeux rouges tant il pleurait. Le Serpentard essuya une des larmes sur son visage avant de l'embrasser.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu veux qu'on se promène un peu ?  
Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, il ne demandait qu'à se changer les idées. Après tout, se morfondre ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il prit la main qui lui était tendue et ils s'éloignèrent. Ils marchèrent quelque temps, mais le Serpentard s'arrêta d'un coup.  
- Mais… c'est étonnant, ce n'est pas vraiment ici qu'on en trouve, marmonna-t-il. Tu permets que je m'arrête un instant ?  
La question était rhétorique. Severus se pencha, et Remus le vit ramasser une plante de couleur vive. Sa main était toujours dans la sienne. C'était le seul qui lui restait.

* * *

Il revint tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Entré, il s'arrêta net, le regard des trois Maraudeurs fixés sur lui. Il ne put même pas s'excuser. Il se sentait cerné et ses explications ne seraient pas écoutées. Peut-être le lendemain.  
Tremblant de peur, il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à aller se coucher. Il ne savait même pas lire tant il était tracassé. Tout cela n'allait pas bien. C'était ce qu'il avait imaginé de pire. Ils avaient peut être accepté son… bord, mais apparemment ce n'était rien du tout comparé à Severus. James en voulait probablement au Serpentard d'avoir passer tellement de temps avec elle. Et de l'avoir fait pleurer.  
Il était tellement hanté des événements récents qu'il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Il entendit les autres Maraudeurs parler et rigoler. Comme s'ils avaient déjà tourner la page sur leur histoire. Il retint ses larmes et fini tout de même par dormir.  
Il se réveilla plus tard à qu'à son habitude. Il n'était cependant pas étonné que ses anciens amis ne l'aient pas réveillé. Il descendit les marches, encore en pyjama. Effectivement, personne n'était dans la salle commune. Le samedi matin, c'était rare. Personne à part eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tenta une approche et s'assit dans le divan, ni trop loin, ni trop près.  
- S'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas, on ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose ! Dit-il avec un ton suppliant. Vous êtes les seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eu…  
James détourna le regard sans savoir répondre. Ce fût Sirius qui prit la parole.  
- Il faudra choisir, c'est nous ou lui. À toi de voir, dit-il.  
Remus savait, que même s'i les choisissaient, rien ne serait plus pareil désormais. Ils lui en voudraient toujours. Mais n'était-ce pas mieux que de ne jamais se réconcilier ? Il s'habilla en silence, fit son sac, et se rendit en cours sans tarder.  
Bien sûr, il arrivait trop tôt. Il savait déjà qu'il devait prendre un banc seul. Les Gryffondors ne voudraient plus de lui, et se mettre à côté de Snape serait une très mauvaise idée. Il entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit dans la deuxième rangée. Peu après, une foulée d'élèves entra dans la pièce.  
Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la chevelure rousse foncée de Lily s'installer à côté de lui.  
- Oh, ça fait un temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit-il innocemment.  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'air embêtée. Ou plutôt, tracassée. Elle sortait ses affaires machinalement, poussant un grand soupir.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
La Gryffondor marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
- Pas vraiment, et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec eux ?  
Elle était fâchée, il en était sûr maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais il avait un doute sur quelque chose.  
- Sirius m'énerve, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

* * *

- Ils veulent que je choisisse… dit Lupin, la tête toujours baissée.  
Severus restait sans voix. L'ultimatum semblait irrévocable, surtout avec ces têtes de mules de Gryffondors. Finalement, il était loin du résultat escompté. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Malgré lui, il savait qu'il était satisfait de faire enrager ses pires ennemis. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient jaloux de lui. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.  
- Pourquoi tu souris ? Dit le rouge et or, qui avait lever la tête sans crier garde.  
Snape était désemparé. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que la situation lui plaisait ? C'était comme dire que sa peine le réjouissait, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Il haïssait les Gryffondors pour le faire souffrir ainsi, mais il avait eu sa revanche malgré tout. Après tant d'années de harcèlement, il était enfin parvenu à avoir un peu le dessus sur eux.  
- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, répondit le Serpentard à mi-voix.  
Remus s'était reculé, se préparant au pire.  
- À la base, si je me suis rapproché de toi, c'était pour ennuyer Potter et Black.  
Le cœur du gryffon s'était arrêté un instant. Alors, tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il s'était joué de lui depuis le début.  
- Mais, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la vraie raison pour laquelle j'avais fait cela. Je… je tiens à toi. Vraiment, je… t'aime.  
Lupin ne dit rien en retour. Pourtant, son regard en disait long. Il était rempli d'angoisse et de haine. Il respirait avec difficultés, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.  
- Je… Alors c'est pour ça que tu te marrais ?! Parce que tu as réussi ton coup ! Parce que tu m'as eu comme un bleu ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Quand je pense que je t'ai cru ! Toi… La risée de Poudlard ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi… Que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, te revoir, SNIVELLUS.  
Le vert et argent n'avait pas pu répondre que l'autre jeune homme s'en était aller en courant vers le château, la manche de sa robe essayant ses larmes.

«_ Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela se passerait si mal. Mais il fallait que je le lui dise. Ce n'était qu'un sourire. Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas le perdre_. ». Ses derniers mots lui résonnaient encore dans les oreilles. Il s'écroula par terre, dévoré de chagrin. C'était terminé. Il resterait seul désormais.  
Plus personne n'avait le droit de venir lui briser le cœur à nouveau. Personne.

* * *

- Les mecs ! J'ai pris ma décision. Lui et moi, c'est fini ! Dit Remus une fois dans la salle commune.  
Leurs regards ne semblaient pas pour autant s'adoucir. Malgré tout, Sirius reprit son air nonchalant habituel et souriant.  
- Tu es enfin revenu à la raison ! Tant mieux, on préparait une bonne blague

* * *

_Les choses semblent tourner au vinaigre pour nos deux tourtereaux, mais ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre !  
__Les rebondissements sont encore à venir !  
J'espère que cela vous plaira._


	17. Maladie

**L'Intelligence est Solitude**

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, je vous avais promis un chapitre bientôt et je le publie plusieurs mois après. Mais bon, j'avais des examens alors je crois que ça peut se comprendre !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :3_

* * *

**XVII : Maladie**

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine depuis la rupture avec Severus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit aussi difficile. Il ne faisait qu'aller au cours, l'ignorer, et ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude et une nouvelle pleine lune approchait.

Du weekend, il ne fit que rester dans son lit. Il ne se nourrissait presque plus. Il se sentait triste en permanence. Il se remettait en question. Peut-être y avait-il été un peu fort. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce n'était qu'une vengeance. Mais est-ce que il n'aurait pas révélé cela plutôt s'il n'avait s'agit que de cela ? Aurait-il passé autant de temps avec lui ?

Une seule chose était certaine, c'est qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il avait été confronté à un choix des plus difficiles, mais il avait prit la bonne décision. Il n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que le Serpentard révèle son identité à tous. Mais aurait-il vraiment un intérêt à faire cela ?

- Remus, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. On t'a pardonné tu sais, dit Peter en entrant dans la pièce.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne parlait presque plus non plus. Il restait seul la plupart du temps, refusant la moindre compagnie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était probablement l'arrivée de la pleine lune. Autant que lui, ses amis n'avaient pas compris ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

* * *

De son côté, Severus avait reprit ses anciennes activités. Il traînait aux alentours à la recherche de plantes pour ses potions. Et puis, avec son nouveau livre, il allait pouvoir essayer de nouvelles choses.

Il évitait autant que possible de croiser les Gryffondors. Et par-dessus tout Remus. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis, excepté en cours.

_« Change toi les idées, c'est bien fini… »_. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'occuper son esprit mais ses efforts étaient vains. Les Serpentards étaient fiers, devaient garder la tête haute. Un peu moins de deux ans à tirer avec ces abrutis et il pourrait enfin être libre. Et se trouve une fille… ou simplement quelqu'un. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, c'était simple. Il n'avait jamais fait que cela de sa vie. Mentir. Sur ses sentiments, ses intentions. Sur tout.

- ça fait un petit temps que tu ne traînes plus ici !

Non, pas elle, pas encore. Parkinson se rapprochait à une distance dangereuse. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire embrasser par sa bouche de bouledogue. Non, pas encore. Par réflexe, il sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur elle, son regard d'onyx figé de colère.

- Ne… m'approche… pas. Articula-t-il entre ses dents, plus serrées que jamais.

Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne souhaitait plus voir personne. Plus personne.

Lundi. C'était l'heure de son cours. S'il ne sortait pas du dortoir, il allait être en retard. Direction le cours de métamorphose. En plein milieu du chemin, il avait cru remarqué être suivi par quelques cravates rouge et or. Encore eux ? Ils ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser en paix ? Ils voudraient sûrement se venger à cause de la rupture. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Un sort fusa dans sa direction. Il bloqua le fil de lumière rose avec un _Protego_ au dernier instant.

- Levicorpus ! Hurla James à son tour.

Non, non et non, pas encore. Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve encore à exhiber ses sous-vêtements devant toute l'école. Sa colère se transforma en haine. Il voulait qu'ils meurent. Tous.

- Sectumsempra ! Cria-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Un _Impedimenta_ l'avait déjà projeté au sol avec une force inouïe. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Lupin. Il… il avait osé jeter un sort sur lui ?! Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Remus les suivit, sans savoir s'il devait s'excuser.

C'était bien lui qui venait de faire ça ? Il détestait que ses amis le fasse, et il s'était pris au jeu. Parce que oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Qui visait à humilier Severus. Et à faire de sa vie un enfer.

* * *

- Il a osé me faire ça ! À moi ! Qui l'aime tant !

Severus frappait vainement un arbre, dissimulé derrière le parc. Il avait l'impression d'être assailli par une vague de désespoir. Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de tout gâcher. Avec Lily. Ses parents. Avec Remus.

Sa fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser. Pourtant, s'il voulait avoir ne fût-ce qu'une chance de le récupérer, il le devait.

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé. Il avait envie accepter de prendre sur lui et de faire le premier pas. Il rédigea une lettre dans laquelle il inscrit le pourquoi du comment, ainsi que ses raisons, et ses sentiments. Il avait essayé de ne pas faire un argumentaire trop long, mais il y avait deux pages. Tant pis.

Il alla discrètement à la volière et envoya sa lettre. Il la recevrait probablement le lendemain matin. Il n'alla pas au souper. Il n'en avait pas envie. Et les rouges et ors préparaient sans doute une flopée d'autres sorts.

Sur le chemin, il en profita pour cueillir de nouvelles plantes. Il s'aventura dans la forêt interdite discrètement. Il veilla à ne pas trop s'éloigner du chemin puis revint une heure plus tard au château.

Il traversa le hall d'entrée.

- Severus, puis-je vous parler ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Apparemment, il l'attendait. Son visage grave indiquait une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Peut être avait-il entendu parler du sort cruel qu'il avait inventé il y a peu. Ou alors des agressions répétées à son égard. Ce ne serait pas mal, qu'il intervienne pour une fois. Il suivit le vieux sorcier jusqu'à son bureau.

- Patacitrouille, murmura ce dernier avant que la gargouille ne se mette à bouger. Garde cela pour toi mon garçon.

Severus n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des grâces du directeur. Il n'y en avait que pour ses Gryffondors. L'homme l'invita à s'asseoir avant de faire de mal.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de votre père, demandant votre retour chez vous.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de protester, de s'insurger, que le vieil homme avait déjà repris son discours de sa voix posée.

- Votre mère est malade. Elle vient d'être transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Votre père ne souhaite pas se rendre à son chevet au sein de sorciers… Je vous y emmènerez demain, si vous êtes d'accord.

Sous le choc, le garçon hocha la tête. Sa mère était malade. Au point d'aller à Sainte Mangouste… Probablement la faute de son père. Et si elle mourrait. Il serait orphelin et obligé de s'occuper de lui. Son moldu et ivrogne de père.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il ne parvint bien sûr pas à dormir. Voyant qu'il ne savait plus que faire, il mis sa baguette sous sa couette et alluma. Aucun mouvement, c'est bon, personne ne s'était réveillé. Il commença à lire. Seulement vers 4h du matin, il ferma les yeux, exténué. Le bruit des autres se levant mis fin à sa courte sieste. Difficilement, il se leva et se rendit presque immédiatement au bureau de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il aperçu Lupin, seul, adossé à un mur, lisant quelque chose avec une certaine distraction. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants. Soudain, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé pour Snape. Il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait. Mais dans les yeux du Gryffondor, quelque chose avait changé. Et cette fois, ce n'était plus de la haine.

- Excuse moi, je peux te parler, dit-il en prenant appui sur le mur.

Severus regarda autour de lui. Il était pressé. Sans compter qu'il sentait la blague venir à des kilomètres. Encore un sort dans son dos probablement, vu qu'il semblait être seul. Le visage du rouge et or sembla s'adoucir un instant.

- Je voulais te dire que…

- Laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai pas le temps pour me faire stupéfixer aujourd'hui.

Il avait répondu avec dédain. De son ton le plus hautain. C'était la meilleure des choses affaire, et puis chaque seconde comptait. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de Lupin se décomposer, il avait déjà prononcer le mot de passe et disparu avec la gargouille.

* * *

Remus avait lu sa lettre, et pas seulement une fois. Il aurait voulu le croire, mais sa rancœur était bien trop forte. Cependant, il avait perdu pas mal de poids ces derniers temps. Tout ce qui concernait Severus lui manquait. Même l'odeur et la vision d'un chaudron bouillonnant le faisait regretter ses jours avec lui. Son regard amoureux. D'ailleurs, il aurait parier voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux un instant, au moment où il était arrivé.

Il n'avait hélas pas le temps d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte - encore combien il ne savait pas le temps que cela prendrait, le Serpentard partait peut être quelque part - ses amis arrivaient déjà.

- Tu t'es enfin levé de ton lit ! S'écria James en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Il y eut un temps de silence. L'espace de cet instant, Remus aurait voulu dire à ses amis que Severus lui manquait. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Le vert et argent hantait ses rêves toutes les nuits. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il avait envie de le voir, mais il était tellement blessé par les événements qu'il y avait renoncer.

Maintenant, tout était redevenu comme avant. Severus le haïssait. Lupin avait encore des sentiments, mais il n'était pas prêt à remettre ça. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Il aurait au moins put s'excuser en personne. Mais il devait reconnaître que sa lettre était un grand pas. Il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas tant la rupture qui lui faisait du mal, mais bien le fait de ne plus passer de temps avec le Serpentard.

Toute la journée, il suivit ses amis sans réel entrain. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni même quoi penser. Dans sa tête, la scène du matin se répétait encore et encore. « _Laisse moi tranquille_ ». Soit il ne voulait vraiment pas lui reparler, soit il s'était passer quelque chose. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aperçu pas de la journée, ce qui renforça ses doutes.

- On dirait que Servilus s'est terré dans son trou ! Rit Sirius après le dernier cours.

- Tais-toi, dit Remus en tournant la tête.

Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir avant de dire cela. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche comme si cela était normal. Black le regardait avec incompréhension, et, un peu vexé.

- Je veux plus parler de lui, dit Lupin pour se rattraper.

Les choses reprirent donc un cour habituel.

* * *

- Nous y sommes, dit le directeur en arrivant devant l'hôpital.

Severus cacha son inquiétude et resta impassible alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de sa mère. Son père n'était visiblement pas là. Pour une fois que ça l'arrangeait qu'il soit chez lui en train de picoler.

Il s'assit au chevet de sa mère, et après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Dumbledore sortit, et promit de revenir le chercher fin d'après midi. - Maman ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

La femme réagit avec un léger sourire. Severus tentait de rester impassible, mais il n'était pas aveugle, sa mère était souffrante. Et vu son état, elle allait peut être même y rester.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, ne meurt pas… Dit-il avant de s'effondrer sur le bord du lit, contenant ses sanglots avec difficulté.

Tout mais pas ça. Il venait déjà de perdre son amour, et il fallait qu'il perde sa mère, c'était injuste. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Il n'aurait donc plus personne avec qui parler, ou seulement rire. Au repas de midi, il aidait sa mère à manger, glissant la nourriture dans sa bouche, et la faisant boire régulièrement. Il regonflait son oreiller, lui faisait la conversation - qui ressemblait plutôt à un monologue.

Début d'après-midi, il accueillit le médecin, qui tenta d'expliquer la maladie de sa mère. Si l'on faisait fi du blabla, il n'en savait rien et allait faire venir un médicomage le plus vite possible pour établir un diagnostic et pouvait la soigner.

* * *

- Deux jours que je ne vois plus Severus, c'est étrangen, murmura le Gryffondor. Dumbledore s'absente régulièrement.

Il était dans un dilemme émotionnel. Il voulait écrire à Rogue, mais il ne savait même pas où celui-ci se trouvait. Et il ne voulait plus éveiller de soupçon. Il mangeait encore moins, et assistait à de moins en moins de cours. Au bout de quelques temps, le Professeur McGonagall se rendit compte de son absence et surtout de son état.

- Mr Lupin, pourrais-je vous parler en privé ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le croisa enfin au détour d'un couloir.

Une boule dans le ventre, le garçon acquiesça. Son attitude avait été loin de celle d'un préfet ses derniers temps, et il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Il devrait probablement lui remettre le badge qu'il avait reçu.

Le vieille sorcière l'invita dans ses quartiers et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Il refusa poliment, il n'avait ni faim, ni soif.

- Mr Lupin, ces derniers temps, vous manquez beaucoup de cours et vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. Je sais que la pleine lune est dans quelques jours, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, je me trompe ?

Remus hésita, il n'allait tout de même pas dire à sa directrice de maison qu'il était amoureux de Severus. Il fourra sa main dans une des poches de sa cape, et en sortit l'insigne de préfet qui lui avait été donné. Il le mit sur le bureau, le cœur lourd.

- Je crois que je n'en suis pas digne.

Minerva le regarda avec inquiétude. Son comportement n'était pas habituel.

- Bien sûr que si, maintenant dites moi ce qui vous cause tant de tracas.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de lâcher l'affaire. La sorcière était déterminée à savoir ce qui mettait un de ses meilleurs élèves dans cet état. Le jeune homme soupira. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il voulu recommencer, mais ce fût la même chose.

- Je suis… enfin, j'étais am… ami avec Severus Rogue, mais quand mes amis l'ont découvert, ça s'est très mal passé, et depuis, on ne se parle plus.

Vu l'état du jeune homme, la sorcière n'était pas certaine qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une affaire d'amitié, mais elle n'était pas là pour le juger ou tirer des conclusions hâtives. L'adolescent semblait déjà assez mal.

- Il est à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'instant, envoyez lui donc une lettre !

* * *

_Oui, c'est triste mais bon, qui sait, peut être que ça ne se terminera pas mal ;)_


	18. Préparations et Potions

**L'Intelligence est Solitude**

_Voilà là suite, un peu plus tard que prévue. Un peu plus courte aussi, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

**XVIII : Préparations et Potions**

_« Cher Severus, _  
_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital, au chevet de ta mère. Je sais que lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement est pour le moins pathétique, cependant je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre._  
_Les événements récents sont presque futiles à côté de cela. J'entends par là que le fait de voir ta mère ainsi doit être difficile, en sachant qu'il ne te reste qu'elle. _  
_Je ne mentirai cependant pas en te disant que tous ces jours sans toi m'ont beaucoup affectés. Je prends donc sur mon orgueil pour te dire combien tu me manques, et combien je regrette tous ces jours que nous avons passé ensemble. _  
_Cependant, vu nos situations respectives, je ne pense pas que nous puissions y faire grand-chose. Tu sais la pression que me mettent mes… amis. Et, j'ai peur d'être à nouveau blessé._

_À bientôt, _  
_Remus. »_

Lorsqu'il reçu la lettre, il n'en revint pas. Lupin avait fait fi de sa colère et lui avait tout de même envoyé un mot d'encouragement. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir rejeté si méchamment lors de leur dernière altercation.

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquelles Severus ne mit plus les pieds à Poudlard. Il restait là jour et nuit. Les médicomages avaient essayé de le convaincre de se reposer, mais il refusait catégoriquement. Sa mère sembla avoir mal, et se tordait parfois de douleur. Enfin, un spécialiste arriva.

- Bonjour, je suis bien dans la chambre d'Evelyn Prince ? Demanda-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas familier des lieux, ce qui amplifia la méfiance de l'adolescent. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Je viens d'un hôpital particulier, commença-t-il, nous soignons les sorciers - et sorcières - atteints de maladies moldues.

Severus s'étrangla. Comment une maladie moldue pouvait-elle engendrer de tels effets ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il jaugea l'homme sans trop savoir que répondre. En guise de réponse, l'homme prit une chaise et s'assit, ni trop près, ni trop loin, du jeune Rogue.

- Vous connaissez probablement l'arsenic, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Le médicomage - ou médecin, il ne savait pas trop - prit une longue respiration.

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de… l'empoisonner.

- Sortez ! Dit-il en voyant que sa mère s'éveillait. Je dois… laissez moi quelques minutes.

L'homme ne se fit pas prié, tandis que l'adolescent se rapprocha un peu du lit de sa mère. Comment pouvait-il lui demander cela. Sans compter que cela ne faisait aucun doute, son père avait essayé d'empoisonner sa mère. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de créer un nouveau sort pour le faire souffrir, ou d'abord prendre le temps de discuter avec sa mère. Et puis, le Sectumsempra devrait suffire.

- Maman, tu es réveillée ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

La femme acquiesça.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Un nouvel acquiescement.

- Est-ce que p… pa… papa… t'as fait à manger ces derniers temps ?

Ce mot lui semblait tellement étranger… Il ne l'avait pas prononcé depuis très longtemps.

- Oui… pourquoi mon chéri, il est devenu plus gentil, dit-elle en portant une main au visage de son enfant.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce. Il en était sûr désormais. Il s'entretient avec le fameux spécialiste. Il conclut qu'il valait mieux la transférer dans une clinique non-magique. De cette manière, son père pourrait être emprisonné.

Severus sentit au fond de lui une joie énorme. Son père ne pourrait désormais plus lui faire aucun mal, à lui, mais surtout à sa mère. Il espérait tout de même que cela suffirait. Fin de journée, Evelyn était dans un hôpital moldu à Londres. La police avait été prévenue par les médecins sur place. L'empoisonnement à l'arsenic était facile, mais laissait par contre beaucoup de traces.

Il suivit ensuite les policiers aux commissariat. Expliquant ainsi les traitements inhumains dont sa mère avec souffert. Il espérait que le dossier serait vite clos. Ils le laissèrent partir, et il retourna à Poudlard. À peine arrivé, Dumbledore était déjà au courant, mais peu lui importait. Il avait l'impression de se sentir revivre.

Néanmoins, il déchanta rapidement en voyant le quatuor de Gryffondor dans le hall. Remus ne le regarda même pas. Il espérait que les autres Maraudeurs ne l'apercevraient pas. Il regarda autour de lui, encore un couloir vide, sa gorge se serra.

- Et bien, Snivellus, nous sommes encore face à face… Dit James d'une voix traînante.

Mais Sirius l'avait prit de court et l'avait plaqué au mur. La main de Severus se serra instinctivement autour de sa baguette.

- Ça me fait penser, renchérit Black, on t'a pas fait payer ce que t'as fait à Moony.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils étaient trois - enfin, quatre - contre lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Non, il en avait plus que marre. Il pointa sa baguette sous la gorge de Sirius.

- J'enverrai une lettre au Ministère comme quoi vous êtes des animagi si vous me touchez encore !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Black avait lâché sa robe.

- Essaie seulement, et t'es mort. Tu rejoindras ta mère tiens ! Cria-t-il.

Rogue ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup-bas, qu'il essaya d'encaisser.

- Patmol, non ! Cria Remus. Tu vas trop loin !

Ce dernier se releva d'un bond, l'air toujours plus menaçant. Mais Peter et Remus, voyant sa rage, l'avaient empêché de s'approcher plus.

Snape voulu le regarder, mais il l'évitait de toute évidence. Il se dépêcha de s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas devoir prendre une nouvelle potion. Il s'affala dans son lit. Il suffisait que quelque chose se passe bien pour qu'une autre tourne en eau de vinaigre. Décidemment. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Il cherchait encore. C'était probablement peine perdue, mais il voulait toujours séduire le rouge et or. Il avait beau être déterminé, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Il lui fallait autre chose qu'une lettre enflammée. Il n'avait rien d'autre en fait. L'argent n'était pas de mise, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

* * *

Il se réveilla comme tous les jours d'école. Il quitta le dortoir des Serpentards le plus tôt possible. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'appréciait pas sa présence. Ils faisaient partie d'une sorte de groupe. Certains s'étaient intéressés à lui, mais jamais assez que pour lui dire ce qu'il tramaient. Et seuls les verts et argents étaient dans la confidence.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où Lupin partait pour la pleine lune… Il aurait aimé l'accompagner, mais il n'en avait bien sûr pas l'occasion. Et puis, si c'était pour se faire mordre par des animagi, très peu pour lui.

Au moins, il ne subirait pas son indifférence durant les cours. Certes sa maladie était affreuse - pour lui, surtout - mais il avait un peu de répit. Quoiqu'avec les trois autres dans les parages, ce n'était peut être pas bon signe.

- Excusez moi, Severus, puis-je vous parler ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore au détour d'un couloir.

Heureusement il était en avance et écouta les propos du Directeur, qui cette fois se voulait

- J'ai entendu que votre père pourrait être… hum… arrêté, est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Rien Professeur, merci, dit-il froidement avant de continuer de monter le grand escalier.

« Toujours à se mêler de tout » pensa-t-il en se rendant en cours.

La pleine lune rendait le trio restant fatigué. Ils étaient éveillés presque jour et nuit et étaient donc souvent trop fatigués que pour lui chercher des noises. Il avait toujours cette envie irrépressible de faire fondre le cœur du lycanthrope. Il cherchait toujours un moyen de parvenir à ses fins - toujours en vain.

* * *

Sa petite semaine de répit fila malheureusement vite. Il s'inquiétait néanmoins de l'état de Lupin, qui semblait s'être dégradée. Il essayait de ne pas s'en faire pour cela, mais c'était évidemment peine perdue. Pour tenter d'occuper son esprit à d'autres choses, il était plus que jamais plongé dans ses potions, trouvant de nouvelles recettes.

Il reçu une lettre. Elle était destinée à sa mère, mais était en incapacité de répondre pour l'instant, Dumbledore lui avait fait transférer.

_« Mr Evelyn Prince,_

_Nous avons été informé que votre mari, Tobias Rogue (Moldu) venait d'être arrêté et emprisonné dans un établissement spécial pour tentative de meurtre sur votre personne. Le contrat de mariage sera donc dissout incessamment sous peu. Vous obtiendrez de ce fait la garde exclusive de votre fils, Severus Rogue._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Le Ministère de la Magie »_

Il n'en revenait pas. Plus jamais il ne serait obligé de supporter son père. Ou du moins, plus avant sa majorité et quelques années en plus. Il pourrait convaincre sa mère - si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il s'empressa d'aller trouver le Directeur de l'école. Comme par hasard, ce dernier était dans le hall d'entrée, faisant les cent pas une fois encore.

- Professeur ? Dit-il en l'interpellant discrètement.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes, tu as des questions, mon garçon ? Si je ne me trompe pas, cette nouvelle semble t'enchanter.

Severus s'efforça de ne pas relever la curiosité du vieil homme. Pour qui se prenait-il pour se mêler de ses affaires familiales ?

- Est-ce que ma mère a reçu la lettre ? Répondit-il en gardant son calme.

- Oui, un double lui a été envoyé, d'ailleurs...

Dumbledore n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà le Serpentard avait repris le chemin vers les cachots, dévalant à la hâte les escaliers.

Ce jour-là, il se sentit chanceux. Il était peut-être temps d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Il se remit à ses chaudrons. Plusieurs livres en main, il combina la fleur bleue qu'il avait ramassé avec d'autres ingrédients. Ses mains allaient et venaient, motivées par on-ne-sait-quelle force.

S'il ne se trompait pas, il avait inventé une nouvelle potion. Le Tue-Loup. Ne restait plus qu'à l'essayer.


End file.
